I ran away because of you
by ShadowWalkerxX
Summary: Clary found Jace with another girl. He was drunk but she didn't know. She leaves and goes to an institute in California . She has a new life and a new style. But one day Isabelle and the other find her. What's her reaction? What will Jace do to win her back?
1. Oh But My Dear I'm Already Gone

**Well this is my third story, so I hope you guys enjoy it :p In this story Sebastian isn't half demon or bad. He's good along with Jonathan... That is until later.. heh**

Clary POV

I was laying down on my bed, I live in the institute now, my mom gave me permission, she told me to stay out of Jace's room but believe me it never happened I still went to his room. Now I know what your thinking no we don't do things like that, I mean yes we get carried off but we stop.

I grab my iPod and start listening to music, Maybe I should have went to Pandemonium with Isabelle and the others. I could have had fun with Jace, and-

A big BANG from Jace's room which is conveniently next to mine, interrupts my thoughts. I put pause on my music and get up, They got back already? Surprise, surprise.

I open my door and hear another bang come from Jace's room I was about to open the door when I hear a moan... Jace's moan... and another moan but more feminine. "Ohh Jace" someone says. I hear Jace chuckle.

My heart beats a mile a minute. He's cheating on me? My eyes threaten to tear up but I refuse to let that happen. I open the door quietly and see Jace on top of another girl. I lean on the door until the girl notices me and she screams.

I laugh bitterly. Jace turns around and stares at me, then he squints and his eyes widen. He gets off the girl and stumbles towards me "Clary!" he says moving around like a moron. I roll my eyes.

"Wow Jace, I thought you 'loved me' or did you tell that to that girl just to get her in bed? By the angel Jace I thought you really did love me... and I fell for you, for your dumb little game" Jace grabs the blanket which is under the girl and she falls off the bed as he snatches the blanket. He covers himself "C-C-Clary"

"Good bye Jace, I never want to see you again, I don't want to be in the same institute as you, hell in the same city as you! I'm leaving where you or the others cant find me" I spat.

He stumbles towards me but I close his door, I run to my room and pack all my things and open a portal with my stele. I don't bother leaving a note or anything to let them know I left. I grab my bags and I hear my door burst open. Jace. "Don't go CLARY!" He says falling on the floor.

"Oh but my dear, I'm already gone" I say bitterly and jump through the portal.

I land on dirt and with a big THUD. "Shit.. that hurt" I mumble adjusting my bookbag. I hear rustles in the leaves. I perk up and grab my seraph blade which is hidden in my boot.

Yes, I got training in the institute, so I'm a better shadow hunter. A girl who has long black hair and Chinese bangs, Indian colored skin but a bit lighter, has big lips but look good on her, and big brown eyes. She has two seraph blades in her hand and shadow hunter gear on.

I stare at her "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she asks looking at me up and down. I also put shadow hunter gear so if I found a shadow hunter or an institute they would know I'm a shadow hunter.

"I'm Clary... Clary Fray, a shadow hunter from the New York institute I left New York and came to search for a new institute to live and train in" I say putting my seraph blade in my boot again. She nods. "I'm Nadia... Nadia Rose. I'm a shadow hunter from the institute" she says smiling warmly.

"We'll get along just swimmingly" she says signaling me to walk with her.

2 YEARS LATER...

"Nadia!" I shout as I'm done training. "HOLD UP!" She shouts back. I sit down in a chair they have here in the training room.

Remember when Nadia said we would get along swimmingly? Well she was right, we're parabatai's now and we're also the best shadow hunters of our generation, and we've killed the most demons in the world.

I'm older now I'm 17, Now I've changed you can say I'm a badass, I'm popular, friendly, but feared. I still have my red fiery like hair but with honey highlights, I wear make up now, I wear a lot of black now... Basically I'm more shadow hunter like. And I got a motorcycle.

Nadia comes running in a black tanktop and gray skinny jeans, her black hair is pulled up in a high pony tail. "Claryyyy some people are here to see you" Nadia says motioning me to come over. Who? I put my hair in a messy bun and get up and walk with Nadia.

I scratch my arm where my parabatai rune is. Its usually itchy around there for some reason. I shrug at it. I go to the institute door. Nadia opens it and there is something I wasn't prepared for.

Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon, and the person I wanted to get away from... Jace. Isabelle looks up me up and down "Oh by the angel! You got high lights, you got curves, you have boobs, you have a bigger ass, your sexier!" shrieks Isabelle as she hugs me.

I was wearing a black tank top with some black sweat pants and some black fingerless gloves. Jace stares at me wide eyed and smirks that smirk when he likes something. I roll my eyes. As Isabelle hugs me I leave my arms at my side. She steps back "Ohh you have a parabatai now!" she says clapping. I stare at her.

"Yup.." Is all I can say. Simon looks at me up and down "God Clary you look smoking.." he says hugging me. Simon, Alec, and Magnus would probably be the only people I would love to see, not Isabelle or ... that thing called Jace. I hug him back and put my head on his chest.

"Oh Clary, I've missed you soo much" he whispers in my ear. "Me too" he moves back and smiles at me. Before I left Simon and Isabelle were in a relationship but by the looks of it they're not together anymore.

Alec walks up to me and smiles "Clary, I gotta say the institute was never the same without you, I mean yes we had bad blood but I missed ya Clary.." he says hugging me, I smile and hug him back. He moves away and Magnus hugs me "Oh darling you look good, I cant even explain it" he says in a stupid accent. I laugh. "Missed ya too Magnus" I stick my tongue out at him.

"But you do" he winks at me. I look at them they have their bags and everything. Their fucking kidding me? They're not moving in... Nadia stares at me and drags me away "Old friends I'm guessing?" she says smiling. I nod "Yes, but let me warn you stay away from the god damned blonde boy" I say rolling my eyes. She nods, she doesn't question me but I have a feeling she'll ask later.

"Come in thennnn!" Nadia motions to the institute stairs. I lean on the stairs and play around with my gloves until strong arms wrap around my waist, I turn around and see Jace. Everyone stops and looks at us. "Move. Away. From. Me. Now" I hiss. Nadia looks at us "I would do as told, wouldn't want to mess with one of the best shadow hunters ever would you?" Isabelle says something about 'you need to tell me about that later'

Jace kisses me. I move away and punch him hard. He stumbles back "What the hell?!" he exclaims. The others already went up so its just us two. "Your kidding right? I left New York because of you, I left because you screwed up with my heart, I came here to leave over there and start a new life, and I do have a great life, I'm one of the best shadow hunters of our generation, I have a parabatai, I'm finally popular and your ass shows up out of nowhere and kisses me like its all good n gravy?! I HATE YOU so stay away from me" I spat.

I climb up the stairs and Jace hits my butt, I twist around and kick him in the stomach. Ass hole.

I go into my room and throw myself on my bed and let out the loudest scream I've ever let out. Nadia walks in "Dudette, we heard that from the kitchen and that's far away from here" she says as she sits down on my bed. "What's up?" she asks.

"Them! I left New York because of them and the blonde which is Jace, he cheated on me and I wanted a new life and they show up out of nowhere!" I screech. "Listen screaming banshee, just calm down, Maybe they're just going to stay for awhile and leave" I nod and go into the kitchen with Nadia.

Everyone sits down and stares at me. "So why did you leave New York? Why did you leave Jace heart broken? How did you become the best shadow hunter ever along with that chick? How come you look so hot now? How long are you staying here until we go back to NY?" asks Isabelle.

I laugh. "Please, New York? I'm not going back ever again, I became the best shadow hunter by killing the most toughest and roughest demons ever along with my parabatai Nadia, How come I look hot now? I guess because I changed my look and my attitude and my wardrobe and the way I act, I left New York because of reasons... I didn't leave Jace heart broken.." I answer all at once.

Nadia stands beside me looking at her black nails. "Hey you need to paint my nails black again" I murmur. She looks at my black chipped nail polish and nods and smiles.

"Oh so I guess we're living here..." Isabelle murmurs. What? Nooo... Simon looks at me and chuckles "Shut it Lewis" I hiss. "Okay, you're right your not the same at ALL" he mumbles. "Who's motorcycle?" asks Jace. "Mine" I say flatly. I make my expression look bored on purpose.

"So you guys are going to school with us?" asks Nadia like she's whining. I stifle a laugh. "Yup, we are living here aren't we?" Magnus says fixing his sparkly coat. I groan loudly on purpose. "Well welcome to California you great stalker" I spat.

"Why are you acting all..." Simon's voice trails off. "Annoyed? Aggravated? Rude? That's the new Clary" answers Nadia shrugging. "I don't know what Clary you knew back then, but this one is different one and she's not one to play with" Nadia adds.

I wink at Nadia. "Well bye... See ya at school tomorrow!" I say walking away. I hear footsteps behind me, someone grabs my arm and spins me around. Simon. "Yesssss?" I ask leaning on the wall. "Why are you like this Clary..? What happened that you left..?" he asks looking worried.

I sigh, I cant lie to Simon "Jace cheated on me, and I left because I wanted to be far away from that ass" I spat "But that doesn't mean you have to change Clary..." he answers. "Wait Jace cheated on you?!" he shouts. Before I could stop Simon he walks to the kitchen shouting Jace's last name. I chuckle.

Wait if Simon is a vampire how the hell is he in here? I shrug. I run to the kitchen and see Simon cursing at Jace. Isabelle looks horrified. Magnus and Alec look at Jace like they could kill them.

Nadia helps me to drag Simon away from Jace. "He cheated on you!" shrieks Isabelle. "Uh yah.." I say not really caring about the past that Jace and I had. "What?! I was drunk like I knew what I was doing" he defends himself.

"Like hell you did" I say grabbing Nadia and leaving the kitchen which is a total mess due to the gang screaming at Jace.

"Well I'm beat and its late so I want to sleep" I mutter, Nadia nods and goes in her room and I go in mine. I take off my sweaty clothes and put on some pajamas and sleep.

The next day I look in the mirror as I get ready for school. I had light gray dye in my bathroom and I got tired of these highlights, so I highlighted my hair gray. I looked at myself and thought I looked more like a shadow hunter. I smirk and go into my room.

I grab some leather short shorts, a black tanktop, my leather jacket, my leather fingerless gloves, and my combat boots. I put my clothes on and go back into the bathroom. I put some mascara on and some eyeliner and leave my room. But quickly go back inside for my helmet that's black but has a two gray stripes going down the middle.

I walk with Nadia who comes out right after me and we go downstairs to find the gang leaving for school. Nadia has a motorcycle to hers is black but mines is a dark blue.

I grab my helmet and put it in and look at the gang who have gaping mouths and staring at me. I chuckle and start my motorcycle. I ride past them and off to school, Nadia is beside me and she's laughing "Did you see their faces?!" she shouts.

"Hell yeah, too hilarious!" I shout back. In a matter of minutes we're at school. I take off my helmet and put it between my arm and hip. I walk in the school along with Nadia. "Was up Clary!" shout people as they walk past. Life is good.

I go to my locker and put my helmet in there. Then strong arms snake around my waist. I smile and turn around to find my boyfriend Sebastian. "Hey" I say looking at him, He kisses me "Hi" he hugs me and Nadia looks at me smiling as wide as the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Sebastian is also a shadow hunter, He also wears black. I think every shadow hunter in this school wears black. Like Jonathan Sebastian's brother.

A few minutes later Simon is interrogating Sebastian. I pull Simon away "Si, he's my boyfriendddddd" I say slowly. "Duh, I can see that... Is he a shadow hunter?" I nod. Jonathan comes out of nowhere and hugs me "Clary, I have not seen you in forever" he smiles at me. I smile back. I look at Jace who has his fists balled up. I laugh.

Sebastian snatches me away me away and kisses me "There's homecoming tonight and I thought you would have the honor going with someone as incredibly sexy and handsome as me" I laugh and kiss him "Sure, I don't see the harm" He smiles. The bell rings, he kisses me again "Bye, love you" he walks away and waves at me.

I smile and lean on my locker. Isabelle and Nadia come over and stand in front of me "I heard homecoming!" shouts Isabelle. I laugh "Yes, tonight's homecoming" I stare at her. Simon stares at us and walks over "Shouldn't we be getting to class?" he asks staring at his schedule. He gives Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, and Alec their schedule.

"What's your first period?" asks Isabelle. Nadia and I have the same classes conveniently. "Music" we both answer. Isabelle shrieks. "Me too! Oh Clary its good to be with you again" she says smiling and looking at my hair "You dyed it again?" she asks touching my hair.

I nod "You look even hotter" she says. Simon comes back with Magnus, Alec, and Jace. "First period for us is music" says Isabelle. "Same" they say in unison. Oh great.

We all walk to music class, I'm behind the group and Nadia is in the front leading them to class. Jace touches my hand, I quickly snatch it away and notice a huge bruise on his face. I chuckle. "Clary can we at least talk about this?" he asks. "Later" I say walking ahead.

We enter music class, Mr. Rodriguez stares at Nadia and I and then at the gang at the back. "Your late" he snaps at Nadia and I. "We had better things to do" I say smiling. The boys in my class whistle when I walk past them and sit. Nadia sits next to me. "Excuse?" he says staring at me. "You're excused" The gang stare at me like I jumped off the highest building ever built, which Nadia and I have done before.

Mr. Rodriguez sighs and stares at the gang. "You are?" he asks. "We're new" Isabelle answers recovering from her 'shock' "Well introduce yourselves and have a seat wherever you want" he says standing.

Our music class has a stage and some microphones, guitars, electric guitars, and acoustic guitars. It has all the instruments you can ever think of. The class room is really big.

Isabelle steps up and looks at the class and winks at the boys "I'm Isabelle Lightwood" she says sitting down in the front. Alec steps up "Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's sister" he sits behind Isabelle, Simon goes up "Simon Lewis" all the girls wink at him, Magnus goes up "Magnus Bane" he sits down and all the girls compliment his outfit. Lastly Jace goes up "Jace Herondale, Isabelle and Alec's brother" he says lazily all the girls coo when they hear him talk. Some even fought for a chair so he can see in. But at the end he sat next to an empty chair next to me. I roll my eyes and look at Nadia who's laughing silently.

All the girls look at Jace, Some even shoot me a look but I return it and they all look away, regretting they ever did.

"Well class today we'll be singing, Who wants to sing?!" Shouts Mr. Rodriguez happily. He's in a good mood. Nadia raises her hand and raises mine. I groan. "Come on up! Who's going to play the electric guitar and drums?" he asks. I get on the stage and grab a microphone. I whisper to Nadia about what song we're going to sing. She nods.

Alec and Simon come up. Simon grabs the electric guitar, he tunes it out. Magnus grabs the drumsticks and looks at me. I tell them the song and they nod.

"This song is called Outlaw I dedicate it to someone in the crowd and I bet he knows who he is" I spat staring at Jace.

They start playing the music.

**( Black is Nadia and the normal font is Clary)**

**_You've been riding this horse a long time_**

**_Why cant you find what you've been looking for?_**

**_Always greener on the other side_**

**_Always believing there most be something more_**

**_Never stayeddddd very longggg anywhere_**

_As the next girl you leave gets smallerrrr in your rear viewww mirrorrrr_

_Your an outlawww...Your an outlaw your an outlaw running from loveeee_

_Your an outlawww an outlaw your an outlaw running from loveee_

_If your tear a world apart you have no regrets, If theres a key to your heart_

_No ones found it yet your an outlawww... an outlaw... an outlaw running from love_

**_Your reputation's getting outta control, I cant believe she believed one _**

**_word you said, Before I let you take my girlfriend home_**

**_I've gotta warn her about the price on your headdd_**

**_You must feel sooo aloneee out there always running away from someone_**

**_But you gettt nowhereeeeee_**

_I'm from the lone star state I'm ready to bring you oh oh ohh_

_I've had my eye on you all night.. I'm going to find a way to make you mine_

_Even though your an outlawwww outlaw your an outlaw running from loveee_

The song finished and everyone was staring at Nadia and me and clapping. I stare at Jace who I dedicated the song to and he's looking at the floor. Good. I smile and get off the stage.

"Well girls, that was fantastic!" shouts Mr. Rodriguez. The bell rings and class ends. Isabelle and everyone else is telling me how good Nadia and I sang. Jace looked at me as they left to the hall "Was that song for me?" he asks staring at me with those golden eyes I love so dearly... LOVED.. loved so dearly

"Wow you sure pick up things quick" I say and pat his head and walk away into the hall.

LUNCH

I sat down and drank my Gatorade. I don't eat the food here. Its good I just don't like eating at school. Isabelle and the others sit at the table. Nadia sits next to me and smiles as Sebastian comes. "Babe" he says making me stand up and kissing me.

He sits down on my chair "Well, you took my chair!" I say staring at him. He smirks "Then we have no other choice" he says pulling me on him. I'm sitting on him and he grabs my waist and puts his chin on my shoulder.

"There's a seat right here" Jace pats a chair next to him, I shoot him the daggers and look away. Simon stares at me and shakes his head. I shrug. I lean on Sebastian's chest. Isabelle looks at me and smiles every single second.

I laugh a bit. "So who are you friends Flame?" asks Sebastian. I point at Isabelle "Isabelle, one of my best friends " I point at Magnus "Magnus one of my best friends" I point at Alec "Alec one of my best friends" I point to Simon "Simon, my second ultimate best friend" I point to Jace "Jace, a bitch" I say smiling.

"Hello Best friends, Second ultimate best friend, and bitch" Sebastian says with a chuckle. Jace looks at him "Watch it" he warns. "Please what are you going to do?" hisses Sebastian. Jace stands up "I'll show you" Sebastian was about to stand up but I shake my head at him. He sighs and kisses my cheek.

Jace rolls his eyes and sits down. "Okay, AWKWARD" Isabelle says...

"No shit Sherlock holmes" Alec says obviously irritated.

AFTER SCHOOL

Sebastian comes out and hugs me "Mmmm, See you at the homecoming?" he says mean while kissing me. I nod. We move away from each other and he walks away waving at me.

Nadia jumps beside me "Well, lets goooo we got homecoming to go toooo, and kill demonssss!" she shouts happily. Isabelle stares at her . I laugh.

I grab my helmet and put it on. I get on my bike and Nadia does the same. Isabelle runs to me "Give us a ride will ya?" she asks. Jace comes and bumps Isabelle "I'll go with Clary you go with Nadia" he chuckles . I groan. "What about Alec and Magnus and Simon" I ask Isabelle.

"They want to be alone and Simon is going to the institute with vampire speed" she answers getting on Nadia's motorcycle. She doesn't grab Nadia by the waist she grabs her shoulder. I laugh. Jace grabs my waist tightly. I roll my eyes.

I start the motorcycle and ride to the institute "So Clary..." starts Jace "Shut it" I snap. "Go to the home coming with me" he says chuckling. "No, I'm going with Sebastian my BOYFRIEND, and even if I didn't have a date I wouldn't go with you, I would rather go with a demon" I growl.

He sighs. We arrive at the institute. I park my motorcycle and get off as soon as Jace does. He stands there waiting for me. I throw my left leg over with the right one and hop off. I'm also more flexible. I chuckle.

I go inside the institute and go inside my room along with Isabelle and Nadia. "Okay, I pick what you wear" Isabelle says looking in my closet. "Nope... Nope... Nope..." she says. I usually have only black dresses so... Isabelle stares at me and leaves the room.

A moment later she comes in with a short white dress and a peach blazer and some gray pumps. I stare at the gray pumps do those even go with the dress? I shrug and grab the clothes. I change in front of Isabelle and Nadia. They've seen me in a bra and underwear plenty of times.

The dress is basically as short as an underwear would be, its skin tight, and hugs me in all the right places. I put on the peach blazer. "I want my leather jacket!" I whine and stomp on the floor. Isabelle shakes her head. I pout and put on the shoes.

Isabelle shoves me in the bathroom and straightens my hair, she puts mascara, red lipstick on, black eyeliner, foundation, and some blush.

I grab my seraph blade and hide it, Nadia goes the same, and Isabelle wraps her whip around her arm making it look like her bracelet.

Tooooo much make up for my liking. I stare at myself and for once I think I look beautiful. I look around and see Isabelle is already ready. She's wearing a strapless, short, and puffy pink sparkly dress with some black pumps, her hair is curled up, she's wearing some white and black eye shadow, and has light pink lip stick on.

Nadia is wearing a purple knee high tight dress with some black strap high heels, her hair is crimped up and she isn't wearing any make up. She looks good without make up.

We all go outside the institute to find the boys already ready. Jace is wearing his leather jacket, a white shirt, a black tie, some black skinny jeans, and black converse.

Magnus is wearing a black blazer, with a blue shirt, some black leather pants, and some red Toms and his hair is spiky and has glitter in it.

Alec just wears a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black shirt, and black shoes. Like always.

"We'll walk" Magnus and Alec say. Simon already left. Isabelle gets on Nadia's motorcycle and grips her shoulders again.

I get on my motorcycle which was hard considering the short and tight dress. I manage to get on and Jace hugs my waist again. Why does he have to ride with me?

"You look beautiful" he whispers. I shiver. I put on my helmet and ride off.

AT THE SCHOOL

I park my motorcycle and get off. Nadia, Isabelle, and I stand together. We smell the air and it smells rotten. "Demons" Nadia and I say unison.

"Well follow the yellow brick road... Well the horrible stench in this case" Nadia says. Jace stands next to me and we all walk and follow the smell inside one of the class rooms.

I see a Drevak demon in the corner munching on some poor kid. I grab my seraph blade but Jace stops me "Jace, she's the best shadow hunter of our generation she can handle herself" Isabelle snaps.

Nadia looks at me and holds her seraph blade. I nod. I jump in the air and land next to the demon. It hisses and I slash it. It shrieks in pain it was ready to strike but I flipped to the other side, Nadia run to it and stabbed it, but it still was alive. I run and slash it. Jace calls my name, I look at him and I feel a sharp in my back. I see the demon stung me. I fall and hear Isabelle's whip hit the demon.

Everything goes black but all I can hear is Jace calling my name.

**How'd you guys like it? I hope you guys did. Review and let me know what you think and thanks for reading. I'll post chapter two most likely tomorrow.**


	2. Be My Girlfriend?

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them :] Oh the song that Clary and Nadia were singing is called Outlaw by Selena Gomez which I obviously don't own and I don't own the mortal instrument either... Well here's chapter two enjoy!**

Clary POV

I couldn't see anything just hear, Jace is most likely the one holding me, Ugh why him? Wait this was HIS fault if he didn't distract I wouldn't be close to death now would I?

"Jace you dumb ass why did you call her name?" shouts Isabelle. I can feel him shrug, freaking moron I swear what did I see in him? I would roll my eyes but um... I cant really...

I can feel Jace walking "Hurry up!" shouts Nadia. Then a feel breeze hit me, I'm guessing we're outside now. I hear more footsteps "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Shouts a familiar voice. "Shut it Sebastian I didn't do this" I hear Jace hiss.

Sebastian that's who it was.. "Give me her, you can go on the motorcycle and carry her, mundanes are going to think you killed her, or have her unconscious for a reason or something, bring her in my car" "Shut up Jace and get in the boys god damn car" Growls Isabelle.

I hear Jace say "What about Clary's motorcycle?" "Ride it" she simply says. Someone grabs me, which is most likely Sebastian and he lays me down in the back of his car. Isabelle sits next to me, she has my head in her lap.

I hear my motorcycle engine start and another one and it starts moving away in distance.

I would sigh, but I cant. If I die and I find out Jace crashed my motorcycle, I'm going to haunt him for the rest of his miserable crappy life until he decides to commit suicide, or I could just make him buy me another motorcycle. Either way works for me.

The car starts and I'm guessing Sebastian is driving off to the institute. I've always wondered why he doesn't live in the institute... Maybe his parents wont let him? Well that would be weird if they didn't, he is a shadow hunter and he should do training with other shadow hunters.

In a matter of minutes, I feel someone grabbing me again.

Jace POV

I quickly got on Clary's motorcycle and rode off to the institute. I got there and got off her motorcycle. I called Magnus and Alec and told them what happened, and they said they were coming.

Oh boy when Clary wakes up she's going to hate me even more than she does now, What if she doesn't wake up? Oh by the angel I'll die if she doesn't...

I was waiting for everyone at the institute stairs when Sebastian came in with Clary in his arms, Isabelle walked towards me and stopped in front of me "Where's Nadia" she asks "Infirmary, getting everything ready for Clary" She nods and goes upstairs.

Sebastian goes up the stairs slowly and cautiously with Clary in his arms. I get up but a hand grabs my arm and spins me around. Simon. "What do you want bloodsucker?" I stare at him "Shut up Jace, Listen to me if anything ends up happening to Clary, You'll be the one being called bloodsucker so you better hope she's okay" Simon hisses and bares his fangs.

I go upstairs and into the institute's infirmary. And when I enter I'm greeted by Magnus and Alec. "Are you stupid? No one talks to a shadow hunter when they're in work" snaps Magnus, "She could die, Do you know what I'm saying Jace?" Alec stares at me.

I didn't do it on purpose, I saw something else and I thought it was a demon and I wanted to warn Clary, but it turns out it was the demons shadow and I got her hurt, I didn't do it on purpose. I love Clary, I died little by little when se wasn't there, I wanted to explain everything that happened but she left... I was too late.

I was drunk and I couldn't help myself she was all over me, I wasn't thinking straight and I thought she was Clary at first then I saw it was some random girl, most likely a pixie or something like that. Then Clary walked in and she wasn't crying and she just laughed and she said things that I would never forget... And she left...

I snap out of my thoughts and pay attention, No one else is in the room except Magnus, Nadia, and me. Magnus is doing his warlock stuff and healing Clary, while Nadia is holding her hand tightly and has her eyes closed.

After an hour or so Magnus left and Nadia did too. So it was just me, I sat next to Clary, I touched her hair and her face... and her lips. "Clary... I know you hate me.. But I love you Clary I never lied I was telling you the truth, I slept with that girl because I was drunk and I thought it was you at first but it wasn't... And Clary I was so torn apart when you weren't there... I barely ate.. Slept.. I barely did anything Clary.. I missed you so much, Now that I'm here with you I'm happy Clary, even though you hate me.. I'm still happy Clary" I lean down and kiss her on her lips. Oh those lips how I missed them.

"Jace.." I looked at Clary, "Did..." Her lips move slowly "You... crash my bike..?" she asks. I slouch and stare at her "No Clary I didn't" I murmur. "I... still...hate...you...broke...my...heart...and...no w...you...want...me...back?..." she says slowly. "No Clary, I never did that on purpose, I swear by the angel I didn't Clary, I loved you... Hell I still do more than you could imagine" I whisper holding her hand.

She doesn't snatch it away, her fingers lace together with mine "I know Jace, I heard what you said... But I cant be with you Jace... I already...have...a...boyfriend..." she opens her eyes just a bit. "So we're just friends...?" I pout while asking the question. "Yes..." she says smiling just a bit.

I sigh and nod. I kiss her on her forehead. At least she forgave me? "I'll see you later..." I mumble. I leave the infirmary and go into my room.

By the angel, why do I have to love this girl so much? What makes her so special? She's just another ordinary shadow hunter girl, I've never felt like this for anyone not the mundane girls not shadow hunter girls... Not for any girl... Until Clary came along...

I go into my room which is bigger than the one in the New York institute and lay down on my bed. I sigh and close my eyes.

Next Day School...

Clary POV

What did I do?! Did I just forgive Jace?! And... I held his hand...And he kissed me on the lips then on the forehead... Oh no... No Clary you are NOT falling for Jace no ma'am not again! For what? So he can break your heart into tiny pieces again? No you will not fall for Jace!

Someone touches my arm and I punch them. I snap up, Wow I got better fast... I look to see who touched me. Sebastian. He holds his nose "Oh Raziel! I'm sorry!" I shout staring at him "Nice to see you to babe.." he mumbles. I chuckle, I get up and stand for a bit.

"We're going to school today so get ready, and as much as I LOVE the view you might want to put some clothes on" he stares at me and smirks. I look down at myself.

I'm in my bra and underwear. I shriek and grab the covers and run off to my room. I throw the covers on my bed. That was weird. I open my drawer and put on some black high waist denim shorts, a Monki pagelle singlet shirt, and my trust combat boots. I grab my leather jacket and helmet and leave my room.

I see Nadia pouting and has her hands folded across her chest and has her helmet on the floor. I look at her outfit she's wearing a Flamingo Plumeria Tanktop, An army green coat, oversized light blue high waist shorts, and white converse.

I laugh, then I fall on the floor rolling over laughing. "SHUT IT FRAY!" growls Nadia, but I cant help it. I get up and wipe a few tears away "Isabelle?" She nods slowly. Nadia doesn't like wearing mundane clothing, she likes black and black only.

I laugh and we walk to our motorcycles. I open the institute door, which Mundanes only see an abandoned house with police tape all over it. I get on my bike and put my helmet on. Someone gets on and squeezes my waist. I have a feeling who it is, I turn around and find Jace.

He smirks "Jace..." I say trying to be enthusiastic but it doesn't come out like that.. More like a cat meowing. "Look, I still hate you, just because I did all that when we were in the infirmary doesn't mean anything Jace..." He nods slowly and looks down.

Nadia stares at me and shrugs. We ride off to school. I jump off my motorcycle and go inside school. Everyone stares at me and smiles. They say hi to Nadia and I. All the girls go over to Jace and he of course flirts with them.

I go to my locker and put my helmet inside. I shrug on my leather jacket. I lean on my locker. Nadia comes and pokes my belly, since the shirt only covers so much.. Nadia only does that when something happened and she doesn't want me to find out.

"What happened Nadia?" I ask her. Simon comes and hugs me "What?" I ask him "Well don't you know Seb-" Nadia covers his mouth "Don't I know Sebastian is what?" I ask. "That he's kissing another girl by the bathroom darling!" shouts Magnus. My eyes widen and I walk to the bathroom. Simon, Magnus, and Nadia following me.

I see Sebastian kiss Aline... The school slut. "What about Clary?" she asks through the kisses "Who cares she wont know" he says bringing her closer to him. I step up closer "Oh, I know" I say bitterly. Sebastian pushes Aline and she falls on the floor. "Clary.. I... uh.. babe... Don't leave me" he says grabbing my hands.

Just like I told Jace "Oh but my dear, I'm already gone" and I punch Sebastian in the face. "Don't you EVER talk to me again, or you'll regret it Verlac" I walk away, Sebastian holds his nose and cheek. Since I punched him in the nose earlier.

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec appear and ask me what's wrong but I ignore them and go to the gym. The gym is huge and we have p.e here all the time and hell its fun...

I sit on the bleachers and think about Sebastian. Sebastian and I have been going out for 2 years, he's never cheated on me as I've known, every second we were together he always told me he loved me, he bought me so many things, he texted me every day, he took me somewhere almost every day, he came over the institute almost every day, we would kiss and hug... but we never got that far... Good because I would regret giving myself to a jerk like him.

I stand up and think of how he said 'who cares she wont know' and I get mad as it replays over and over in my head. I scream and punch the wall hard, its leaves a huge gaping hole but I don't care. I feel blood dripping down my knuckles.

I let the blood flow. I was going to take out my stele to draw a portal and leave but a voice stops me. "Nope, Sorry Clare- bear your not escaping today" I look and see Simon. Simon. Oh how happy I am to see him. I remember when he was going out with Isabelle he told me he loved me not just as a friend... but more than that..

He sits next to me and stares at the wall then at my knuckles, "Heal yourself with your stele" he says staring at me. Nadia walks in "Cant we made a deal if we hurt ourselves when we're mad, sad, or depressed or anything we wouldn't heal ourselves, we would only heal slowly like mundanes.

"What she said" I mutter. Simon looks at my arms and hands. "Well you've gotten hurt a lot haven't you?" he chuckles. I shoot him the daggers. He grabs me and wraps me in his arms. Its good to have Simon back. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him back "You know you make a cute couple" Nadia says snickering.

I blush, and if vampires could I think Simon would be blushing along with me. "Actually Clary, I did want to talk to you about that" he whispers in my ear. Is he going to..?

"Be my girlfriend Clary?" I stare at Simon.

**Well... How did you like this chapter..? To much? To little? To boring? What will Clary say to Simon. Review please and thanks for reading :]**


	3. Nobody Does It Like You

LlWell** let me tell you this there's a new character and he's named after my second favorite character from teen wolf. Ahhh Teen wolf... Anyways thanks sooo much for the reviews I appreciate them soooo much! :D So here's chapter 3 enjoy!**

Jace POV

Clary started walking away furiously, what happened? We asked her what happened but she ignores us. Next thing you know Simon is chasing after her and then Nadia.

I follow Nadia but hide outside of what seems to be the gym of the school and listen "You know you make a cute couple" I look inside the gym quickly and see Simon and Clary hug but move away when Nadia said that.

Then Simon looks at Clary "Actually Clary, I did want to talk to you about that" About what? Don't tell me he's going to...

"Be my girlfriend Clary?" I stand there utterly shocked, Clary please say no... say no... please say no...

Clary looks at her hands and looks at Simon with a smile "Yes" she simply answers... So that's what it feels like? To have your heart broken into tiny pieces... I cant believe my luck right now, I need to get Clary back...

I walk away, I dig my hands in my leather jacket. I feel something at the bottom, I pull it out, a note.. I open it and it was an old note from Clary.. That's what did it.. I sat down on the floor put my head in my hands and tears slid down my cheeks. Jace Herondale does not... cry... Oh screw it!

A hand was on my shoulder, I quickly wiped away my tears and saw Magnus "Jace, why are you crying?" he asks staring at me "Crying..? No, no, water is just randomly coming out of my eyes, Ya know?" I say thinking of Clary.

"Jace, stop lying why are you crying?" he asks irritated "Clary..." I say lowly "Jace, didn't you cheat on her? And now you want the girl back?" he sits down next to me fixing his blue gem stoned ring on his pinkie.

"I was drunk, I would never do that to Clary on purpose, yes I'm an ass but I would never do that to Clary, I love her... I still do no matter how many years ago she left" I murmur. Magnus smiles a little bit "Look, I'll talk to her but I cant promise anything" he says standing up, "Thanks Magnus" I say quite happy if I say so myself.

Clary POV

I get up and Simon holds my hand, while Nadia is happy dancing. She's weird... I guess this is weird since I just got cheated on by my old boyfriend and a few minutes later I have a new one, Well who cares... I'm going to show Sebastian I don't need him.. At ALL

"We're late for music class!" shrieks Nadia grabbing Simon and I. We run into class and see Isabelle and the others already there. Jace looks at Simon who's holding my hand and looks away.

Is he sad? Pftt wow... "Well your late... again... Since your late and no body wanted to sing why don't you two girls sing again?" asks Mr. Rodriguez . I shake my head but Nadia is already dragging me up the stage. "Electric guitar and drums?" asks Mr. Rodriguez. Simon goes to the electric guitar and Magnus goes to the drums.

"Pick the song" whispers Nadia. Hm... Why not a song.. that... I look at Magnus and he's telling me to walk over to him, I walk over and he whispers "Sing a song about Jace" I stare at him like he's stupid, "No" I say "For me? Come on Clary you probably still have feelings for Jace.. and you know you wanna sing a song about himmmmmm" he teases.

I guess he was right about me having feelings for Jace... WHAT?!.. No Clary its okay Magnus is just saying that... "Fine" I say and tell him the song we're going to sing and I tell everyone else on stage. Simon just winks at me and I blush.

I grab the microphone "This song is called Nobody does it like you... Its to a guy... he knows who he is" I cant believe I'm doing this for Magnus...

Jace looks at me and smiles, I give a weak smile. Oh that smile I love so much... LOVED Clary LOVED.

**_(black is Nadia and the normal font is Clary)_**

_You're my bad boy fairytale, Since drumming with the dark side_

_I wanna be your bad girl, You bring out my wild side_

_Your eyes, your lips, your touch, His talk, sadistic rush, your sexy kinda swag the best I ever had_

**_Nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody no-nobody does it like you_**

_Nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody no-nobody does it like you_

**_You got me feeling so caught but I'm loving all the crazy things you make me do_**

**_Nobody nobody nobody no-nobody does it like you_**

_No I cant go back to the way it was to the way it was_

_No I cant go back, No I cant go back, to the way it was, to the way it was_

_You're my bad boy fairytale, my rebel with a halo_

_You hit me like a hurricane and I can never say no_

_Your mind, your hands, your voice, the way you make me yours, your sexy kinda swag the best I've ever had_

The song finishes. I just realized that song is the way I exactly feel about Jace... FELT...

Magnus steps in front of me "No, the way you feel about him... Jace still loves you, and no matter how many times you deny it you still love him" I stare at Magnus "You were reading my thoughts?!" I whisper loudly "Hey, I haven't used my magic, its only fair" he says stomping off the stage.

The class claps loudly and whistles as each one of us get down from the stage. Simon hugs me and kisses me on the lips softly "So that song was about me?" he asks. Uh... "Yeah" I say with a smile. I look at Jace and he has a smug smile on his face.

Okay maybe I still do like Jace, but I cant just forgive him and go out with him and Simon... Well I just don't want to dump him on the first day we start going out... again...

_'Let me handle it, I'll pick some random chick and he can go out with her... I'll convince him ... some how to break up with you' _Says Magnus

I look at Magnus and he smiles slyly. I smile back.

Fine whatever but do it by today I guess...

The bell rings, Isabelle swarms over Nadia and I "Oh by the angel! Clary you sing fantastic and Nadia you too!" Nadia and Isabelle walk out while I tie my boot's laces. Someone touches my shoulder and I look. Jace. "So that song... it was about me huh?" He pushes away his blonde golden like hair and stares at me with those... golden eyes I love so much..., LOVED .. Oh shut up my inner Clary..

"Sure..." I say scratching my head and smiling. "So you do miss this" Jace refers to himself and his body. I scoff. Yes I do so damn much "Nope, I've survived" I whip around and slap Jace with my hair and walk out the class.

Outside in the hall ways I see Magnus talking to Simon and pointing to a girl. Simon shrugs and says something, I walk up a little closer "Come on, Clary wouldn't mind if you guys broke up, JUST DO IT SIMON BEFORE I CAST A GOD DAMNED SPELL ON YOU!" Shouts Magnus, but no one hears. I jump and Simon does too "Damnit Magnus, alright.. shit" He looks at Magnus and was about to turn around when I zoom to my locker.

"Hey Clary...?" I look at Simon and he has a sad face "Mmhmmm?" I ask "Maybe, we should break up" he says staring at the floor "OH NO BUT WE ONLY WENT OUT FOR AN HOUR, DAMN THAT SUCKS OKAY SI I LOVE YOU BESTIE!" I hug him and zoom off to Magnus "He was sad Magnus" I say putting my hands on my hips.

He stares at me up and down "I like the new Clary's clothes better than old Clary's her clothes looked like my grandma's" I stare at him "Don't push your luck Warlock, I don't have to forgive Jace, I'm only doing this FOR YOU" I hiss.

"My dear, you are but your mostly doing it because you've realized the feelings you have for Jace" God he's right. "By the angel Magnus, do you read every single one of my thoughts?!" he nods and smiles. Alec comes and hugs Magnus, Magnus smiles and walks away with Alec.

Fine, I'm forgiving Jace, but I'mnot just going to go out with him, He's needs to regain my trust and believe me that's harder now...

AFTER SCHOOL IN THE INSTITUTE...

I go inside my room and throw my stuff. Someone knocks on my door "Come IN!" I shout loudly, Jace walks in I freeze "Magnus told me you wanted to tell me something..?" Jace closes my door and sits next to me.

"Uh... yah... I forgive you..." I say staring at him, he smiles "I knew you wanted me back" he leans in but I put my hand on his face "Calm down, FORGIVE not I want you back... You need to get my trust again Jace, I'm not just going to go out with you again" He stares at me with a hurt expression, I blink and its gone.

He sighs "I don't need to trust you Clary, I love you and that's all I need t be with you again, Clary you don't know how much I suffered when you were gone and now its even worse since I see you and you hate me..." he looks at me, I stare into his eyes.

"I don't hate you Jace... I was just angry and I said that... I hated what you did... I just wanted to leave the institute and New York because that would just remind me of you and what you did and how bad it hurt me" I say lowly.

"I'm sorry Clary, I really am I didn't do it on purpose I was drunk Clary please believe me..." he touches my arm, I let him...

Should I believe him? '_Clary darling I know you're going to give him time to woo you back but, BELIEVE HIM I've also read his thoughts and I've seen his memories and he's not lying, it wasn't on purpose Clarissa he does love you... OH ALEC... Oops uh... bye' Magnus says_

_"_Okay, I believe you Jace..." I look at my floor, Jace squeezes my arm and looks at me "Thanks Clary.." he whispers and hugs me. I hug him back and put my face in the crook of his neck. Oh by the angel how much I've missed his hugs.

Jace pulls away all too soon "Well I'll let you be.." he says standing up and leaving. Oh Jace...

I take of my clothes and put on pajamas and get in my bed, its still day time but I'm tired...

I feel somebody hug me, and not knowing who it is, I get up and push them off with the palm of my hand and they go flying and hit the floor. "Ah... Damnit Spitfire that hurt.." I recognize that voice anywhere.

I look and see its night, damnit I slept until this time? I turn on the lights and there is Stiles, He's on the floor rubbing his head.

Stiles is one of the youngest shadow hunters but pretty good for his age, he has a crush on me, He's 14. He has black hair, gray eyes, tannish skin, he's pretty muscular for a 14 year old, and I wont lie he's cute but obviously I'm too old. I met Stiles when I first came here, as years passed I felt like Stiles was my brother and I loved his as one, I always helped him with fights or anything , and if anything ever happened to him its like something happening to Nadia.. Horrible. I would be hurt, sad, depressed, and I would cry.. I know because he's already been in the infirmary for messing with a dangerous demon.

"STILES!" I shout. I throw myself on him and hug him tightly "Not... that... I don't... enjoy ...the ...girl... I ...like hugging... me, its ...just... uh... your squeezing me too ...death..." I loosen my grip and keep hugging him, he hugs me back.

"I missed you sooooo much" I say kissing his forehead. "By the angel, I'm 14 not a kid... But I still did enjoy that kiss" he chuckles.

Stiles went to Idris to visit his aunt for a month. And now he's back, he also goes to our school, our school is for middle school to high school. A few minutes later the whole gang is in my room. "God Clary I thought someone was killing you" muttered Isabelle.

Stiles is still hugging me and rubbing his face on my stomach "S-S-Stiles... Stiles... Stiles... STILES" He jumps off and stares at the whole gang wide eyed. "You saw..." he starts, they all nod. He blushes and throws himself on my bed and covers himself.

I sigh. Nadia is the last one to come in "What's with all the noise?" she asks. I jerk my chin towards my bed. Nadia walks to my bed and uncovers Stiles, she shrieks "Stiles!"she shouts and hugs him, he hugs her back "Hey Nadia" he says smiling.

"Who's that?" asks Jace who's red... Which means his mad or jealous. I chuckle. I still remember things about him... "He's the youngest shadow hunter here, and he's my best friend" I say sitting on my bed. "Correction, boyfriend" he says sitting next to me and trying to hold my hand. I shoot him a look and he stops.

Everyone laughs when he said he was my boyfriend "Please, Clary wouldn't go for someone as small and horrifying like you" Jace says. I stare at him "What did you just say about him?" Nadia and I say in unison. We stand up and stand in front of Jace. "Jace... you wouldn't want to get your ass whooped by the best shadow hunters ever?" Isabelle says staring at him like he's stupid.

He shrugs and walks to his room. Everyone leaves the room, so its just Nadia, Stiles, and I. We spend the whole night talking about what he did in Idris and what type of demons he killed.

**I think this chapter was... bad...and fast I guess D: tell me what you think, review please and thanks for reading :]**


	4. The Black Orchid

**Thanks so much for the reviews :D I appreciate them a lot. Now I again am going call another one of my characters after my first favorite character from Teen Wolf... Ohhh Teen Wolf. I obviously don't own that song Clary and Nadia were singing its called Nobody Does It Like You by Selena Gomez.**

Clary POV

Nadia left the room to go to sleep because it was really late. So its was just Stiles and I. I suddenly remembered about somebody "Hey Stiles, Where's Isaac?" I stared at Stiles who was fixing his hair. I rolled my eyes.

Isaac is 13 another one of our youngest Shadow hunters, he's also like a brother to me. Isaac went with Stiles to Idris but I don't know why he isn't here right now... Isaac was also Stile's best friend and parabatai, he also goes to our school.

"Well, I don't know we came up together and I came to your room and he went POOF" Says Stiles motioning with his hands an 'explosion'

I roll my eyes, I get up "Come on, lets go look for him he has to be here somewhere..." I open the door and Stiles follows me into the halls. We pass by each bedroom door looking under to see if the nights are on.

When we finally see one with lights on. I think its Magnus's room. I open the door and see Magnus playing around with Isaac's light brown hair and putting it up in glittery spikes "ISAAC!" Magnus had a jar of glitter in his hands and it falls all over Isaac when I shouted.

Stiles and I look at each other and laugh. "Now! Clarissa! How dare you scare me like that, because of you I dropped all my glitter" he pouts. I get up "Magnus, you can snap your fingers and 50 billion jars of glitter will appear I don't see why your complaining" I grab Isaac's hand and walk away slowly from Magnus. "Oh my I forgot about that" he says talking to himself.

I look at Isaac and close Magnus's door. Isaac has light brown hair that's cut from the sides not all of it just trimmed and he has a good amount of hair falling over the side of his forehead but is now full of glitter, he has light brown eyes, fair skin, taller than me..., and muscular like Stiles.

Young shadow hunters do have to train and stay in good shape. Isaac smiles and hugs me. While he hugs me he rubs off some of his glitter on me "Isaac!" I exclaim "Your fault its all over me" he says sticking his tongue out. I chuckle. We walk to my room and Isaac asks if he could shower in my bathroom... Why not in his?

I shrug. He grabs a towel and some clothes from his room and starts the shower. "I'll be back, babe" says Stiles "Hahaha Not" I say flatly. Stiles laughs and leaves the room.

I lay down and close my eyes, a few minutes later I feel someone sit on my bed. I open my eyes and find Jace shirtless and staring at me and smiling smugly. "What do you want Herondale? Arent you supposed to be sleeping? You got school tomorrow" I hiss.

"I could say the same for you, Hey now calm down I thought we were..." his voice trails off "Friends..." he finishes. I sigh "Sorry" I mumble. "Did I just hear you say sorry?" asks Stiles walking in the room shirtless.. Seriously? what's with the shirtless guys in my room today?

"What about it?" Jace looks at Stiles curiously. "Clary never tells anyone sorry, its how she 'rolls'" he says sitting next to me. He lays down and puts his head on my lap. I play with his hair. "Oh really?" Jace asks smirking.

"You must be special or something because Clary doesn't even say sorry to me" Stiles says frowning. "Liar, I do say sorry to you... with my facial expressions..?" I smile a bit, Wow what a stupid excuse to not get Stiles all suspicious about Jace and me, and our history.

"Sure..." Stiles looks at me thoughtfully, I look at Jace and see him smiling from ear to ear "So I'm special to you Clary?" Whispers Jace in my ear, his lips brushing my ear. I shiver, I remember when we use to be together in his room he use to whisper sweet nothings in my ear and then he would kiss me...

I snap out of my thoughts, I stare at Jace and blush but I cover my face with my hair. Stiles sits up and plays with his fingers. "No comment" I look at Jace who's laying down on my bed. Oh yeah, next thing you know all the freaking boys are going to be sleeping on my bed.

Isaac comes out shirtless and in pajama pants "SERIOUSLY WHY ARE ALL THE BOYS IN THIS GOD DAMN ROOM SHIRTLESS?!" I say. "Well don't complain, you know you like looking at me shirtless" Jace looks at me and smiles. I roll my eyes "You always did when we were going out" I tense. "Going out?" asks Isaac and Stiles. I don't care if they know I was going out with Jace, they just always make a big deal about my life and what happened in it and I don't like it, plus I don't want to remember anything about Jace and me.

I mean yes, I have feelings for him but until I can trust him I don't want to hear about anything that has to do with me and him going out. "Yeah.. we went out" I whisper. "What happened?" asks Isaac sitting next to Stiles. I close my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it.." I murmur "Did he love you?" asks Stiles looking at me

See? "Hard to tell if he did..." Jace told me he loved me and he still does.. I believe he does right now.. but before I don't know what to believe.. '_Honey, did I not tell you he did?' says Magnus's voice_

Stop reading my thoughts! Go screw Alec or something! '_He's sleeping... But fine I'll stop reading them.. for now... but believe Jace CLARY!' _

Weirdass Warlock.. Jace looks at me "Did you love him?" asks Isaac. I lay down with my legs on the edge of my bed, I feel Jace's legs under me, I slap them away and lay down again. "Yes.." I whisper closing my eyes.

"How much?" asks Stiles. "A lot.." I murmur. "What did he dooooooo, I want to know" begs Isaac "HE SCREWED ANOTHER GIRL GOD DAMNIT" I snap. They stare at me with hurt and then stare at Jace, Stiles shakes his head.

I stay laying down and don't care about who left and who stayed, I just don't want to talk about what happened between me and Jace and these kids just make things worse for me...I love them but they can get annoying, and talking about what happened with me and Jace, all it does is make me remember the pain I went through.

I open my eyes to find only Jace in the room. I sigh. "Arent you going to leave? I wanna sleep" I mumble. "Nah, mind if I crash here for today? I wont touch you.." he says staring at me. "Whatever" I was in no mood to fight, I turned off the lights and got into bed. I wrapped the sheets around me, Jace was facing the opposite side as me. "Good night Clary" he says "Night Jace"

_I should have went to Pandemonium with Isabelle and the others I would have been with Jace and-_

_I heard a big bang come from his room. I got up and heard a moan, a girl moan saying Jace's name and he just chuckled. I opened the door and found Jace on another girl._

_I got sad and mad. I ran into my room packed my things and opened a portal and heard Jace calling my name and telling me not to go. I went through the portal and found another Shadow hunter called Nadia._

_She took me to the institute. She showed me my room and I threw my things on the floor and cried for weeks and weeks because of what Jace did to me_

I wake up and feel someone's arm holding on loosely to my waist. I snap up and look at Jace who looks very peaceful. "Ughhahh" I throw his arm off and he sits up What..?" he asks "You had your arm around me.." I say trying to get up but the only way is sitting on Jace and getting off. Nope. I found another way.

I stood up on my bed and flipped over and landed perfectly. Jace stared at me "Get out" I say leaning on my wall. He gets up silently and walks out the door "Don't take it personal Jace, I'm like this mostly with everyone except Nadia, Stiles, and Isaac" I mumble. Jace opened his mouth but quickly closed it and left my room.

He had his arm around me... Just like when I would have nightmares and I would go into his room, he would hold me tight and close. I shake my head and grab some clothes. Yes, I get to go demon hunting, today is Friday. Off to The Black Orchid tonight. The Black Orchid is like Pandemonium, it has demons and all types of downworlders.

I smirk. I grab my leather skinny pants, my black boxing boots I used to box but I don't anymore and I just use the shoes for fashion, my leather jacket and a tight shirt that shows my stomach its black and in big white letters that look like someone painted on it and its dripping it says 'VIVE LA ROCK'

I go into my bathroom. I put on some black eyeliner and some mascara. I put on some red lipstick.. Isabelle gave it to me and she said if I don't use it she'll do bad things to me. I laugh at the thought. I straighten my hair and put it in a high pony tail.

I grab my helmet and walk down the hall way. Nadia is wearing some back skinny jeans, a gray tanktop, her leather jacket, black converse, and has her hair in a fish braid, she has her helmet in her hands.

I put my helmet between my hip and arm. I knock on Stiles and Isaac's door. Nadia and I take them to school, they pick who they wanna go with and we take them, Stiles always picks me so Isaac always goes with Nadia.

Stiles opens his door. He's wearing a burgundy shirt, gray skinny jeans, and high top black converse. Isaac is wearing a muscle shirt, a black sweater, black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

I chuckle. They look so adorable. I hug both of them, Stiles walks beside me and Isaac walks beside Nadia. Isabelle comes out of her room in some white skinny jeans, a turquoise halter top and some ankle high black boots. I stop and tell her "We're going demon hunting today, in The Black Orchid, its California's Pandemonium except different name" She stares at me and shrieks "I PICK WHAT YOU WEAR!" She shouts. "Something black?" She shakes her head.

I shrug "At least I tried" I mumble. I walk outside of the institute. I see Jace talking to Magnus, Alec was walking behind us "Hey Alec" I say with a smile, he hugs me and walks off to Magnus. I walk to them "Demon hunting, The Black Orchid, Its like Pandemonium" I say not wanting to explain everything.

Jace looks at me up and down and his eyes go wide, he finally speaks after staring at me"Ah, you just want to spend time with me don't you?" asks Jace smirking. "Make sure to wear something pretty" is all I said and walked away.

I got on my motorcycle, I put my helmet on. Stiles grabbed my waist, I felt the cool leather on my skin since my waist was bare since my shirt wasn't covering a lot. I take out my black fingerless gloves and put them on.

I start riding off to school when I hear Jace whistle. I roll my eyes. Nadia looks at me and smiles. Isaac stares at me and I look at him, he usually knows when I'm asking him something so he just shrugs and looks ahead.

In a few minutes we're at school. I'm at my locker putting my helmet inside, when Stiles and Isaac tell me Sebastian is coming, They know Sebastian and Sebastian knows them. They like Sebastian and Sebastian likes them, eh sorry still not in the explaining mood.

" We're not going out anymore" I tell them facing my locker so I wont have to look at Sebastian. Honestly I don't know why he cheated on me? What do I have a freaking sign that says 'HEY CHEAT ON ME ITS FUN! I LIKE WHEN BOYS CHEAT ON ME'

Someone grabs my waist and turn me around. I stare at Sebastian. I push him away "What do you want?" I spat out. Nadia stares at us aware of anything he might do. Stiles and Isaac talk to some of their friends.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the gang walking in. Isabelle walks next to Nadia and stare. "What? I cant say that my girlfriend looks sexy as hell today? Or say hi?" he grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him. I push him away again "Are you mentally retarded Sebastian? We're over! Go to Aline or something but I told you to never talk to me" I say through gritted teeth.

His face hardens, he grabs my wrist tightly "Your my girlfriend, I don't care what happened between us your MY girlfriend okay?" he hisses.

I snatch my wrist back "Your crazy Sebastian I would never go out with someone like you again" I growl. "Watch your back" is all he says and walks away and punches a locker. Great, on Fridays he also goes to The Black Orchid and hunts for demons.

Whatever I'm going and I don't care if he's there. Isabelle walks over to me "What the hell was that?" she asks staring at me wide eyed. "Nothing, he just said to watch my back" I shrug "He seems scary Clary, I don't think he's the type that plays around" Isabelle looks at Sebastian. He isn't this kid was messing around with me and I was trying my best not to beat the hell out of him. Sebastian says that and his dark side came out he beat the kid up and broke his nose and ribs.

Jace, Magnus, Alec, and Simon walked over. "What happened with you two?" asks Simon concerned "Nothing Si" I mutter. "Honey, look at your wrist and tell me that's nothing" Magnus points a sparkly finger with a big blue diamond ring on it to my wrist.

I pull up my sleeve a bit more and see Sebastian left me a bruise on my wrist. My eyes go wide. "Damn he has problems" mutters Stiles as he walks over to me. "You were eavesdropping?" asks Nadia "uh.. No?" he says smiling.

"So we're going to The Black Orchid?!" he asks "You're not going any where" Nadia says raising her eyebrow. "Clary..." he whines, I look at Nadia " Isaac and him should go, they need to start hunting demons.. Plus they did hunt demons together in Idris" Nadia sighs and agrees to letting them go.

AFTER SCHOOL AT THE INSTITUTE...

Isabelle gives me a baby blue bandeau, a tight short black mini skirt, she gives me knee high black boots. I grab my seraph blade and stick it in one boot , I grab my stele and stick it in the other.

Isabelle shoves me in my bathroom, she crimps my hair up, she gives me light pink lipstick and puts it on my lips, she re-applies black eyeliner and mascara. She puts me some blush on.

"There, Finally you can show off your boobs" she says pointing to the bandeau. They're basically spilling over. I sigh. I never go for things this revealing ... or this colorful as a matter of fact.

Isaac and Stiles walk in the room to ask me what should they wear but stop and stare at me, they look at me up and down. Their jaw drop "Whoa..." They say in unison. Their gaze stops at my chest. My eyes go wide and I grab my sheets and cover myself. Boys..

I was about to open my mouth when Isabelle tells them to go get all their shoes and clothes and come back.

Nadia walks in and stares at me and laughs "Shut it Rose, you're next" I say with an evil smirk. Her face turns to a horrified expression as Isabelle sees her.

Isabelle throws her on the bed and comes back with a black and gray embellished dress, black platform booties, and a gray blazer. Nadia puts it on and its short and tight, of course why wouldn't it be? Isabelle grabs Nadia and curls her hair, she puts red lipstick on her, black and gray eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. Nadia hides her seraph blade in her blazer and her stele in the pocket of the blazer.

I stand up and go into the bathroom "What are you going to wear?" I ask her. She looks at me and smiles. She leaves the room and a few minutes later she comes in wearing a coral cropped exposed zip bralet, a nude leather jacket, flared silk-chiffon shorts, a leatherette skinny belt, and light platform wedges. Her hair is crimped up as well, she has on some coral lipstick on, white and light pink eye shadow. Her whip curled up on her arm.

Isaac and Stiles come in with a pile of shirts and pants and shoes. They wear colored shirts just not often.

Stiles ends up wearing a striped muscle shirt, some black skinny jeans, low top original converse, and his leather jacket. He has his seraph blade in his belt and his stele in his pocket. His seraph blade in his belt and his stele in his pant pocket

Isaac wears a blue t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, and blue vans. His seraph blade in his belt and his stele in his pant pocket.

We all walk down the halls of the institute. We find the boys waiting for us downstairs. Simon is wearing a red shirt, a leather vest, skinny jeans, and converse.

Magnus is wearing a green sparkly vest, a blue shirt, red sparkly pants, and yellow toms.

Alec is wearing a black t-shirt, black jacket, black jeans, and black boots. Like always, he always wore that back in New York. His seraph blade in his belt and his stele in his boot.

Jace is wearing a white t-shirt, his leather jacket, and leather pants, and his combat boots. His seraph blade in his belt and his stele in his pocket.

"We can go walking" I say walking down the stairs. Jace looks at me and his eyes go wide. "Clary, darling every day you just get more and more gorgeous don't you?" Magnus winks and I laugh. Alec looks at me and smiles.

"Magnus is it? She's always hot" Stiles says snickering. "Watch it little man" I hiss. We open the institute door and walk to The Black Orchid.

AT THE BLACK ORCHID ENTRANCE...

We walk up to the bouncer, I tippie toe and whisper a few things in his ear and he lets us in. I'm greeted by the colorful lights, the alcohol in the air, people dancing, and the dance floor lighting up with designs.

I go to the bar and ask for a Bloody Mary. Jace sits next to me "You look... beautiful.. I would say sexy but I'm afraid you'll slap me and hate me again and I cant risk that cant I?" he smirks. I smile and roll my eyes.

The bartender winks at me and gives me the drink. I sip on it. I see Sebastian teasing a demon girl in a far corner, kissing her, touching her, and now draggingher to a room.. to kill her.

The gang comes to the bar. "Well Magnus you don't have to do anything, Stiles and Isaac pair up since you're parabatai, Nadia and I, Jace and Isabelle" I say placing down the empty glass cup.

"Awww, but I want to be with you" whines Isabelle. "Fine" I say spotting a demon. I smirk "I found a demon, I'll handle him" I walk to the dance floor and give a flirty smile to the demon. He winks at me and I tell him to come over.

He has light light almost turquoise blue hair, green eyes, tan skin, and by the looks of it he's also ripped, and very cute. But pass the glamour and he's red and black, with red eyes and horns sticking out of his head, sharp teeth, and a tail swaying.

I put aside the disgust and dance with him. I put my back to his chest and I start grinding on him to try to find a way to get him alone. I turn around and whisper in his ear as seductively as I can "Lets go some where private" he smirks and grabs my hand.

I look at Jace who's staring at me and grabbing the glass cup hard enough that he breaks it. Nadia and Isabelle stare at me. I nod. The demon takes me in a storage room, its quite large if you ask me.

I put him against a wall and start kissing him "Stupid Mundane" he spats. "Mundane?" I say innocently as I pull out my blade and whisper its name and it starts glowing "Shadow hunter" he hisses and stares at me. "Ah, one of the best shadow hunters, I've heard of you.. The great Clarissa Fray, the one who can create new runes." he says walking towards me.

"So you've heard of me, well I'm quite famous" I smirk. His tail swipes against my feet but I jump and dodge the attack. I smile. Isabelle and Nadia walk in. Nadia takes out her seraph blade and whisper its name and it blazes. Isabelle grabs her whip and readies it for attack.

He hisses. I jump in the air and stab it, but it still stands. A hand grabs me and I turn around to find Sebastian. I feel a sharp pain my arm and see a gash on it, Nadia nods at me and stabs the demon, but he attacks, Isabelle whips it.. She throws her whip and it encircles his foot, she pulls it and it falls.

I look back at Sebastian "What do you want?" I growl "You are going to be my girlfriend Clary" I stare at him "No" I spat "Fine, have it your way I'll work with... someone to take away your stupid amateur shadow hunters" he smiles.

"I can stop you, with the help of my friends" I shove him away, but he grabs me and kisses me. I slap him "Get away from me" I hiss. Isaac and Stiles come in "Oh we found you" he says staring at Isabelle who just finished killing the demon with the help of Nadia.

I look at Sebastian and he's staring at Isaac. He smirks. He pulls out a dagger and throws it "No! ISAAC MOVE!" Isaac stares at me and notices the dagger flying towards him. I run and stand in front of Isaac. I focus and stare at the dagger. I grab the dagger with my finger. It still went forwards just a bit when I grabbed it so it cut my fingers.

"Whoa" Isabelle says. I stare at Sebastian who looks shocked. I throw the dagger back. He moves away and easily dodges it. I walk to him "Leave them alone" I say through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do?" he chuckles. I put away my seraph blade and grab a spare knife I always have on me no matter what and where I am. I slash Sebastian across the face and he stares at me "Now you did it Clary" he shouts. He slaps me and I stumble back. I stare at him.

Oh its on. I jump in the air and land on Sebastian's shoulders. I grab the dagger and drive it in his shoulder, he screams. He grabs my arms and throws me on the floor. I show no pain, even though I'm hurting like a bitch.

Isaac, Stiles, Isabelle and Nadia step forward "No, this is my fight" I say and turn to Sebastian. I get back up and twirl the dagger in my hands. Sebastian throws himself but I move aside and he falls on the floor. I straddle him and I was about to stab him when he slams me on the floor. I bite my lip.

I stand up, Sebastian's back is facing Isaac. Sebastian holds his small dagger in his hand. I flick my dagger and it goes flying but Sebastian ducks and the dagger goes into Isaac's chest. My eyes go wide.

Sebastian chuckles. I need a weapon.. something. Isabelle must see that because she throws me her whip. I nod and I see Nadia help Isaac.

Bitch how could he do that to Isaac? He's a damn kid. I flick my wrist and the whip hits Sebastian in the chest and a gash appears on his chest. I keep whipping him repeatedly, again, and again. He's on the floor and I stand above him. "This is for Isaac" I lift the whip up and it hits him in the arm and his chest again. He screams.

I give Isabelle her whip and grab Isaac ignoring Stile's protest. I run out the storage room and out the club and to the institute, I hear Simon and Jace calling me but I don't care. "I'm so sorry Isaac" I say feeling tears run down my cheek. "Its...okay...it...wasn't...your...fault..." he looks at me and gives me a weak smile. Blood spreads on his shirt. I cry more and more.

I go inside the institute and run into the infirmary room, I put him on the bed. I take the dagger out. Isaac's exclaims in pain. His face is pale and sweat is pouring down his face. I clean is wound, until a hand grabs my arm. I look and see Magnus "Let me handle this" I nod and walk to my room ignoring the people talking to me.

I open my door and close it. As soon as I do I fall on the floor and cry and sob. Isaac cant die.. I mean yes its stupid to cry for someone like I am but I love him, he's like a brother and if he dies I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

My door opens and closes. Someone grabs me and hugs me. I look and find Jace. I don't care if I don't want to talk to him, but I need him right now he's the only person who can comfort me, even if its been years. I hug him back and dig my face in his chest and cry. He rubs my back and kisses my head "Its okay Clary" he whispers.

"Jace.." I say through sobs. "Yes?" "I'm sorry for being such a bitch" He pulls away and looks at me, he smiles and kisses my forehead. I just keep crying.

**Okay! :o What did you thinkkkkk? Was it good? Boring? Too much? Review and let me know. Thanks a lot for reading :D I'll write chapter 5 tomorrow unless I cant... Well bye my lovelys!**


	5. I'll Hurt Them

**Thanks so much for the follows, reviews, and favorites ! :D it means a lot to me :] And Lydia yes, I do watch Teen Wolf I LOVE Teen Wolf :D only 4 more episodes left D: or 3 I don't remember... o.o ANYWAYS here's chapter 5 I hope you enjoy :D**

Jace POV

Clary is still crying and she's holding me like I would leave at any minute,but I wouldn't leave her.. at all no matter what..

Clary finally stops crying and she lays down. She looks at me. Her eyes are red and puffy, but she still looks beautiful no matter what. I kiss Clary on her forehead "Good night Clary" I mumble wishing I could stay with her.

As I move away from her she grabs my wrist. I look at her "Jace, please stay with me... I don't want to be by myself...please Jace" a tear falls down her cheek. I turn off the lights and grab her and bring her closer to me. She puts her face on my chest. I hug her tightly "Good night Jace, and thanks for staying with me, I appreciate it a lot" she looks at me and kisses me on the cheek.

Even if it isn't the type of kiss I wanted , I wouldn't mind it at all since its Clary.

NEXT DAY... SATURDAY

I woke up to find Clary looking at me "Admiring me Red?" I say smirking. She stares at me, you can see nothing but sadness in her eyes. "Oh Clary, I'm sorry he's going to be okay.." I hug her and she hugs back.

"I did this to him, if he dies its all my fault" she starts crying. I pull away "Look at me Clary" I say sternly, she looks at me and I stare into those mesmerizing green eyes "It isn't your fault okay? Isabelle told me what happened, you were defending Stiles and Isaac, Isaac knows you didn't do it on purpose" she stares at me.

"WELL thanks for reminding me, I was talking about my pet gold fish" she says pouting "Really?" I ask her "No, I'm just kidding I thought a joke could lighten up the mood.." she mumbles "Clary, you always lighten up my mood.." I whisper. She smiles "Can you move? I want to go see Isaac" I nod and I get off the bed. She grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom.

She comes out in a cropped black tank, some dark camouflage shorts, and her combat boots. She has her hair in a messy bun. She was about to walk out when she looks at me "Jace, will you come with me?" she says holding out her hand.

"To the ends of the earth to my love" I say chuckling, she smiles. I grab her hand and walk with her to the infirmary.

This institute is way bigger than New York's the rooms, bathrooms, infirmary, kitchen, and they have stairs instead of an elevator .. one of the bad things.. I get to lazy to walk up stairs.

We stop in front of the infirmary, her breath goes shaky and she reaches for the door knob. She opens the door slowly and quietly. Her grip on my hand tightens but I don't care.

I see Isaac on the bed, his chest bandaged, Stiles sitting beside him but sleeping, Isaac is sleeping.

His shirt is thrown on the floor, medicine is on a night stand beside him, food is there waiting to be eaten, and needles are thrown in the garbage. Wonder what they injected him? And why?

Clary still has my hand in hers, she walks towards Isaac and she touches his face "Isaac... I'm so sorry..." a tear falls of he cheek and onto his bed sheet. Isaac's eyes flutter open and he smiles at Clary. Stiles falls off his chair and jumps back up "I'm okayyyy" he says staring around the room.

I scoff. Like anyone cared or paid attention that you fell. He stares at me then at my hand which is still in Clary's, he shoots me the daggers. I roll my eyes. Clary kisses Isaac on his cheek "It... wasn't... your... fault..." he mumbles.

More tears fall and she smiles. Magnus walks in "Hello darlings, he's okay I just need to do somethings mind leaving the room please?" says Magnus clapping his hands. We all leave the room.

Clary bursts into sobs in the hall ways, I grab her and hug her tightly. "Its okay Clary, let it out" I kiss her head. Nadia walks out of her room and stares at me, at first shooting me the daggers but when she looks at Clary her expression softens and she nods at me.

Isabelle and Alec were walking into their rooms when they see Clary, I shake my head telling them to go away. They look at me and go into their rooms. I lift Clary up and she wraps her legs around me.

I open her room and lay her on her bed. I sit down and cover her but she sits on my lap and hugs me and cries . "Clary, its okay.. you heard Magnus he's fine" I say smiling. She nods and wipes away her tears.

"I wasn't crying because of that, its Sebastian.. He said he would do something to Stiles and Isaac and I know he's not just messing around to scare me, he'll do it and I don't know when" she stares at me "Why would he do that?" I ask her curiously "Because..." she sighs "He wants me to be his girlfriend again and I told him no.."

Dumb ass bastard doesn't he get the concept its over? Clary must see I'm pissed or something because she touches my cheek. I sigh.

Clary tucks herself in her bed and goes to sleep. But before she did she made me promise I would stay with her. I smile at the thought. She's adorable.

NEXT...NEXT DAY WHICH IS MONDAY... SCHOOL O.O

Clary POV

I feel someone grabbing my waist. I look around and find Jace sleeping next to me, usually I would freak out and beat him up but I just love the way I feel when he touches, I feel safe and calm. But that doesn't mean there is anything between Jace and I...

I quietly get up and look at the calendar. I groan knowing we have school today. I grab an oversized sweater that's black and says 'Back Off Or Else' has holes where you can put your thumbs inside and a black short fluffy skirt, I grab my original high top converse, I let my hair loose. I go into the bathroom and look at my highlights they're fading so I dye them again. I grab a black beanie and put it on.

I grab my eyeliner and put it on along with my mascara. I look and see Jace staring at me dreamily "Yes...?" I ask leaning on my wall "Huh..?" he says standing up. I chuckle, I grab my helmet and walk out the door. I'm going to be strong and try not to cry for once when I see Isaac.

As I walk down the hall way Jace stands next to me, I cant help but smile. I see Stiles at the end of the hall smiling at me, usually he wouldn't be so happy when his parabatai is hurt. I shrug. I walk to Stiles. I hug him back and I look to my left and see Isaac standing there smiling and ready for school.

I smile like Cheshire the cat from Alice in Wonderland. I grab him and hug him tightly. I stare at Stiles "I'm taking Isaac on my motorcycle today, not buts" I say knowing Stiles, "FINE" He trudges off to find Nadia.

Then that moment at The Black Orchid hit me, when Sebastian threatened to hurt Stiles and Isaac. He said something about working with someone, but who?

Jace stares at me and touches my shoulder "Red? you okay?" he asks concerned. I nod slowly. That's something I have to find out, who ever it must be they must be popular or one of Sebastian's close friends.

I snap out of my thoughts and walk away, Isaac follows. I walk down the stairs with Isaac and we get on my motorcycle. I put my helmet on Isaac instead of me, this time. I see Magnus and the boys talking and most likely waiting for Isabelle.

I ride my motorcycle to Magnus "Hey Magnus? Thanks for helping Isaac" I say smiling. He smiles back and winks at me. I nod and ride away, Nadia is beside me on her motorcycle "So what about Sebastian?" she asks shouting because of the wind.

"I don't know, all I know is he said he would work with someone to hurt Stiles and Isaac and I need to know who it is..." I answer back shouting.

In a matter of minutes we're at school and I park my bike. I put an arm around Isaac as we walk in the school, just in case something happens. Stiles looks at me "Clary, we'll just run to you if something happens" I sigh and nod. Before Isaac goes I grab my helmet and kiss Stiles and Isaac o the forehead, Nadia does the same.

Nadia looks at me, I know that look its the 'I wanna know something' look. I walk to my locker and put my helmet in there. "So what's up with Jace? He's been with you a lot lately" she say staring at me smiling.

A pair of arms snake around my waist, by the look on Nadia's face its Sebastian. I turn around "Yeah, about Jace?" he asks staring, I push him off "None of your business, fuck off Sebastian" I growl. He pins me on the locker our bodies disturbingly close, "No, why would I? You're my girlfriend" he hisses. I bring my knee up and hit Sebastian's manhood and he falls on the floor.

"Why would I ever go out with you again?" I spat and look at Jace who's right in front of me. He looks at Sebastian "What was he doing?" Jace says almost shouting, "Nothing okay? Drop it Jace" I say grabbing his arm. Jace walks towards Sebastian, I grab Jace's arm and pull him back. "Stop it Jace okay? Please for me" He sighs and nods. He hugs me tightly.

A FEW CLASSES LATER, WHICH IS GYM CLASS...

I walk out into the gym, I changed into my shorts and sports bra, I pick my hair up in a ponytail. Jace, Isabelle, and Nadia walk into the gym in their gym clothes. Yup, they have gym with me.

Jace walks over to me and kisses my forehead, I don't know why he's doing this.. but I don't care.. I miss Jace's affection. I look and see Seelie Queen staring at me and Jace, she storms off into the changing room.

I look on the other side of the gym and see Stiles, Isaac, and their class playing dodge ball. Isaac and Stiles looks at us and waves at us, we wave back and turn to face Coach Belle.

"ALRIGHT CLASS TODAY WE'RE GOING TO PLAY DODGE BALL, LIKE THE SEVENTH GRADERS! ALRIGHT TEAM CAPTAINS ARE JACE AND SEELIE QUEEN!" Shouts Coach Belle.

Jace and Seelie step up. "PICK YOUR TEAM MATES!" She shouts again. Jace picks me, Nadia, Isabelle, a girl named Brittany, a guy named Robin.

Coach Belle holds up the dodge ball and places it in the middle. She blows the whistle and I zoom and grab the dodge ball and run back to my teams side. Jace and Isabelle stare at me with their mouths gaping.

The other team stands on their side and stays aware of when I might throw the ball, but Nadia and I are the champions of dodge ball and no one ever hits us and we always hit the other team.

I throw the ball and it hits a blonde haired boy in the stomach, he falls and crawls to the bleachers. Seelie grabs the ball and stare at us "Spread out!" shouts Jace. Well its better to be spread out, harder to hit us, if we're all together she has a better chance of hitting us.

Seelie throws the ball and it hits Brittany.

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

Its just Jace, Nadia, Isabelle, and me. On the other side is just Seelie and another girl. The seventh graders stare at us and look to who is throwing the ball. Seelie has the ball. She stares at me and smiles, she throws the ball so it can hit me in the legs but I flip over the ball and land like Cat woman would, I look up at her and smile.

Isabelle has the ball and she stares at Seelie and focuses, Isabelle throws the ball with all her strength but Seelie barely dodges it, Seelie stares at Nadia and throws the ball Nadia catches the ball and smirks. The rules in dodge ball are simple, don't get hit if you do your out, if you catch the ball your not out.

Seelie stares at Nadia with her mouth wide open "Hey! Close your mouth wouldn't want a bug to get in there would you?" I say smiling widely. She shoots me the daggers. Nadia throws the ball but Seelie moves again.

Seelie grabs the ball and throws it to Jace who's winking at some girls staring at him, I roll my eyes Jace stares wide eyed "She hit me" he whines, he stares at me "That's why I don't want to go out with you, you flirt to much" I hiss. He was about to say something but Coach Belle shouted at him and he shouted back. I chuckled.

I grab the ball and throw it, Seelie catches it and throws it quickly, I duck and it hits Isabelle and bounces onto Nadia. They trudge off and sit down cheering for me.

I grab the ball and stare at Seelie, I look at her feet, I stare at her facial expression, I stare at her body language, I notice her body movement. I'm focusing to see when she moves and when she doesn't.

She stares at me, sweat pouring down her face. I move around and notice the volley ball net behind her, I smirk. I throw the ball to the net, She smiles but it quickly disappears when the ball hits her head and she falls.

My team cheers for me. Seelie stares at me with a killer look. I laugh. Stiles and Isaac cheer for me and smile.

I go into the changing room. Isabelle and Nadia have the stalls occupied, and Seelie's team mates are in the stalls so she stares at me and walks to me "Stay away from Jace.. He's mine and he doesn't need some pest to bother him like you, I'll hurt you if you bother him" I chuckle "You? Hurt me?" I laugh even more.

"Seelie I can kill you with my bare hands if I wanted to, I'm considering it right now" I say leaning on the wall. "Yes, you can but I wont hurt you specifically, I'll hurt them" she says turning her gaze towards Stiles and Isaac who are laughing with a group of friends.

She smiles and goes into a stall when one of her team mates get out.

I think I know who's Sebastian's little assistant to hurt Stiles and Isaac.

**What did you think? :D was it boring? I felt like it was kind of boring :o Please review and let me know what you think :] and thanks for reading. WOO TEEN WOLF :D until tomorrow my lovelys :D**


	6. Dont Ever Underestimate Glitter

**Okay thanks for the reviews, I will keep writing the story, but this is MY PLOT if you see anyone else with it they stole it from me, the only thing that isn't mine are probably a few ideas from a story I read but besides that this came from my mind, anyways here's chapter 6 hope you like it, and again thanks for the reviews on telling me to keep writing the story I appreciate it ;]**

Clary POV

I cant believe Sebastian is working with Seelie Queen, and I especially cant believe she thinks I HAVE SOMETHING WITH JACE, THAT IS CRAZY. I scoff and Isabelle looks at me and raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow

"Uh... I'll tell you later" I mouth knowing Seelie would be hearing. Not that I'm scared of her, I'm honestly not in the mood for fighting or killing. Isabelle nods and leaves the changing room. I go into a stall and change.

I get out and find Seelie dragging Jace into a stall but he refuses, I stifle a laugh as I past by them, Seelie must have seen a small smile on my lips and she shoots me the daggers, I roll my eyes and walk out.

I see Isaac and Stiles talking to Sebastian, Stiles looks at Sebastian ready to make a move at any time, to be honest Stiles and Isaac are hella good fighters for teens. They could easily break Sebastian's whole face.

I see Isaac stare at Sebastian in fear, that's weird... Isaac never got scared of anyone or anyone's words. I walk to Sebastian when a hand grips my shoulder tightly, I turn around and find Seelie "No punching" I was going to say something sarcastic but she interrupted me "If you do, they get it so watch it Fray" she hisses and walks away.

I feel my blood boil, I hate when people talk to me like that, especially when sluts or bitches talk to me like that. I groan at the fact I cant hurt Sebastian and walk towards Isaac and Stiles.

"Shut up!" shouts Stiles, Sebastian was about to strike him but I swiftly grabbed his hand "Your not they're dad, so don't _touch_ them Se-bastard" I growl. He snatches his hand back and looks at me up and down "You should wear short skirts more often" he says grabbing me. I shove him away.

"Back off Sebastian" says a familiar voice, not who I thought would stand up for me but I'm glad. I turn around and see Magnus, he winks at me and smiles, he puts a hand on my shoulder. "What are_ you_ going to do? Summon a glitter storm on me?" Sebastian chuckles. Of course Sebastian knows Magnus is a warlock, he is a shadow hunter and he knows a down worlder when he sees one.

Magnus raises and eyebrow, he looks around no one but Seelie, Nadia, Jace, and Isabelle are around. Of course Stiles and Isaac but you get me. Magnus claps his hands and a ton of glitter falls on Sebastian. "You ass!" he shouts. "Shut up, don't every call Magnus that" Another voice says. I look around and find Alec. What a surprise ...

"Pft, they gay shadow hunter is going to threaten me? I'm soo scared" Sebastian brushes off the glitter but still has some on him. "You are _so lucky _I cant touch you because Sebastian I would have your body thrown in a ditch when I would be done with you" I spat. He touches my chin "Oh baby, I love it when your feisty" I slap his hand away.

"Clary cant touch you" Alec cracks his neck and fingers, he steps up to a wide eyed Sebastian "But I can" Alec swings and punches Sebastian repeatedly "ALEC!" Chant Stiles and Isaac rooting on for Alec.

Seelie runs to me and grabs me by the hair "I warned you Clary" I push her away "Don't touch me, don't push your luck bitch" I hiss. Seelie looks shocked "Hey Seelie, word of advice don't try to hard to get laid by a guy" I look and see Nadia chuckle.

Isnt this awesome? A fight in the gym? Ganging up on the bad guys? JUST LIKE TITANS TOGETHER I always dreamed of this happening. I was happy until Seelie punched Nadia. No one touches my friends, parabatai, family, ex-boyfriend which I am now close but still hate, BUT ME.

I grab Seelie by her hair "Listen Seelie, I'll tell you this once. Don't touch my friends because I'll make you _regret_ you even know me. Now we can pretend this didn't happen okay? We can go back to I didn't touch you, and we're okay" I say smoothly to creep her out, which apparently worked. She moves away from me and scowls "Fine, but get your friend off Sebastian. I'm still serious about touching Sebastian, if you do your little friends get it and if you and Jace go near each other they get it... GOT IT" She almost shouts. I nod. Not because I'm scared of her, I'm scared of her touching Stiles and Isaac.

I walk fast and get Alec off Sebastian with the help of Magnus. Sebastian's face is bloody, he walks away, Magnus claps his hands and shouts "DONT EVER UNDERSTIMATE GLITTER, MANWHORE!" Sebastian gives him a deadly glare but Magnus ignores it.

Seelie and Sebastian leave together. Jace, Isabelle, and Nadia walk to us. "What happened?" asks Jace "The fact you flirt with girls and almost screwed with Seelie" I say smirking "Uh... OH you meant right now with Sebastian and that ? my bad" I say snickering.

Suddenly Sebastian comes back, but running. He wants revenge? Wow what a loser. I scoff. Isabelle stands in the front but I push her back "Let me handle this, I'll look forward to it... ALOT" I run and jump in the air, I land like cat woman and stare at Sebastian. I'm still in my landing position and I swing my foot and knock Sebastian down. I stand up and look at him "Oops, did I do that?" I say sweetly. Sebastian gets up and grabs my shoulder hard enough to break it "I'm going to get you back, and I'm going to get your stupid friends" he growls. I try to shake off his grip but lets face it I can only move his arm by hurting him but I know he'll tell Seelie.

His grip grows tighter and tighter, and it hurts like a bitch but I show no pain. Jace comes and pushes Sebastian and grabs me "Fuck off" he spats. Sebastian looks at me one last time and leaves the gym ... again...

I shove Jace away. He looks at me "What's wrong with you?" he says. Everyone is talking to each other so no one is paying attention to us. "I'm starting to trust you just a bit, and you break my trust again by winking at girls and almost screwing Seelie" He looks surprised. "Well, if you don't want to be together I have to move on, and I don't want to be lonely for the rest of my life maybe your just stupid and lonely enough to stay by yourself " he growls.

He didn't just... "I'm not lonely or stupid... I'm just different.." I say lowly. No one's words can hurt me but coming from someone I love it hurts like knives slicing me slowly. "Why do you care if I go with other girls Clary?!" he says getting angrier. No I will not let some bitchy boy talk to me like this "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, I'm just scared you'll hurt me again, and I will NOT let anyone talk to me like this and I shouldn't let you either so don't you DARE scream at me again Jace! I am not that stupid weak Clary I was before I'm stronger , tougher, and rougher. I am not going to get hurt by you again just like you hurt me in the city of glass!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

Jace stares at me and his eyes grow with sorrow "Clary... I didn't mean it like that..." he says hugging me, I push him away roughly "Don't touch me, you make me _sick_" I push past Jace and walk out the room.

I hear Isabelle and everyone else asking what happened and what did he do. He screwed up my heart again. I hear two pairs of foot steps behind me. I go to my locker and grab my helmet and keep walking "Clary!" I turn around and find Isaac and Stiles. "Yah?" I ask like if nothing just happened.

"Where ya going?" asks Isaac "Home" I say flatly. I look at my nails, I need to paint them black _again_. I look back up and see the gang heading towards me. Yikes, I don't want to hear their sympathy or anything. I start running and they start running too. God damn these people. I put my helmet on as soon as I get outside. I run to my bike I put my hands on the back of my bike, I jump and spread my legs and land on my motorcycle.

I start my motorcycle and ride off. "CLARY!" Shouts Jace. Oh by the angel. A few minutes later I see Jace on Nadia's motorcycle next to me "WHAT DO YOU WANT HERONDALE!" I shout. "Please lets talk!" I roll my eyes and speed up. I arrive at the institute and park my motorcycle and climb the institutes stairs. Good Jace let me be alone.

I open my room and find Jace looking at my sketchpad on my bed. I throw my helmet at his head "OW CLARY WHAT THE FUCK" He shouts rubbing his head, I chuckle. I throw my self on him and grab my sketch pad. As soon as I get my sketch pad back I realize I'm straddling Jace and his hands are on my thighs. I blush. NO I do not blush.

_'ohh girl Jace touching your thighs? oh lala don't get to wild' Magnus says _

MAGNUS STOP READING MY THOUGHTS

_'But your memories and thoughts are interesting, like your make out sessions with Jace, you guys are animals!'_

MAGNUS STOP IT!

_'Fine.. Fine'_

Next thing I realize Jace is kissing me, I snake my arms around his neck and kiss back. His hands roam my body, his tongue licks my bottom lip asking one question 'can I come in?' _Hell yeh _our tongues are doing a little dance until I move away and get off him.

"Clary...?" he asks "No, no I am not falling for you Jace... well at least not even more" He stares at me and those big golden eyes stare at me "OH NO SIR MOVE YOUR CUTE BIG EYES AWAY FROM ME, I WILL NOT BE YOUR NEXT SEX VICTIM" I hiss. He stares at me and laughs. "To hell with you Jace!" I shout "Alright, as long as your there with me" he smiles smugly. I narrow my eyes and throw my shoe at him.

It hits him square in the face. "Ow..." "OUT" He gets up, he grabs me and kisses me hard but passionate and pulls away "Alright, I'll leave" he smirks and leaves.

_Jace Herondale will be the death of me_

**Sorry it was short, I hoped you liked it! :] please review and thanks for reading. Sorry there was no action in this chapter but I think there will be next chapter :o Until tomorrow my lovelys! :D**


	7. Hey There

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites I appreciate them ALOT :D and thanks to sprinklesonpancakes for the compliments about my stories, I appreciate the compliment to and your stories are awesome so peeps check out her stories ^ .^ anyways here's chapter 7 enjoy!**

Clary POV

Its been week since I've talked to Jace, everything has been fine. Today is Friday so we're planning on going to The Black Orchid and kick some demon ass.

But right now I'm just waiting for Isabelle to barge in my room and scream and pick out some clothes for me. Well she doesn't, I shrug and I pick out my own clothes. As I get up Isabelle throws me something "Ow damnit Izzy" I exclaim rubbing my head. "STOP RIGHT THERE, I PICK YOUR CLOTHES... Sorry I was picking out Nadia's outfit" Isabelle skips inside my room and looks and me and goes to her room.

Isabelle comes in with a Bebe black strapless lace dress, red pumps, and a black blazer. "FINALLY SOMETHING BLACK! Except red I don't mind it but... ehh" I say. Isabelle sticks her tongue out and throws me everything. The dress covers my face while the shoes hit my boob and stomach. I fall on the floor and groan.

"OWWW" I shout. A few seconds later I hear foot steps. I take the dress of my face and lay on my back on the floor. Jace and Magnus look at me, they raise their eyebrows. "What? Isabelle threw shoes at me, and it hit my BOOB and my STOMACH... A girls weakness" I murmur as Jace lifts me up in one swift motion.

"Mind if I make your boob feel better?" asks Jace smugly. I bring my knee up to his groin "Does that answer your question?" I ask as he doubles over "Oh I don't want to get in the middle of this" Magnus lifts up his arms and runs away like a little screaming girl. I chuckle.

"No, it... makes... me... think...you...wanna...make...my...dick...feel...be tter" he says on the floor holding his most 'prized' possession. I grab him by the hair "listen up Jace, I like you yes ... possibly love you but I'm not going to flirt with you or kiss you .. We're ... frenemies .. yeah you can say that.." I let go of his hair.

He stands up and smiles. I know that smile oh no... He grabs me by the waist and throws me on the bed, he has me pinned "Tell me you don't like this" he growls as he brings his body closer. Oh.. No Clary fight it "I don't want it" I say smugly. He looks shocked. I chuckle. Magnus and Alec suddenly barge in making out. Jace looks at them "You're in the wrong room" Jace says, Alec jumps away from Magnus and blushes like a madman. "And you're raping Clary" Magnus says jabbing a finger towards Jace.

"Hm... you have a point" Jace looks at me, Magnus and Alec leave.. but Isabelle comes in with Nadia.. THANK THE ANGEL. "ISABELLE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I say like a little girl. She sighs "Jace get off her, she needs to get ready" Jace brushes his lips on my cheek teasingly and gets off me.

Before he leaves he winks at me and closes the door. I roll my eyes and groan. "What's wrong now girly?" asks Isabelle dragging Nadia in the bathroom. "I like... Jace... but I'm scared he'll hurt me and Seelie threatened to hurt Stiles and Isaac if I interfere with some microscopic chance she has with Jace" I mumble.

Isabelle drops a load of gel on Nadia's head when I said that. "She what? and YOU LIKE JACE!" She shouts. Jace knocks on the door "Listen, can you guys SHUT THE HELL UP I'm trying to talk to someone on the phone, specifically a girl .. heh" Jace closes the door and I scream.

"That's another reason!" I say loudly. "Shh, I think he heard us and he was messing around with us. Don't worry Clary, you'll be with Jace... if he breaks your heart again DONT leave face him, most likely just beat him up until your happy" Isabelle says scooping off the gel on Nadia's head.

"Screaming banshee just get dressed, if Jace wants to get you jealous by talking to a girl, get him jealous by grinding on another guy. If we find a demon we'll take care of it, you just have fun and get Jace jealous got it?" Nadia says. I nod and sigh.

"Well, if you want to get Jace jealous and head over heels for you that dress wont do!" Isabelle says running out the room with the outfit she gave me and coming back with a new a outfit.

It's a white short dress, its puffy, and it makes my boobs stick out. Well over the years I have gotten a better body in my opinion. So I put the dress on and look at my boobs, never would I have put this dress on but if its to make Jace jealous then bring on the dresses!

Isabelle gives me white pumps, "Dude, why do you have so many pumps?" I ask slipping the high heels on. She shrugs and goes back to Nadia who's wearing a baby blue strapless floral lace dress with silver wedges. Isabelle put Nadia some silvery-white eyeshadow with baby blue eye shadow, some mascara, and light pink lipstick. Nadia's hair is in curls.

Isabelle shrieks as she sees me "Oh by the angel, we're probably like the same size when it comes to bra's!" And she's happy because...? Well yeah I think we are and believe me Isabelle's size for bras as huge...

Isabelle grabs me and shoves Nadia out of the bathroom. Isabelle puts me some white eye shadow with some gray eye shadow, she puts me red lipstick, she straightens my hair, she puts on some blush and Voila!

"There!" I look at Isabelle to tell her when is she going to get dressed but she's already in navy blue tight mini skirt with those spiky things, a black flowy shirt, and some knee high boots. Nadia and I get our blades and steles. Isabelle curls her whip on her wrist making it look like a bracelet and grabs her stele.

We all walk down the stairs. Simon stares at me and his eye widen, "No, here take my shirt" Simon says taking off his shirt. "SIMON LEWIS IT TOOK MY FOREVER TO GET CLARY THIS SEXY" Isabelle was interrupted by Jace and Stiles "Pftttt she always looks sexy... especially now" they say. I roll my eyes "ANYWAYS IF YOU GIVE HER YOUR SHIRT AND HER MAKE UP IS RUINED I WILL STRIKE YOU WHERE YOU STAND" She shouts at the top of her lungs.

Even batman would piss his pants if he heard Isabelle shouting like this. Simon smiles at me and hugs me. "So Si how's it going?" I ask trying to make conversation. "Nothing.." he mumbles. Figures he's probably mad at me even though he hugged me..

We leave the institute and start walking to The Black Orchid.

I walk to Stiles and Isaac. "Heya" says Stiles staring at me. "Hi" I say looking at him awkwardly. I look at Isaac who's strangely quiet. "Isaac what's wrong?" I ask him, he shakes his head and looks at the concrete floor as we walk. "You guys got your seraph blades and steles?" I ask Stiles and Isaac, they nod. I sigh.

I walk behind everyone wanting to be alone until we get to the club. Then somebody places a hand on my shoulder, I turn around and find Jace. "What" I say flatly "You look gorgeous" he says smiling at me "Go tell that to some girl you want to screw, Fuck off Jace I don't want to play your little game" I roll my eyes "Well, uh this isn't a game and you're the lucky girl who gets to be in my bed tonight" I knew Jace would never change. I stop walking "I knew you just wouldn't change would you? You only like girls for their looks don't you? Well Jace go chase another girl cause' I ain't sleeping with you" He grabs my arm.

I stare into his golden eyes "I was playing Clary, why cant we be together?" he asks looking at me, well that caught me off guard. I cant just tell him because of Seelie and I don't want to tell him about me not wanting to get my heart broken... I sigh, I guess I gotta tell him about the heart part thingy majigger.

"I don't want you playing with my heart again that's why" I say walking up to everyone else.

AT THE BLACK ORCHID

I'm sitting down drinking some coke not wanting any drink with alcohol in it... for now. Jace stares at me. Isabelle looks at me and nods. I nod back, I get up and go to the dancefloor and find some random cute guy and start dancing with him. Jace stares at me angrily, he grabs a random girl and starts making out with her.

Alright, two can play this game. I turn around and kiss the boy on his lips, he was shocked at first but kissed back. I moved away and saw Jace still kissing that girl, I roll my eyes and ignore him and the chick. I look and see Simon flirting with a werewolf, she giggles and touches his chest. Simon smiles at laughs with her.

I look at Isabelle and see she's grinding on a demon, Nadia is dancing with another demon, Magnus and Alec are making out in a far corner.

I wink at the boy and walk away, I sit down on one of the bar chairs and ignore Jace who's still sticking his throat down a girls throat.

A guy with a baseball hat sits down next to me, you cant really see his face or the color of his hair since its covered with the baseball hat. "Hey there" he says smiling. I smile back "Hi" He murmurs something to bartender and the bartender nods "So you want something to drink?" he asks. "Sure" I mumble as I see Jace kissing the damn girl. What the hell? who holds their breath for that long?

The bartender gives the guy a red drink, the guy hands it to me. I look at it, its red with ice and something fizzy in it. I ignore it and drink it. A few minutes I start dizzy "Well helloooo jelloooo" I say to the guy, he chuckles and grabs me "Hey Lucario where we going?" I ask the guy. I decided to call him Lucario "Somewhere, don't worry" he mumbles taking off his baseball hat. I look at him and see Sebastian. "Sebastian?" I say slowly. I look around and see everything blurry. "Jace!" I shout, but Jace still kisses the girl "JACEEEEEEEE" I say one last time and he looks to see who was calling his name. He looks for me but gets lost in the crowd of dancing people.

Sebastian opens the club door and throws me in the front seat next to him, he drives off to who knows where. I see a huge old place looks like a factory? and then everything goes black.


	8. The Demon Inside Of Me Wants You

**Thanks so much for the reviews c: I appreciate it.**

**mywish21 I read your story and I reviewed it. I think its great.**

**Aliherondale333 yes, I love Stiles too e's hilarious :D along with Isaac he's funny too sometimes O.o**

**sprinklesonpancakes why thank you for the review :]**

**Here's chapter 7 ENJOYYYYY p.s Valentine isn't Clary's dad in my story.**

Jace POV

I was making out with that girl to get Clary jealous, did it work? I don't know.. Until I heard Clary screaming my name, I look for her but don't find her at all. I tell the gang and we look everywhere but she's nowhere to be found.

I go to the bartender "Did you see where the red head went?" I ask him "She was being carried by a guy with black hair" Sebastian that sick bastard.

Isabelle looks at me "WHERE IS SHE!" "Sebastian took her" I say getting angrier by the second, stupid bitch I'm going to make him wish he was never born.

Nadia looks at some girl, I squint and I see Seelie staring at me, I remember Clary telling me something about Seelie working with Sebastian. I walk over to Seelie who was walking away but I grab her arm and yank her so she can look at me "Where is Clary?" I ask with poison.

"What? I-I-I don't know what your talking about" she says looking away, "Listen to me you desperate slut you tell me where Clary is or so help me I'll kill you where you stand" I spat out, yes I realized I was being to violent but I don't know what Sebastian can do to Clary.

"Fine..." she murmurs. She drags me to a corner "He's a some abandoned factory,the... the...supposedly haunted one... its two hours from here" I grip her arm tighter "Don't lie" I say "I'm not..." I let go of her arm and tell the gang.

We all run to the institute change into shadow hunter gear, never know.. and get inside one of the institute's car.

Clary POV

I wake up on a floor, that's really dusty and dirty. I look around and see I'm in an old office. The walls are covered with pictures who are covered with dust. I see an old desk with papers and a chair. And in the corner I see someone.

I get up and get in a fighting stance. "You know Flame, you never dressed up so sexy like that until this Jace guy came along, Don't get me wrong looking at your breasts is a... turn on.. but 'm curious as to know why your dressed like this, is it fore Jace?" he asks.

Jace. The stupid moron who was kissing another girl while this idiot took me. "Curiouser, curiouser" I say like Alice in Wonderland.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouts hurling a picture frame which I easily dodge. "I don't know... My friend I guess?" I'm not intimidated by this ass but I don't want him throwing things at me every second.

"Ok" he simply replies. What a bi-polar bitch. I shake my head to myself. Sebastian starts walking towards me slowly and carefully. He's near me staring at my skimpy outfit and smiling. He is not touching me.

I throw a punch but he blocks it with his arm, I throw another punch but again he blocks it. He then grabs my neck and slams me hard on the floor. I exclaim in pain. "Clary... oh Clary" he says kissing my neck.

My arms aren't blocked by him so I bring my elbow to his head. "Bitch!" he exclaims. I get up and run for the door and open it. As soon as I do I see demons everywhere. I look around the place and see its an old factory. I've heard about it.

It was a clothing factory, people abandoned it because they thought it was haunted, people started going missing, there were sightings of blood and dead bodies everywhere. But of course it was the demons not ghosts.

I see a demon charging towards me and I pull out my seraph blade but a hand grabs me and shoves me in the room. I whip around and see Sebastian. "ARE YOU OUT OFF YOUR MIND MAN?! THERES DEMON EVERYWHERE" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"There's one in front of you to" He says leaning on the wall. "S'cuse me?" I ask thinking I heard wrong. "You heard me I'm a demon Clary. "Yes you are, a stupid cute bitch of a boy but your not a demon Seb" I say staring at him. "No really, my father Valentine gave me demon blood, so I could become the best shadow hunter ever, but apparently you took that title from me, anyways Lilith mother of demons warned my father about me, she said the demon part of me would soon take over all of me. So basically I'm a demon not human" he smirks widely.

Wow... "NO WONDER YOUR BI-POLAR" I say thinking out loud. He walks towards me "And the demon inside of me... wants you Clary..."

**TUN TUN TUNNNN CLIFF HANGERRRRR what shall happen next? Rampoooooo any who review and let me know what you think, I would appreciate it and thanks so much for reading! :]**


	9. My Clary

**Okay thanks for the reviews! i love reviews... anyways thank a lot for them like I just said and I really appreciate them! :] you guys are AWESOME and so is teen wolf :'] alrighty enjoy the chapter :D**

Clary POV

_Chapter 8: "So basically I'm a demon not human" he smirks widely Wow... "NO WONDER YOUR BI-POLAR" I say thinking out loud. He walks towards me "And the demon inside of me... wants you Clary..."_

I backed up until I heard a THUMP, which tells me I cant back up anymore. I gulp as Sebastian gets closer and closer. "What do you mean Seb..?" I ask, His eyes go completely black... Oh By the angel. "I mean I want you Clary" he says kissing my neck. I push him away "Stop it Sebastian" I murmur. "What are you going to do about it? Your friends arent here to save you Clary so might as well just accept I'll give you mind blowing sex" he chuckles. Wow... What a moron.

"You're crazy, I would never have sex with you, Why do you want me back so badly? You cheated on me so why do you want ME" I say practically shouting. "Because I wanted to get laid, but no you didnt and a man or demon... has his needs so I went to Aline and she happily obliged... that is until you caught me on the verge of doing it" he mumbles touching my butt. I raise my hand to slap him but he catches my hand.

"Well, go screw her" I mutter "No thanks, your body is much nicer, plus I've wanted you since forever. Plus who can turn down a guy as hot as me?" he says letting go of my hand. I roll my eyes "You're so full of yourself" I mumble "You could be full of me too" I roll my eyes "Your disgusting" I spat.

"Now lets get freaky" he says smiling widely. "Why the hell would you think of that?" "Well its obvious your quite ... flexible " "Bite me" I roll my eyes "Oooooooooh who knew you liked it so kinky Clary" he says smiling. "Shut up" I mutter. "You know you want to screw meeee" he says grabbing my waist, I pull away "keep dreaming" "Every night Clary, even if you always get to be on top of me" I groan. "Come on you know you want to screw me!" he shouts smiling "In your dreams" "Do we have to discuss my dream again Clary?"

"Stop with the stupid pick up lines and perverted stuff!" I shout "You love it" he says smirking. Oh by the angel I know where this is going. In a few seconds he starts spilling out dumb pick up lines "Hey babe, I got the F,C and K, All I need is U" "I lost my number can I borrow yours?" "Nice shirt, can I take you out of it?" "The word of the day is legs. Lets go back to my place and spread the word" "I'm not Fred Flintstone but I can make your bed rock" "You got 206 bones. Wanna have 207 tonight?" "Really? Those are the stupidest pick up lines EVER!" I mumble. "Your such a tease!" he says touching my face "Your such a man whore!" I spat smiling.

"Enough of the chit chat" Sebastian's once green eyes go black again. Uh oh. He throws off all the dusty stuff off the desk and lifts me up and puts me on it. He starts unzipping his pants "Sebastian!" I shout but he ignores my protests.

He takes off my dress which only leaves me in my strapless bra and underwear. Uh oh...

Stiles POV

We drive up to some old abandoned factory thing. I take out my seraph blade and everyone else does. But Magnus his fingers just spark with a blue menacing fire ready to strike. This Simon guy has his fangs out, Oh he's a vampire heh I just noticed... Isaac stands near by. Jace is the first to just barge in like its all good n gravy. I sigh that poor bastard is helplessly in love with MY Clary.

Isaac grabs my arm and pulls me since I wasnt paying attention to the fact everyone was already in the factory. I shrug his hand off "Watch the shadow hunter gear man!" I say fixing the creases that his hands left behind when he grabbed my gear.

I walk in the factory and gasp as I see all the demons scurrying about here and there. Nadia steps in front of Isaac and I but I push her away gently "We can take care of ourselves" I mutter. Suddenly I hear screams echoing throughout the old abandoned place. The demons all stop what they were doing and look to the direction the scream came from.

I look at Isaac, I already knew it was Clary's scream, I recognize her voice from anywhere and so did Isaac. I see a pair of stairs leading to where her scream came from. I look and see everyone is lurking around quietly and in the shadows so the demons wont see them. Isaac and I slowly and quietly make our way towards the stairs careful not to draw attention to ourselves.

But its a little to late since there's a huge demon in front of us. Its a Moloch Demon and it brought a few friends, specifically 3 of them in total there's 4 of them, this should be fun. I just smile widely. I look at Isaac and nod. Isaac gets on my shoulders and jumps in the air slicing one of the demons with his blade as he lands.

The demon screeches and that brings the attention of the gang and a few demons, others are to stupid to care. Isaac starts stabbing and slicing the demons. I run and stab one of them as they try to get Isaac from behind. "Got your back bro" I say gasping for air as Isaac and I are back to back looking at two of the remaining demons. I nod and he nods back. I jump and bring my blade down on one of the demons head and pierces through the roof of his mouth. The demon makes an awkward noise, dies, and poofs away to where he came from.

Isaac just finished killing the last demon. Then we hear Clary "Sebastian ! STOP IT!" Then I hear a smack. I wipe away my sweat and charge into that room to find Sebastian trying to screw MY Clary. She's only in her bra and underwear, I lean on the door still and marvel at her beautiful very attractive body, Man she has big bo- Isaac pushes me in and I stumble inside.

Sebastian turns around with his groin revealed, I fall on the floor "GOD MAN HAVE SOME DIGNITY AND PUTS YOUR PANTS ON, OH RAZIEL HELP US!" I say covering my eyes. Isaac chuckles. I look and see Sebastian is pulling on his pants "Thank you, God..." I mumble. "Wow your big" I turn around and see Magnus's cat eyes grow big. I roll my eyes, weird ass warlock.

Sebastian blushes a bit. What the hell.. I scoff and laugh at his reaction along with Isaac. Sebastian shoots me a look that even Lilith mother of demons would piss her undies. I grab my seraph blade tightly. I look at Clary who's reaching for her dress, she slips it on and slowly grabs her seraph blade while Sebastian is distracted by Magnus. Sebastian looks at Clary and slaps her, she falls on the floor since she was on the edge. She groans in pain.

I look at Magnus who's blue sparks which I now realize is blue fire shoot towards Sebastian. Sebastian falls back and holds his shoulder which where he got hit. "Dont ever hit Clary again" Growls Magnus.

Clary punches Sebastian in the stomach and he doubles over, then Jace walks in and runs to Clary and hugs her "Oh Clary" he says, she pushes him away and scowls. He stares at her hurt and confused. Sebastian quickly bounces up and throws himself at Clary. "Clary!" Isaac and I shout. Jace grabs Sebastian and throws him off. "Leave" Jace says meaning to Isaac,Magnus, and me. We all leave and close the door.

I whistle "What a day" I say trying to lighten up the mood but Magnus and Isaac shoot me a look "Really Stiles?" Isaac mumbles. "Whatttttt?" I say. Alec I think comes up running with Isabelle and Nadia behind him. "Dont go in its between Clary, Sebastian, and Jace" Mutters Magnus. "If they need help badly we'll go, which I doubt two Shadow hunters against one.. Plus Clary is the best shadow hunter ever so..." Magnus adds.

Clary POV

I lay on the floor, I groan and see Sebastian and Jace fighting. Jace looks at me "DONT get in this fight OKAY?" He shouts as Sebastian grabs him by the neck and starts choking him. Not a chance, I dont like doing as told, I play by my own rules. I smirk and tackle Sebastian. I pull out a dagger (chinsese ring dagger from Teen Wolf which Allison uses!) and I was about to stab Sebastian when he grabs my waist and kisses me, What the hell?

That angers Jace and he starts running towards us. Sebastian throws me off...AGAIN, I realize the dagger wasnt in my hands... It was in Sebastian's and he was ready to stab Jace with it, Jace didnt realize Sebastian had it somewhere he couldnt see.

So when Jace came towards him Sebastian stabbed him in the stomach. Jace fell on his knees. "SEBASTIAN! STOP IT!" I shout running and punching him, I knock him out cold. "MAGNUS!" I shout. But Stiles barges in "Where's Magnus?" I say as I feel tears running down my face. I kneel down beside Jace and take out the dagger. "They're fighting the demons off" Stiles says touching my back.

I dig my face in Jace's chest. I mean yes, I'm mad at Jace.. But I love him and I cant lose him, No I cant I just cant. Then Isabelle walks in and gasps "Jace!" she shouts dropping beside him "What happened?" she asks as tears fill her eyes "Sebastian" I mumble. Stiles grunts and I see him punch Sebastian and knock him out... Pretty impressive.

Magnus walks in with some demon ooze on his clothes. Magnus doesnt need an explanation he just grabs Jace and we all run to the institute.

"Clary..." I hear Jace say as I run behind Magnus. Oh Jace.

**What's going to happen next?! Well check it out tomorrow, If I can I'll update tomorrow, Please review and tell me how I did because I think this chapter was a little too much D: and thanks SOOOO much for reading! :D**


	10. I Love You Like A Love Song Baby

**Okay here's chapter 10, thanks SOOO much for the reviews you guys are AWESOME :D**

Isaac POV

Its literally been two week since this Jace woke up, Clary has been crying her eyes out and always in the infirmary with him, I just don't understand her, one minutes she's telling the kid she hates him the other she's crying because he got stabbed... Well... she didn't want to get heart broken, so never mind I understand.

Right now Clary's in the infirmary, I'm in my room with Stiles playing some video games. Stiles sighs and that means something's wrong., but I ignore it I don't want to talk, not in the mood. "SIGH" he says, I face palm myself "No one says 'Sigh' Stiles you do it not say it" I shake my head and he chuckles.

"Well if you cant say it then why did I just do that? If you listen closely you can listen to your mind blowing up!" Stiles says cheering himself on, I sigh and think about why did he have to be my parabatai? And my best friend? Eh, I love Stiles as a brother and I honestly don't care or mind his stupidness whatsoever.

Someone knocks on the door "COME IN" I shout not looking at the door to see who's coming in, "Hey Isaac, Hey Stiles... Um aren't you going to visit Clary?" she asks curiously. I pause the game "I thought you were with her so I didn't bother going over since I know she was okay with you there" I say.

"Well, I'm starving so can you guys _please_ go?" she asks, more like begging if you ask me. "Sure" I smile and get up, Stiles already zoomed out the room, The kid thinks he actually has a shot with Clary.

I chuckle at the thought of Stiles thinking he _has_ a chance with Clary, As if. I open the door to the infirmary to find Stiles hugging Clary and Clary hugging him back, I look at her and notice she hasn't been crying, that's a first.

I walk over to her and push Stiles off from her and then hug her. She laughs lowly and hugs me back. I stare at Jace who opens his eyes slowly, he lifts up his hand to shield his face from the sun that's seeping in through.

"C-C-Clary?" he asks. Clary grabs his hand and hugs him gently, He smiles "I'm here Jace" she whispers putting her head on his chest. Awwwww LOVEEEE like Kid Flash and Jinx from Teen Titans.

"Aw, my baby is growing up" I say in a girly like way and pretend to brush away tears. Clary giggles, Stiles mocks me, he puts his hand on his hip and fans his face while he does a girl voice "OH mi gawsh" he says wiping his 'tears' away.

We all laugh, Jace gets up slowly with the help of Clary. Jace looks at Stiles and I as he leans on the wall for support "Can you guys leave..? Please I need to talk to Clary..." he says begging us with his eyes. Stiles was about to reject but I put my hand over his mouth which he licked and grabbed him and walked out.

I closed the door "HEY HE CANT BE ALONE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND" Rants Stiles, I roll my eyes "Lets go finish the game , I'm going to whoop your ass " I say smiling devilishly "HEY language young man!" Nadia says coming out of nowhere "You saw 'bad words' so I could to" I say smirking, "Touche" and with that she walks away.

Clary POV

Jace grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him very gently "Clary, I cant take this, I need you Clary I want you back. I miss you like crazy, I love you like a love song baby" he says smiling "No quoting Selena Gomez" I chuckle "But seriously I love you Clary, more than a love song, If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go, I can take you places you aint never been before" he says laughing but quickly stopping and clutching his wound.

"How do you know Justin Bieber songs?" I ask entwining my fingers with his, "Uh.. Alec" he mumbles. I laugh "Clary be my girlfriend again please, I beg you Clary" he says looking down at me, Jace is still taller than me, like always I look up at him and I smile.

I tippie toe and kiss him "Sure why not?" I say giggling. He hugs me tighly "I love you Clary so much, I mean it babe" he says smiling "Babe?" "What else do you prefer me to call you? Princess? Honey Booboo? My dumpling? Honey? My mushroom? My sexy hot flaming midget?" he says laughing.

"Don't start Jace, I can easily walk out and pretend we're not going out" I hiss "Nooo don't be so mean" he says pouting, which causes me to smile, he smiles "I love that brilliant smile of yours" he says touching my cheek. I look down and blush, He puts his finger under my chin and lifts my head up slowly and kisses me soft, gently, and full of love. I love the taste of his lips, like mint, roses, and candy. I chuckle as I kiss him, Candy? Really Clary.

_'Oh holy blue fire! Clary you're going out with Jace! Eeeeppppp!' Magnus says._

Your lucky I'm happy Magnus, if not I would tell you to stop reading my thoughts!

_Fine, I'll without you asking, Good bye and remember no sex! He's still healing missy!_

I can feel myself blush, why would I have sex with Jace... Oh Magnus.. Gotta love ya.

Jace moves away and hugs me "I love you Clary more than you can ever think of" I was going to say something back but somebody burst in the infirmary. Alec.

"Clary! Jace! We have to get out or fight, Sebastian is here with demons and with... Seelie.. and she has Stiles and Isaac!" he says frantically. My head spins. That stupid bastard of Sebastian told he what happened and now THIS happened. Oh no she's not taking Stiles and Isaac if its the last god damn thing I do.

_Seelie, I'm going to make you wish you were never_ born..

**CLIFF HANGER oh I'm so mean :o **

**Clary: Seelie I'm going to wish you were never born (badass moment)  
Magnus: Oh em gee what are you going to do?!**

**Clary: MAGNUS! YOU RUINED MY AWESOME MOMENT!**

**Magnus: God your so touchy sheesh woman**

**Clary: Oh I'm touchy? Who got all pissy when his glitter fell hmmm?**

**Magnus: I uh... (Magnus plays the dumb card) I don't know what your talking about...?**

**Clary: Whatever Magnus! Anyways thanks for reading ShadowwalkerxX's Story she appreciates it and review her story! :D let her know what you think.**

**Me: (ShadowWalkerxX) Yeah I wanna know what your thinking O.o tell me what's on your mindddddd (Its an old song heh)**

**Clary: SERIOUSLY! stop stealing my spot light D: anyways bai bai! Thanks for reading ShadowWalkerxX's story :]**


	11. POOF

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate them ALOT :] okay so here's chapter 11 enjoy!**

_**Chapter 10: Seelie, I'm going to make you wish you were never born**_

Clary POV

"No we fight, I am NOT leaving my institute to that bitch and slut, no way in hell!" I shout. I run into my room, I open my drawer that has all my shadow hunter things inside. I slip on my gear and grab my seraph blade. I put my combat boots on. Now my hair nah I like it loose.

Outside in the halls I see Alec trying to fight a demon but cant because he has Jace, So being the awesome shadow hunter I am, I run and jump in the air and land on the demons body and I stab it, it shrieks and falls and POOF back to its dimension.

"Thanks Clary, Go get Magnus so he can fully heal Jace" Alec says holding Jace. I nod "Wait where's Seelie?" Alec shrugs, I groan and run down the hall to find Magnus, Nadia, and Isabelle fighting demons.

"Magnus!" I shout he looks at me quickly, "Yes! Clary do you not see me fighting this gigantic thing or are you blind?" he asks shouting as he sends blue sparks flying to the demon which falls on the floor and POOFS to its dimension **(A/N: I'm going to put POOF everytime a demon dies O.o okay! enjoy the story!) **"Go heal Jace" I say as Magnus runs up to me, he nods and runs down the hall with his penguin jacket fluttering behind him.

"Nadia! Where's Seelie?" I ask helping her with the demon, "She's in the library or something, You need to go NOW she has Stiles and Isaac they might be fighting her but I don't think they'll last long" Nadia says running to another demon. I start running towards the library but quickly stop in my tracks, Where's Sebastian? Who cares he must have left.

I start running up the twirly library stairs, I hear grunts and exclaims, I put my seraph blade away knowing it wont help in my fight, I quietly walk and see Seelie gripping a sword fighting against Isaac and Stiles, Stiles has a huge gash on his arm that's dripping blood while Isaac is holding his seraph blade and his other arm clutching his stomach. Oh no she did not just hurt them.

Anger boils inside of me, I run and throw myself on Seelie, I grab her sword by the sharp part and accidentally cut my hand as I rip it out of her hand and throw it, I start punching her and scratching her "You stupid bitch, don't ever touch them again!" I scream, Seelie pushes me off and I fly in the air but I quickly land on the floor neatly. I stand up and hold my fists and put myself in a fighting stance. I look at Isaac and Stiles "Go, tell Magnus to heal you run!" I shout but they ignore me and stay.

Seelie is the first to throw a punch but I quickly dodge it, I jump in the air and do a side kick and Seelie falls on the floor but gets up quickly and spits out blood, I smirk knowing I'm the reason I caused her to bleed. Seelie kicks me in the stomach but I don't double over I stand there ignoring the pain, Seelie stands there and kicks the air since I dodge and I spin around while crouching on the floor and she falls. "Oof!" she exclaims. I stand over Seelie, I put my boot on her chest and my hands on my hips. Seelie just laughs, I raise my eyebrow.

Then I hear Isaac and Stiles shout and then I hear a thud, I turn around and see Sebastian standing there staring at me "Hello love" he mumbles walking towards me, I grab a knife that was in my boot "Get any closer and Seelie dies" I say grabbing Seelie and putting the knife to her throat, I would kill her and I will if necessary. Sebastian walks closer "I don't care" he keeps walking closer, I slide the knife and Seelie's lifeless body falls on the floor.

Sebastian just stares "You did me a favor actually, an I did you one your vampire friend is with the vampire leader, Raphael was it?" he says grabbing me "What favor? I did nothing for you" I spat looking at Isaac and Stiles who are unconscious and bleeding. "You killed Seelie, honestly she's a bitch I hate her, now I get to find a new partner" Sebastian kisses me, I try to push him away but he grip on me is like an iron grip.

Then Sebastian pulls me away from him and rips off the top of my shadow hunter gear "Great a need a new one" I mumble, Well I do have more shadow hunter gear .. Sebastian just stares at me and then starts kissing my neck, "Move Sebastian let me go!" is shout trying to punch him but nothing works, Sebastian lays me on the floor and rips off his pants LITERALLY, that's disturbing "Ripping peoples clothes off is rude" I say trying to push him off, but AGAIN it doesn't work. Ugh Sebastian naked isn't a pretty picture.

I hear someone shout, I look and see Stiles "Oh GOD WHY ME AGAIN, DO YOU LIKE WALKING AROUND NAKED? DO YOU BECAUSE THATS JUST NASTY" Stiles says covering his eyes "Stiles, shut up its just his shirt" Isaac says getting up slowly "HIS SHIRT?! HIS SHIRT?! IF IT WAS HIS 'SHIRT' I WOULDNT BE SCARED FOR LIFE IF IT WAS JUST HIS SHIRT" Shouts Stiles.

"Get out NOW!" Shouts Sebastian, "No" Stiles says still covering his eyes "GET OUT" Shouts Sebastian again "Do you want me to say it in another language?" Stiles says "No" he says in a Spanish accent **(A/N: That was from an episode of Teen wolf! When Stiles himself actually said that, heh Stiles he's to hilarious... Anyways back to the story!) **"Go Stiles" I say looking at him even though he cant see me, He opens his mouth to say something but Isaac shouts "RAZIEL! That is disgusting man" Isaac shudders and looks away "Go!" I say, Isaac grabs Stiles and runs out slowly.

"Good job babe" Sebastian kisses me, "Babe? HA I'm not your babe, all your doing is just trying to screw me, I would beat the hell out of you but I cant for some reason" I say looking at the ceiling "Because I'm a demon remember? I'm faster, stronger, and smarter than any other shadow hunter, Hellooooo? Did you not pay attention to me being a demon?" he mutters kissing my stomach, ew he's touching me.

"Really faster, stronger, and smarter than any shadow hunter yet _you're _not the one of the best shadow hunters ever, and are you sure your smarter? Because you seem pretty stupid to me" I say giving a wide stupid smile, Sebastian slaps me "Shut up if you know what's good for you Clary" he hisses "You don't scare me Sebastian" I growl.

"Well you do, when your naked" I say smiling my wide dumb smile again, He sighs and starts kissing me again, "Ughhhh" I say wiping my lips, he rolls his eyes then I hear foot steps "Get off my _girlfriend_" hisses a familiar voice. Sebastian stands up and I see Jace "Oh God Stiles and Isaac warned me about this!" Jace says covering his eyes, then Alec comes and stares at Sebastian who's naked and screams like a girl in a horror movie "The agony!" shouts Alec. "Put your pants on please? I don't want to feel your dick on me while we fight" mumbles Jace, Sebastian grabs his pants and slips them on.

Alec and Jace look and let out a sigh of relief, Then Jace throws himself on Sebastian and Alec runs to me and helps me up "Lets go Clary, Jace told me to help once we found you" he says carrying me downstairs, I look around the halls and find demon blood splattered everywhere, huge holes in the walls, and some blood. "Where's everyone?" I ask "Magnus is healing them" he answers. Alec takes me to my room and runs back to the library, I run in my room and put on new shadow hunter gear and grab my seraph blade since Sebastian is a demon it should work on him.

I run upstairs to the library and find books on the floor, the book shelves toppled over, papers on the floor, and chairs scattered everywhere, God I've been gone for a few minutes and this happened, I see Jace on the floor using his hands instead of seraph blade, to all fairness he didn't know Sebastian is a demon so yeah... I run and slash Sebastian from behind with my blade and he screams "What? Only seraph blades work on demons" Jace says staring at Sebastian who's on the floor amusingly "That babe is a demon" I say pointing to Sebastian with my blade.

Alec's eye are wide "Wow, I heard about that some guy named Valentine doing that to his kid and his kid turned completely demon and no human inside of him" Alec says, "That's me" Sebastian gets up and his eyes go fully black, uh oh that's not good. I stick my seraph blade in the sheath I have strapped on my back, I jump and put my hands on Sebastian's shoulders and I flip over next to Jace **(A/N: That's a move Isaac did in Teen wolf when the alpha twin brother was standing in front of his motorcycle and telling him to get off and Isaac did that move, Heh Teen wolf :'] today's a new episode woooo! anyways keep enjoying the story! :D) **"Game on bitch" I hear Sebastian say, I twist around and cut Sebastian on his stomach, while he holds he stomach I lift up my leg and kick and hit him in the face, while Alec stabs him from behind, Jace gives Sebastian a deep huge gash on his side.

I grab Sebastian by his hair while he's whimpering and open the library window "Good bye Sebastian" Jace helps me and we throw Sebastian out the window, Yes it might seem cruel but the guy has done way to much damage. I look at Seelie's body and I throw it down, I decide I'll dig their bodies later on outside the institute.

Jace hugs me tightly "Are you okay?" he asks "Yes, are you?" he nods, he pulls away and kisses me "I love you Clary" I smile "I love you too" Alec smiles "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" He says "Yes, I know you like when I have a happy face on because it makes me look even more gorgeous doesn't it" Jace says smirking "Your so full of yourself" I mumble, he gasps "That hurts right here" he says pointing to his heart, I roll my eyes and start walking down stairs.

I look around and find every thing clean, no blood or holes in the walls. I raise my eye brow and go into the infirmary to find everyone laying down on the bed, except Isabelle who's worried. Magnus is healing every one else "Magnus did you clean the hallways and stuff?" I ask knowing it was him, he just smiles and winks at me.

I walk to Isabelle and sit next to her "What's wrong?" I ask thinking she just broke a nail or something while fighting "I heard Sebastian, he said he gave Simon to Raphael" she says staring at me while a few tears fall down "So? Simon will come back" I say reassuring her, she shakes her head "No Clary, when Simon and I went to Taki's Raphael showed up and he wanted to kill Simon right there and then, he wants to kill him now since he found out Simon was a day lighter" mumbles Isabelle **(A/N: Simon doesn't have the mark of Cain in my story)**

My eyes go wide, He's going to kill Simon... That's what Sebastian was talking about doing me a favor and giving Simon to Raphael.

We need to go to Hotel Dumort.

**WOOOOO I actually think for the first time I did a good chapter! :o I'm so proud of myselfffffff!**

**Stiles: LETS GO TO THE SAFARI!**

**Me: Why? I don't like safari's**

**Stiles: Well you can protect yourself with a blade**

**Me: Easy for you to say, your a shadow hunter. I on the other hand can barely work toaster let alone a blade (I'm just kidding I know how to work a toaster o.o)**

**Stiles: REVIEW AND SHADOW WALKER THANKS YOU FOR READING!**

**Me: Yeah review :D it makes my day! :D**

**Stiles: Shut up my time to shine!**

**Clary: See now you know how I feel**

**Me: Okay well bye before Clary and Stiles start fighting! Cant wait for todays episode of Teen wolf! :D Remember review, and let me know how I did :] and thanks so much for reading**


	12. Hotel Dumort

**OH MY GOD TEEN WOLF LAST NIGHT WAS AWESOME! Poor Stiles left lonely by Scott and his dad D: , stupid teacher lady who I've never bothered to remember her name o.o... anyways Lydia I ship her with Stiles of course! Anyways enjoy chapter 12!**

Isaac POV

I was laying down on my bed while Magnus healed me, I heard Clary say something about hotel Dumort and I quickly sat up hitting Magnus with my head, ignoring the pain that ran through my body "HOTEL DUMORT?!" I shout, Clary looks at me wide eyed, "Yes, hotel Dumort, Simon is there and we need to save him before Raphael kills him" she mumbles pacing back and forth.

Jace comes and grabs her "I'll go with you" he says hugging her, Stiles shoots Jace the daggers even though Jace doesn't see him, "Well we're all going" I announce getting of the bed, I look at Magnus who's rubbing his head which is where I hit him with my head "Well by the time we go to Dumort your wounds wont be healed" he shrugs. I pull out my stele and draw an iratze and my wounds heal immediately, I smirk.

Stiles does the same and we both go to our room and change our messed up shadow hunter gear to some spare gear, I stick my blade in my belt and walk back to the infirmary. Everyone is standing and walking out the institute so I follow.

We all go outside but Clary stops and she gasps "What?" I ask her "Sebastian's body was supposed to be here" she says pointing to a blood splattered spot, Seelie's body was there face down and dry blood on her clothes. "Does that mean?..." I ask knowing that she knew what I meant, Jace grabs Clary's hand "Clary its okay maybe... you just threw his body on the other side of the institute?" it was more of a question then a statement.

"You helped me throw his body out Jace, he's alive or something..." Clary gulps and breathes in and out, "Look lets deal with this later, I want to find Simon ALIVE not dead!" shouts Isabelle walking out of the institute's front yard and to the direction hotel Dumort would be.

HOTEL DUMORT...

We stopped in front of the old hotel, Stiles start walking and was about to just knock on the door but I quickly grab his arm, "Are you retarded? They cant know we're here, we're here to take back Simon, and if they find us we're dead" I say staring at him, Stiles shrugs.

"So where do we get through?" asks Alec "I can put a spell that makes everything we do soundless, we can scream, hit stuff, break stuff, and you wouldn't hear anything. It lasts for an hour, probably long enough for us to break Simon out and leave" we all nod and Magnus chants words and blue sparks spring from his fingers and BAM the spell worked.

I open the hotel door and no sound comes from it, sweet. I shout and dance like a moron and nothing happens or no sound comes out from my mouth or steps, I look at Stiles who's laughing but I don't hear a sound. We start walking upstairs and hear screams, laughs, and chanting.

Clary steps in front of me and grabs her blade and walks up slowly and cautiously. I follow Clary and I see Simon, the vampire guy chained up I the middle of the room, and the vampires throwing bottles of what seems to be holy water, I hope he heals if not Clary will practically die if Simon wouldn't heal. I stay by the stairs, and hide in the shadows.

The vampires keep laughing as Simon shouts in pain "Now my fellow vampires, we shall kill the daylighter" says a Hispanic looking vampire that must be 'Raphael' the vampire leader, "Why?!" Simon shouts looking up at Raphael, "Because daylighter, it is only fair you die! We cannot walk in the daylight and neither should you" Raphael shouts.

Clary runs up to a vampire who was in the back , she stabs it with a dagger and takes the bottle of holy water it holds and sticks it in her pocket, Jace and the others do the same until a few vampires are left , Raphael pays no attention to the number of the vampire's dropping, he just stares at Simon and smiles devilishly.

"Well good bye Simon" says the vampire baring his fangs but Simon laughs as he sees Clary knowing that she will be his savior, The leader moves away and looks at him "What's so funny?" he asks curiously. Simon looks at Clary and the others who are standing behind Raphael just laughing, I admit it is funny since a vampire cant hear you and your just standing right behind them and supposedly they can hear the smallest sounds.

I'm still by the stairs watching, in case something happens and they don't know I could be right there to do something, Simon just kept laughing and Raphael just kept getting confused about why Simon is laughing "STOP LAUGHING YOU ARE GOING TO DIE NO ONE LAUGHS WHEN THEY DIE!" He shouts but Simon laughs even more. Clary taps Raphael's shoulder he turns around, he sighs "_Maldito casadores de sombras" _he hisses.** (A/N: Raphael said 'damn shadow hunters' gotta love being Hispanic :D)**

Clary swings at Raphael but he dodges it and laughs more and more, Jace throws holy water at Raphael and he shouts in pain, Alec runs towards Raphael but Raphael grabs a knife from who knows where and stabs Alec, Magnus shouts Alec name and blue fire springs from his hands "Don't touch my boyfriend!" he shout angrily.

Raphael hits a wall with a dangerously loud thud and falls. But Raphael just stands and chuckles, he grabs the knife he stabbed Alec with and looks at who's his next victim going to be. I run and drag Alec to the stairs where no one can see us, Alec is breathing well but he's losing a lot of blood "Alec are you ok?" he doesn't answer he just stares at me in confusion, damnit I forgot the spell.

Heyyyyy, how come Magnus got to talk? No fair! I rip a piece of cloth from one of the unconscious vampires and put it around Alec's shoulder where he got stabbed by Raphael, Then I hear a thud on the floor and my eyes focus on the figure that's crumpled on the floor. Clary.

I would shout her name but nothing comes out, Jace kneels next to her, the knife is buried in her stomach and a river of blood flows out, Magnus stares gaping at Clary, Stiles is next to her holding her hand, Simon screams her name, Isabelle grabs her whip and slashes it at Raphael who screams and falls on the floor and writhes in pain.

Jace grabs Clary and runs down the stairs, Everyone else is trying to free Simon, Magnus sends blue sparks flying and the chains break and Simon's bloody body is on the floor, Isabelle helps Simon and they do down the stairs, Magnus grabs Alec and signals me to follow him but Raphael stands up and chuckles, "Damn shadow hunters, Do you think you could actually escape without me hurting more than one of you?" he tells me, he walks forward and hits the stairs with his vampire strength and it starts crumbling.

I would say something but I cant, the stairs crumble piece by piece and I look at Raphael's laughing face as I fall down and down, now I normally wouldn't care but these stairs are huge and the way to the floor is long and high,

I hear myself scream, So I guess the spells broken, then I hear Nadia shout my name and everything soon goes black.

Nadia POV

I see the stairs crumbling and falling and I hear someone scream, I look and see Isaac falling and hit the floor with a big thud, I shout his name but he doesn't respond, I run to him and move all the big rocks and stuff and grab his limp body, I check his breathing, He's still breathing but barely, I cant blame him that fall was huge.

I grab him and carry him and run to the institute, I run into the infirmary and see everyone all over Clary, "HELLO I KNOW CLARY GOT STABBED AND ALL BUT ISAAC IS DYING!" I shout, Magnus looks away from Clary and at me, His eyes are sad. He walks towards me, he leans over the bed I laid Isaac on and blue fire circles his hands as he passes it around Isaac's bloody body. After that he goes to Alec, at first he touches his hair, cheek, lips, and then he kisses him. After a few seconds of kissing him he starts healing Alec.

Jace is still with Clary while Isabelle is next to Simon, cleaning his wounds, stitching his wounds, and giving him water. Stiles is in his room wanting to be alone because he doesn't want to see his 'beloved' Clary in her current state of being , After healing Alec, Magnus tucks Alec and Isaac in and goes to Clary, he heals her, puts bandages on, and cleans her dirty skin. After doing that, Magnus checks her pulse and he goes completely pale. "Magnus?" asks Jace, he doesn't answer "MAGNUS!" Shouts Jace. Jace walks towards Magnus and grabs his shoulders, He stares into Magnus's cat eyes.

"Jace she isn't breathing"

**Cliff HANGER! OH I'm so mean :O **

**Stiles: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO CLARY?! D:**

**Me: You don't care that Isaac is hurt or anything? Just Clary?**

**Stiles: Uh... yeah I do... ?**

**Me: Shame... on you... :O**

**Stiles: Is Clary going to live?**

**Me: :I my lips are sealed.**

**Jace: -sigh and a few tear drops- review and ShadowWalkerxX thanks you for reading -Bursts into sobs- Oh Clary**

**Me: -Pats Jace on back- Its okay... oh mi gawsh .o. I'm touching Jace .. :O**

**WELL UNTIL TOMORROW MY LOVELYS! OR maybe today who knows...**


	13. AWWWWW I like group hugs

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites everyone :] I really appreciate it and it makes my day :D anyways I will not kill of Stiles or Isaac at ALL in none of the chapters, them getting hurt yes but I'm not killing them off, love them too much xD anyways here's chapter 13 enjoy! And sorry for saying that I wouldn't update, I thought I wouldn't but apparently I could.**

Nadia POV

I feel my self stiffen when I heard what Magnus said, I walk to Clary who's on an infirmary bed and push Magnus aside and check her pulse. nothing. Jace stares at Clary, eyes wide and tears sliding down his cheek. I grab Clary's cold pale hand. "Clary! CLARY! COME ON CLARY!" Shouts Jace crying for her and hugging her, Magnus looks at Jace like he's surprised. I guess Jace doesn't cry much or act like this.

I back up and I sit on an empty bed, Clary CANT be dead, she's my parabatai ... She cant be dead.. I start crying. Clary was my best friend... She was my sister, Isaac, Stiles, and Clary were the only people I have left now one of them is gone. Isaac who apparently woke up because of the noise, stares at Clary's body, his mouth in a straight line. I grab him and hug him, I move his brown hair away from his face and stare at him "Why is Jace crying?" he asks innocently. I remember when Isaac first came here, it was a rainy day night to be specific, thunder and lightning striking outside the institute. I was only with Stiles and Scott in the institute that day. Stiles literally was only one year old, We were in the kitchen feeding Stiles and laughing as he spit out food at Scott and I , suddenly the bell rang through out the whole institute. Scott and I looked at each other confused, no one visited us at this time. Scott grabbed Stiles and I grabbed my seraph blade, we ran downstairs and slowly opened the door to find a baby who was barely a year old, in a box, soaking wet, sleeping, and had a note stuck to his blanket. I grabbed it and it said "I'm sorry, my child is a shadow hunter. I cant take care of him, I just cant please take him" I looked at the baby and grabbed him. He stirred a bit. I looked at the note again and I finished reading "His names is Isaac Griffin" and from that day forward Isaac became one of us.

"Isaac... Clary is dead..." I whisper finally snapping back to reality. Isaac moves away from me and stares at me. "Please say your kidding..." he says looking at me with those big brown eyes, I shake my head "No Isaac, she's really dead" I choke out as tears fall down my cheek. Isaac starts crying, he puts his head in his hands and sobs. I hug him again, rub his back, and tell him its okay. Even though its not okay, not one bit.

"What happened?" I hear someone say. I turn around and find Stiles standing outside the infirmary, boy is he going to take this bad, I wipe away tears. "Stiles..." I tell him and he stares at me, then at Clary, he looks frantic and goes to Clary's body and checks her pulse. He stays frozen. Isabelle who was sitting next to Simon who just woke up from a nap he took, realized something was going on as soon as she saw Jace burying is face in Clary's hair and crying. Magnus had a few tears strolling down his cheek, Alec was still sleeping so he knew nothing. Isabelle looked worried "Jace...?" she asked standing up from Simon's bed and looking at the golden boy who is crying.

Simon sat up slowly "Ah.." he exclaims as he accidentally touches one of his wounds, he smiles as soon as he saw Clary "Hey Clary" he says loud enough but gets no response. Stiles has tears falling down his face , he moves away from Clary and punches the wall, stands there for a few minutes staring at Clary and runs out the infirmary. I was about to get up but Isaac stopped me, I look at his red puffy eyes "Let him be, he needs time" I smile "For a 13 year old you're pretty smart" I say crying more. Simon and Isabelle stares at Stiles as he ran out the infirmary.

I think about Clary, when she first came here. The times we've beat up bullies, the time we've got excited when one of us got dates, the times she would cry or I would cry and we would be there, the times when we would run around the institute chasing Stiles and Isaac, the times when we would have food fights in the kitchen, the times we've danced around with Stiles and Isaac in her room, the times we've got hurt and we would be there to cheer each other up, the times where we would throw ourselves in a pile of leaves, that we would rake up when November came.

All that did to me was make me sob, Clary wasn't my blood sister but she was like one and I loved her like no one could imagine, and it tears my heart she's dead, especially at 17..

I get up and walk out the infirmary only to be stopped by Isabelle who's still clueless "Why is everyone crying?" she asks, Simon slowly walks towards us "Clary is dead because of Raphael, all because of him" I say anger rising inside of me instead of sorrow, Isabelle looks shocked and she stares at Clary's lifeless body, Simon is already walking towards Clary. Raphael that bastard.

Magnus wipes his tears away "Maybe we should let Jace be alone with Clary" Magnus says shooeing us away, except Isaac and Alec who are asleep, God Isaac can sleep fast. I walk to my room and slam the door. I throw myself on my bed and start crying like never before.

Jace POV

I hold Clary in my arms, I touch her cheek, her lips, her closed eyes, her nose, her ears. I hug her body "Clary..." I manage through sobs. "Why did you have to ... die..? I just got you back and I wanted to prove to you that... that I really do love you Clary..." I cry more. "I remember when we used to go to Taki's and Kaelie use to give you a look and you would just laugh, I adored... no adore that about you, that you don't care what people think or say about you, I remember we used to train and we would always end up on the floor kissing, I remember that day it was raining and you were outside just standing there smiling and I went outside with you and we started dancing and running around in the rain" I say smiling at the memories.

"Clary, don't go babe. I love you.. so much you don't know how much I do, and I know its hard to believe because I cheated on you and god I know it was wrong but I was drunk and you don't know how much I've missed your kisses and hugs Clary... Especially how I've missed your love.." I whisper, I sniffle.

The door opens and I see Magnus peaking in "Jace, we have to... bury her" Magnus chokes on the word 'bury'. "So wrap it up" he adds wiping a few tears away. "Well, bye ... I love you Clary I really do I mean it" I kiss her on her lips gently and a few tears fall on her cheek and stroll down onto the blanket. I get up and walk towards the door slowly when I hear my name. I look and see Alec and Isaac asleep, I look at Clary still lifeless. I sigh and decide I'm hearing things.

"Jace..." the voice is louder, I turn around, look and see Clary's hands moving slowly, I run to her "Clary" I say smiling like never before, "Jace..." she says, I hug her tightly "What happened? I heard you guys crying... Why?" she asks slowly. "Clary... oh God Clary" I say ignoring her question and kissing her all over her face "You died Clary.." I answer as I move away, she looks at me "What? I don't remember anything I just heard you guys crying and then everything was black and I heard your voice... and I don't know I followed it... I know stupid and cheesy but its true" she says laughing silently.

I shake my head, my blonde curls bouncing a bit, "No, it wasn't stupid Clary. God I almost died myself when I found out you were dead, oh Clary" I say hugging her. She hugs me back "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" I whisper in her ear, "I love you too Jacey-poo" she says laughing "Aw, my honey boo boo loves me" I say chuckling, she shoots me the daggers and smiles.

Magnus barges in "JACE, SEBASTIAN IS OUTSIDE! like RIGHT now, in the living flesh" Magnus shouts and he looks at Clary "Clary... your alive?" he asks walking towards Clary, she nods. Magnus literally pushes me off the bed and hugs Clary "Oh darling, I missed you soooo much!" he says squeezing her.

I'm on the floor "What are you doing on the floor?" asks Magnus, seriously he threw me on the floor and doesn't remember it? "Oh ya know, I thought I'd lie on the floor and writhe in pain for a while" I look at him smiling "it relaxes me"** (A/N: That's a quote from TMI, p.s I obviously don't own the quote or TMI...)**

"HELLOOO SEBASTIAN IS OUTSIDE THERE IS NO TIME FOR YOU TO BE RELAXING ON THE FLOOR!" Shouts Magnus like I'm a complete moron, "Its called sarcasm Warlock" I roll my eyes, you'd think he'd be smart enough to realize it. I look at Clary and she's already up and walking "Stele?" I ask her, she gives me a smug grin and nods. She grabs her seraph blade and walks out, My love is back and I intend to enjoy our time together. I grab my seraph blade and go out following Clary and the others who are staring at her, with mouths open.

Simon even hits Clary's hair to see if she's real "IM ALIVE DAMNIT" She shouts as the others do the same, Nadia and Isabelle tackle her and hug her "Hey... Hey! Some creep is outside, no time for hugging" she murmurs. They got off her and we walk outside the institute to find Sebastian holding Stiles and a knife against his throat. "Clary?" asks Sebastian and Stiles together "I'm back bitches" she says chuckling, "I thought you were dead?" asks Sebastian dropping the knife and walking towards Clary and stretching out his hand "GOD DAMN IF YOU HIT ME OR MY HAIR TO SEE IF I'M REAL SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE" Clary says obviously annoyed. "Its Clary alright..." mumbles Sebastian.

"Thought you would want me alive" she says grabbing Stiles arm and dragging him behind Nadia, "Yes, I wanted your dead body so I could bring you back and ... you might not want know the rest" Sebastian chuckles, Clary shudders. "But I'll come back Clary, for you and I'll kill your little friends too" he says smirking. Before Clary could throw her seraph blade at him, he just disappears into thin air. She looks at the floor where Seelie's body was supposed to be "Where's Seelie?" she asks, then Sebastian appears "About that, I actually took her body " and he disappears.

Clary groans loudly, I walk to her and hug her "Don't worry Clary, if we killed him once we can do it again" I say kissing her head, Next thing you know we're all in a group hug. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Magnus says hugging Clary and I. "I like group hugs" he adds, I roll my eyes.

**Awww group hugs :'] anyways thanks for reading and review!**

**Jace: Yeah! Thanks for reading... OHHH I'm so happy **

**Me: -Sigh- Better be, I brought Clary back for YOU**

**Jace: Yeah yeah whatever**

**Me: -Gasps- I could just kill her off again...**

**Jace: NOOOO! Thank you soooo much! Thanks for ShadowWalkerxX's story, review and tune in tomorrow for the next chapter wooooooooooooooooooo!**


	14. You Just Get More Gorgeous Dont You?

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows ! :] you don't know how much they mean to me :'] anyways here's chapter 14! Enjoy p.s there's another character in here based on TEEN WOLF! WOOOO and I don't own teen wolf, OBVIOUSLYYYY.**

Clary POV

It's been 5 weeks after everything with Raphael, Sebastian, and Seelie. All the stupid drama, and I'm glad those morons are gone... obviously for now, Sebastian himself said he would be back. I sigh at the thought of Sebastian coming back. School ended a few days ago, so we have our whole summer to ourselves. But obviously we wont enjoy it thanks to Sebastian.

But right now I'm in the institute's living room, sitting on the couch with Jace's arms wrapped around me, We're watching Grown Ups 2.

_"Who wants to see me climb the rope?" asks the gym teacher, as he climbs the rope that's in the gym, his shorts ride up and show his butt cheeks and the kids just stare and laugh and make comments._

I laugh hard while Jace stays plain serious, I look at him and touch his cheek, he quickly looks at me and smiles "Its not funny to you?" I ask him, That should be funny even I'm a badass shadow hunter and that's hilarious so I don't see why Jace isn't laughing. He shakes his head, his blonde curls bouncing slightly. I shrug and pay attention to the movie.

Suddenly the quiet in the room is interrupted by foot steps. I look and see two people standing in the shadows, the institute's living room is dark due to the dark and heavy curtains blocking out the sun.

"Well hello there!" Magnus shouts as he throws a bucket of glitter on Jace and me, Jace looks at Magnus furiously and was about to get up until I grab his shirt and sit him back down, Jace sighs and rolls his eyes. "We have a visitor!" shouts Magnus as he moves aside and pushes s a boy with blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes. "Scott?" I stare at Scott my ex- boyfriend and best friend. **(A/N: SURPRISE ! I added Scott to the Teen Wolf collection of mine! Well not really MY TEEN WOLF collection, I mean the characters I use but Teen Wolf obviously isn't mine... you GET MEEE Woooo! Anyways back to the story~!) **

I get up and hug Scott, he hugs me back tightly "Pyro" he whispers in my ear, He calls me pyro short for pyromaniac because when I first came here my hair was really red and he thought I liked to play with fire so he just called me pyro. He moves away and chuckles as he looks at me, I would laugh at myself too, I have glitter all over me. "You just get more gorgeous every time I come back from trips don't you?" he says smiling from ear to ear.

I blush and look at Jace who's jaw is tightened, I raise an eyebrow "Uh Jace this is my ex and best friend Scott and Scott this is my boyfriend Jace" I say introducing them to each other, Jace gets up and shakes Scott's hand, Scott pulls his hand away immediately and looks at his red hand and stares at Jace. "Quite a grip you got there_ Jace" _mutters Scott.

Jace just smiles and grabs me and pulls me into an embrace, "So Scott had fun visiting your dad?" I ask him, at first he looks clueless and then his eyes light up as if he remembers what I was talking about "Yeah, We had some fun..." he says staring at me. I feel uneasy about the awkward vibe Scott and Jace have, so I excuse myself.

I walk into my room and peel off my glittery clothes and go into the shower, I usually like my showers to be really hot, I hate cold water **(A/N: That's how I am, thought I'd make Clary like that just for kicks! Seriously I HATE cold water... ANYWAYS back to the story) **Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me, My eyes pop open to find Jace studying my body up and down "Well haven't you filled out since you left" he says. I look at him surprised he's in the shower with me... Right now. "What are you doing here?" I ask not paying attention to his naked body.

"Cant shower with my girlfriend?" he asks kissing my neck, I push him away slightly "Um, no you cant.. Jace I'm not ready for ... ya know..." My voice trails off "Clary its just sex, its not a bad word and its okay I wont force you into anything, but for no can I get to know your body?" he wiggles his eyebrows and I laugh, I'm glad Jace isn't forcing me into anything...

"Uhhhh?" I say, He slouches "Fine, fine" he mumbles snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me close, I blush as I finally pay attention to the face he's naked, He chuckles as he sees me blushing "What? Never seen a naked man before?" he says kissing my cheek. I shake my head, nope I haven't and I wasn't planning to... He just laughs. "Hey, question for youuuuuu... Why is the water so hot?" he asks curiously "Because I like it like that?" I answer with a smirk.

Suddenly I hear the bathroom door opens and then the curtain opens "Hey Clary I was-" Scott looks as Jace and me, his eyes widen and I look at Jace who gets in front of me and covers my body and mad as he can get "What the hell are you doing here?!" shouts Jace snatching the curtain from Scott's hand and closing it, "Uh... I'll talk to you later I guess" Scott leaves the bathroom.

What the hell? Scott used to just open my curtain when I would shower when we were a couple and I honestly don't know why is he doing it now all of a sudden. Jace grabs the towel I placed on a hanger near the shower and he wrapped it around me "Damn bastard" he mumbles carrying me and placing me on my bed. "Um, Jace? I think I could have walked by myself" I say smiling.

He just stands there looking at me, water trickling down his face and body and onto my floor. My eyes widen as I realize he's just standing there naked staring at me "Jace! Put on some clothes!" I mumble covering my eyes, "For crying out loud Clary, We were naked in the same shower just now, and I'm your boyfriend" he says laughing, He has a point there but still.

I shake my head "Out Jace!" I say smirking, he shrugs and leaves the room but not before winking at me, I smile. Oh Jace. I stand up and throw my towel on my bed and search for clothes when my door opens, thinking it was Jace I stood up and placed my hands on my hips and looked at the person.

But it wasn't Jace, the persons eye widen and they smirk, I run to the bed and cover myself with my towel "Well Clary" Mutters Scott when he closes the door and walks towards my bed and sits down next to me "You sure have gotten more of a body haven't you?" he says stroking my bare shoulder.

I look at him awkwardly, Why is everyone saying that?! He suddenly leans in and kisses me, I'm too shocked to do anything, then he starts pulling off my towel and he's on top of me, Before I could move away Jace comes in "Clary do yo-" he looks at Scott and me.

_Uh oh_

**Sorry for making it short and with no action! Well action as in fighting, but every fighting story cant always have an 'action' chapter now can it? It ruins all the fun in it. Anyways I hoped you liked it :]**

**Isaac: Ohh! Stiles is going to be mad once he finds out Scott did that to Clary! :o**

**Stiles: Scotts back? :D and what did he do with Clary?**

**Isaac: -Plays the dumb card- NOTHING!**

**Stiles: Don't make me get Sebastian on you..**

**Isaac: PFTTTT that pansy doesn't scare me!**

**Stiles: When he's naked he does...!**

**Isaac: Damnit... Uh you'll figure out what I mean heh... This little dialogue was dedicated to BlackHairAndBlueEyedPrincess! **

**Me: REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING :D I'LL POST CHAPTER 15 TOMORROW IF I CAN!**


	15. Surprise!

**Sorry for not updating! :P kind of stressed because of RETARDED school since its starting in a damn week x.x , but in a way I've been happy since I found out my crush likes meh! WOOOOOOOOOO anyways lol xD here's chapter 15! P.s there's a sex scene so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MY FRIENDS!**

Jace POV

I walked into Clary's room thinking she's already changed into her clothes "Clary do yo-" and I look and find Scott on top of her, kissing her, taking her towel off her. And she does nothing to stop it. Anger fills inside of me.

"WHAT THE HELL GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shout at the top of my lungs, not caring if anybody heard me. Scott stares at me and smiles smugly and touches Clary's bare thigh. Clary flinches at his touch. I walk to him, grab him by the collar of his shirt and throw him on the floor.

I start punching him, Scott hits me with his elbow and starts punching me. Then I feel someone yank me from Scott. I look and see Alec holding me and Magnus holding Scott. Magnus snaps his fingers and glitter falls on me, he smiles "Surprise!" he says clapping, as he claps he lets Scott fall on the floor with a big THUD.

"Oops, sorry" Magnus stares at Scott who's on the floor with a bloody nose. I shrug Alec off and stare at Clary who's gripping the towel and staring at me with a sad look. I look at Alec and Magnus. They look at me, grab Scott and leave.

I stand wiping away blood from my lip, "Why were you kissing him? I'm not good enough for you Clary? I mean well I'm not but you say you love me So why were you cheating on me?" I ask staring at her, Her sad expression goes to hurt "I wouldn't cheat on you Jace, He walked in and I was grabbing some clothes, I thought he was you so I stood there, when I saw it wasn't him I ran to my bed and covered myself . But he got close to me and he started kissing me, I was surprised and when I was going to push him off the bed you came in" She murmurs looking at her blue towel.

Again I get angry and the words just slip out "I don't believe you! Your the best shadow hunter and you get _surprised _when someone kisses you!? I don't buy it for a damn second Clary, I AM NOT STUPID!" I shout, every single word I shout she flinches and tears slip down her face. As soon as I said it, I regretted it.

Her sad face turns hard, she stands up and wipes the tears away. She grabbed her towel "Get out" she says calmly and pointing to her door, I don't leave "Clary I'm so sorry babe I-" "GET OUT DAMNIT!" She shouts, I look at the floor and sigh. I walk to the door and leave.

Jace why are you so stupid? God she was dead and you just got her back and you scream at her? Nice move Herondale. I open my door and fling myself on my bed. I close my eyes and go to sleep, hoping that Clary will forgive me the next day.

Clary POV

Jace just screamed at me... He screamed at me... Clary shut up, your stronger than that, who cares if he screams at you?

"HEY YOU GUYS COME EAT LUNCH BEFORE I EAT IT ALL WITH NADIA" Shouts Isabelle, I chuckle. I open my drawer and pull out some ripped jeans, a black tank top that shows a bit cleavage, and I put on my black boxer boots. I straighten my hair quickly and put it in a pony tail. I walk to the kitchen and find Jace sitting down on a stool eating some McDonald's fries and a burger. I guess we're eating McDonald's tonight, I roll my eyes as Jace looks at me and sit far away from him.

He stands up and walks to me, "I like your hair loose" he reaches for my pony tail, but I grab his wrist and twist it "Don't. Touch. Me. _Herondale."_ I spat out like if it was poison, Jace tries to snatch his wrist back but I tighten my grip on it, I know he feels the pain, but shadow hunters try to show no pain. "I'm serious" I hiss and let his wrist go. Nadia stares at me surprised and Isabelle stares at Jace with a look that could kill, that is _if_ looks could kill. She probably knows we're in a fight.

Nadia quickly throws me a cheese burger and I grab it, she sits next to me rapidly "What was that?!" she whisper shouts. I shake my head, she says nothing knowing I don't want to talk about it. Stiles and Isaac walk in, "Hey babe" Stiles says kissing me on the cheek, I chuckle "Babe?" I say with a mouthful of cheese burger. Isaac laughs "Yes, the world should know what beautiful girlfriend I have.." he stares at my open mouth with munched up cheese burger in it "And disgusting girlfriend I have" he mumbles. I swat him across the head softly.

Isaac hugs me "Hey Claire" he says smiling. "Where's Magnus and Alec?" I ask Isabelle but Jace answers "Taki's" he mutters "Thank you invisible person" I say smirking, Jace scoffs and rolls his eyes. Stiles and Isaac raise an eyebrow which means 'What happened?' when I look at them, I shake my head and they shrug.

Scott walks in, I look at Jace who's jaw tightens and his grip on his burger does to. Scott just smiles and walks over to me, he hugs me and whispers in my ear "Sorry Clary, I didn't mean for anything to happen between you and your _boyfriend" _he kisses my cheek and grabs a Mcchicken and sits next to Isabelle who's staring at me and then at Scott, she raises an eyebrow and bites into a McChicken.

I finish eating my cheese burger, I stand up and decide I'll go visit Simon who I haven't seen in forever, he's in the infirmary. I walk to the infirmary and open the door, there is my best friend laying down sleeping peacefully. I never knew how Simon was able to come in here since he's a vampire. I shrug at my own question.

I sit on his bed, Simon and Isabelle have been going out again, and I'm glad they really love each other. I grab his pale cold hand and squeeze it softly. His dark brown almost black eyes flutter open and stare at me, he smiles and sits up slowly. "Hey Clare-bear" he says stretching his arms out and opening and closing his hands, I laugh he used to do that when he was a kid and wanted me to hug him. I scoot closer and hug him tightly, feeling his skinny yet muscular build.

I always felt safe in Simon's arms, because I knew he would do anything to save me and to protect me. I pull away slowly "Feeling better Si?" I ask him, he nods slowly and smiles, The infirmary's door opens to reveal Isabelle coming in, I smile and stand up knowing she'll want to be alone with him and I leave the room.

As I close the door a familiar pair of arms grab me and twist me around, I look into his golden eyes "I'm sorry Clary, please don't be mad at me.." He looks at me like a little sad kid which makes me smile, Before I could say anything he pulls me closer to him and his lips come crashing down on mine, His hands go up my shirt and his warm hands travel my body. I curl my fingers in his hair and yank it gently causing him to moan lowly into my mouth. His lips taste like oranges and sunshine.

"I want you Clary" he whispers as he kisses my neck, that brings me back to reality, I push him away "I'm mad at you Jace, now go away!" I walk to my room deciding I'll grab my trusty leather jacket and go for a walk, I go inside my room only to be picked up and dropped on my bed "Yes your mad at me, but you love me and you want me as bad as I want you" he whispers, His golden eyes turn into a golden type of dark and are filled with lust.

Damnit, he could read me better than anyone, Maybe I'll go for that walk after this. I give in and Jace rips off my tank top and throws it on the floor, He kisses my stomach and my neck. He takes off my bra and grabs my boobs, causing me to moan a bit. Suddenly the door opens to find Magnus and Alec smiling and then turning into a horrified look "GET OUT!" Shouts Jace, I laugh knowing that he doesn't want the mood to be ruined.

Magnus jumps up and bumps into Alec "CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT!" Shouts Alec, as Magnus runs down the hall screaming like a girl from a horror film. "MY EYES!" He shouts. I bite back a laugh, "Now where were we?" asks Jace turning to look at me. "Ah" he says staring at my breasts. He bends down to lick them and bite them. I moan even more.

Jace pulls off my pants and underwear in one swift graceful movement, He lays down on top of me, I feel his arousal on me and he kisses me passionately. He pulls away and stares at me, I yank on his pants "This has to go, its only fair" I say smiling. He smiles smugly and throws off his pants and boxers all in one.

I look at his manhood and my eyes grow big "Damn" he chuckles "What? Oh I know I have been blessed with a god given gift" I stifle a laugh. He gets on top of me I stare into his golden eyes, His golden like hair falls on his face and I push it back, Jace smiles sweetly and kisses me passionately, the kiss is full of lust, passion, and love.

He then moves away and directs his manhood on my core, "Clary are you sure?" he asks, I stare at him, this is going to be my first time with anyone. Sebastian would have took my virginity away but my beloved friends saved me from that creepy bastard. And if this is going to be my first time I wouldn't want anybody else to be the one who takes away my virginity only Jace.

I cant believe I'm mad at him, and I'm letting him screw me, I scoff at myself. I finally realize Jace is staring at me and waiting for an answer "Yes" is all I say, "Thank God" He says chuckling, I roll my eyes. "This might hurt, and I'm so sorry if it does hurt" he says sticking his manhood in slowly.

Surprisingly it doesn't hurt** (A/N: When your 'cherry' gets popped it doesn't always hurt for everyone, For some people it hurts them and for some people it doesn't, anyways back to the story!) **He looks at me, I nod telling him he can continue, he goes in deeper and he moans along with me, he falls on top of me and starts thrusting in and out, I moan while Jace whispers my name in my ear. He starts going faster and faster until we both scream each others name and he falls next to me and looks at the ceiling.

"Did it hurt?" He asks bringing me closer to his sweaty muscular body. "No" is all I say, he puts his head on my chest and hugs me, I never thought my first time would be HELLA amazing, even if I was mad at Jace, But it felt right to do it with him. "Clary?" he asks, I feel vibrations on my chest as he talks. "Yes?" I say playing with his golden hair "I love you, and damn best sex everrrrr" he chuckles.

I sigh and don't say anything, I finally think about how experienced Jace was when we were doing it just now, Oh.. of course Jace was like a man whore before, screwing girls here and there. Who knows maybe he said 'best sex ever' to every girl and leave them, I push Jace off me and put on my clothes. "What?" he asks staring at me confused.

"I'm still mad at you" I say pulling on my pants, "Come on babe" he says frowning "Plus, I just feel like another girl you screw and leave. So if I'm just another girl you just fuck and dump the next day, go away and leave me alone" I spat grabbing my leather jacket and walking down the hall way to the stairs.

I hear foot steps behind me and look to find a naked Jace running after me, I laugh at the sight. I see Stiles and Isaac walking past the hall way and they look at Jace, Stiles falls on the floor "OH RAZIEL NOT AGAIN FIRST IT WAS SEBASTIAN NOW JACE?! WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He shouts dramatically.

"Clary! PLEASE!" He shouts, I run down the stairs and get on my bike, not caring if I have helmet or not, Scott appears out of nowhere "Clary! Where ya going?" he asks, "Some where" Is all I say as I ride away to a park. I look back and see Scott pulling out his phone, dials a number, and starts talking. Okay? Weird.

* * *

I get off my bike and look around the old cold park, I walk around and look at the car lights as they pass by the park.

Behind the park is a cemetery, I walk to cemetery and look around to find 5 tombstones lined together, a family. I walk around the cold, calm, and peacefully quiet cemetery and looking at all the tombstones.

Some tombstones are babies, some young children, and others old people. I've always loved cemetery's, how good it feels to be here, how peaceful yet creepy. But as I've trained my fear has gone away and I come here night and day alone. Sometimes I come here to draw.

The trees sway as a cool breeze passes by, I look at the floor and see the shadows of leaves on a tree on the floor, the moon shines down and causes the shadows. I sit down on the ground and close my eyes, I gather my thoughts.

I hear a tree branch break and some foot steps, I get up and check in my boot for my spare dagger in case its a mundane trying to rob me, wouldn't want them questioning me about my angel blade now would we? I curse myself silently for leaving my stele, dagger and seraph blade at home, I turn around and find Sebastian "Hey Clary" he says walking towards me.

I back away "What do you want?" I ask sitting on a tombstone. "Nothing, I heard you and Jace got in a little fight, and had some make up sex" my eyes go wide, how did he know that? "What the hell how do you know that? And it was not make up sex, I'm still mad at him" I mumble, "I have my ways to know things in the institute Clary" he says touching my arm. _Ways..._ Ways? What does he mean by that? Is someone in the institute betraying us and giving information to Sebastian? "Anyways, Since your mad at 'Jacey- poo' I'm going to offer you a deal or what ever you want to call it"

I doubt I'll like this deal but whatever, I nod. "Come with me Clary, come live with me. You wont have to see Jace ever again, Wont have to worry about him cheating on you, about him screaming at you or anything" This proposal he has does intrigue me, Yes maybe I will miss Jace but at least I wont have to worry about him leaving me, cheating on me, or even screaming at me.

Sebastian holds out a hand, I stare at it and stretch my hand out.

**TUN TUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! I will update as soon as I can, wish me luck at school people :[ the teachers are retarded and I'm not exactly the brightest person in math and believe me math is going to be hard and a pain in the ass this year :'[ **

**Stiles: Shadowwwwwwww!**

**Me: Yes Stiles?**

**Stiles: Why do you always have to make someone naked? And I always have to be the one who always find them and looks at them naked or half naked before anyone else?**

**Me: Because your a drama queen and its funny since you make a big deal about someone being naked**

**Stiles: DO NOT!**

**Me: UH HUH**

**Stiles: NUH UH**

**Alec: STILES YOUR A DRAMA QUEEN MAN!**

**Nadia: Word**

**Stiles: -Starts fake crying- YOU MEAN ASS PEOPLE**

**Me: See?**

**Stiles: -His eyes go wide- ohhhh WELL REVIEW, AND THANKS FOR READING! :D**

**Me: yes! your reviews make meh happyyyyy! and thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate them. And 98 reviews?! That's freaking awesome! I love you guys :3 **

**Stiles: -pushes me away- MY SPOTLIGHT... BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	16. I love you Clarisssa Fray

**Hello my loveys c: how are you all?! Good I hope ^.^ **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean SO MUCH :D**

**Reatha- Mmm, uh Not sure its a compliment or what. But Sebastian if your talking about him is supposed to be clingy...**

**I'mTheCatWithTheBassAndDrums- Uh...? I dont know if that's good or what...**

**Well here's the storyyyyy, enjoy **

Clary POV

Sebastian's offer seemed very tempting, so I took it. I placed my hand in his. He smiled and touched my face "I knew you would accept" I move away from him slightly "Not for you" I spat. He scoffs, he brings out a stele "We're going through a portal?" I ask curiously "NOOOO Clary the easter bunny is going to pick us up and take us" I roll my eyes.

Sebastian opens a portal soon and he puts his leg inside, he holds out his hand, I was about to take it but someone tackled me, My eyes were closed so I opened them and found Simon on top of me "Are you crazy?" he basically shouts, I look behind Simon and see Sebastian and... SEELIE?!

What? But she's dead... How can she... Wait its Sebastian we're talking about, honestly no surprise there. "Simon, you wouldn't understand... I-" I couldn't finish what I was saying, courtesy of Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed Simon by the collar and flung him. Simon hit a tree but he got back up moving his dark brown hair from his face and taking his fangs out.

Sebastian chuckles and walks towards Simon, Seelie flings herself at me and scratches me, I feel blood drip down my face. My eyes widen as I find Seelie as a werewolf, I get up quickly brushing off dirt and pieces of grass. "Your a werewolf...?" I ask, She smiles a toothy smile, and nods "Sebastian brought me back to life, the only way was to make me some sort of a downworlder, and I guess he chose a werewolf" she chuckled.

Great, her being a stupid human was awesome and very easy to beat the crap out of but now it'll be a bit harder, oh well I'm the best shadow hunter of this century and I can whoop anyone or anything's ass. "Lets rumble" I say cracking my fingers and neck **(A/N: Derek's uncle, Peter said that when they were in the hospital and he was fighting the twins :o)** Seelie flung herself, but I jumped over her and landed like cat woman.

I chuckle "This is going to be easy" I mumble to myself, I look back quickly and see Simon grabbing Sebastian by the neck and throwing him "CLARY! Lets go!" he shouts, I was walking away hoping Seelie wouldn't throw her furry ass on me but Simon shouted something. I stared at him, he pointed behind me and I saw Seelie running towards. I put myself in a fighting stance and was prepared to give me worst and most effective punch I have, the punch knocks out my enemy and gives them a broken jaw.

Seelie stood in front of me, towering over me. But I didn't care, I jumped in the air and punched her so hard I swear I heard her jaw make a noise. She fell over and groaned. Suddenly I felt someone grab me and I saw a blur of buildings, cars, and people. I looked up and saw Simon carrying me bridal style. Vampire speed. "Simon, what were you even doing there?" I ask, "I don't know Clary, I just felt something bad about to happen to you" he says giving me a warm smile.

"Nothing bad was going to happen to me..." I mumble "Oh but you never know, Did you know where that portal lead to? Or what Sebastian was going to do if you did anything slick? No right, that's something bad right there" Next thing you know I'm in my room sitting down next to Simon, He was right, Sebastian could have done something to me and I wouldn't have known. "Clary... Why would you go with him...?" he asks lowly and grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "Because... he said I wouldn't have to worry about Jace or anything he did to me or to hurt me..." I mutter.

"Jace loves you Clary, Okay? I'm not lying the kid barely freaking ate and slept when you left. When we found a trace on you, he talked happily for the first time since you left. Clary he would even tell me I'm _nice _and that he was _sorry_ that he called me names and things. That's how heart broken and sad he was Clary..." Simon stares at me. I sigh. Jace really didn't eat or sleep. I sigh again, I was a complete bitch to him when I left, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I don't deserve Jace.

"Go talk to him, he was worried when you left, and ... naked..." Simon shudders and walks out the room, I chuckle and get up. I open Jace's door and see him with no shirt and boxers on, He was snoring lightly and holding a pillow. I smile at the fact the "perfect" Jace snores. I walk to his bed and lay down next to him. I hug him and put my cheek on his bare back. He moves slightly and turns around, His blonde hair on his face "Clary?" he asks staring at me.

I nod and smile "God, I was worried about you. I didn't go looking for you since Magnus put a spell on the institute and it wouldn't let me go out, everyone else could but not me." he stares at m cheek, I curse myself lowly as I realize I have dry blood on it due to Seelie's scratch. He touches my cheek and I flinch "What happened?" he's now sitting.

I shake my head and smile, "Clary who did this?" his jaw is tightened. I touch his hand and hold it "Jace look I'm sorry for acting like a bitch after what happened, and I'm sorry I've treated you so badly. I know you love me but a small part of me tells me not to fully give myself to you... and I was mad at myself after what happened.." I mumble. I stare at Jace who's smiling smugly and suddenly covers his lower body with his blanket.

I raise my eyebrow, then my eyes widen "You horny boy" I say fake gasping "Hey, I'm a teenager and its not my fault" he mutters smiling, I roll my eyes. He grabs me and hugs me "Clary, I love you and you know it. God I love you more than I should and I'm sorry I hurt you babe, That was a big mistake. I want you to trust me, I want you to come to me when your sad, mad, depressed, and happy, I want to be the one you share all your girly news with, I want to be the one you can tell anything to Clary. Clary I tell you things I've never told anyone and I trust you" I pull away from him gently and kiss him.

Jace cups my cheek and wraps an arm around me. He pulls away all to soon. "I love you Clarissa Fray" he says lowly and staring at me. I smile "I love you too Jace Herondale" He lays down and pulls me on top of him, he pulls the blanket over us and whispers in my ear "Night babe" and we fall asleep.

**What did you think? I'm kind of worried you guys don't like it since it barely has any action in it, But I think I didn't do bad, Anyways please review and thanks for reading :]**

**Isaac : HEY ONE OF US WERE SUPPOSED TO DO IT!**

**All of the characters complain along with Isaac.**

**Me: Sheesh, Just doing something for a change goshhh.**

**Magnus: WHAT IF WE DONT LIKE CHANGE?!**

**Me: Alright, I'll leave you with the same outfit, a plain, boring, ordinary mundane outfit... -whistles-**

**Alec: omg shit just got serious**

**(Magnus makes a horrified face )Magnus: WE LOVE CHANGE YEAHHH :D**


	17. He Isnt Who We Think He is

**Hello there my lovelys! :D I appreciate you guys for the reviews! I am so happy I never would have thought I would get 111 reviews! I'm so happy you guys c': and of course I never would have gotten to where I am if it wasn't for you guys!'**

**Credits to sprinklesonpancakes for the idea of Simon coming to the cemetery and stopping Clary from going with Seb, sorry I didn't give you the credit D: I totally forgot until I saw the review, thanks so much for the idea :D**

**greygirl2358- Well, all I can say is Scott isn't who Clary or anyone else thinks he is :] I cant say nothing more :X**

**Reatha- Lol im not sure what you mean by "damn" just hope its something good ^.^**

**BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrinces- Why thank you, I try my best to make it as funny as possible.**

**Now before I start the chapter, anyone want me to dedicate an authors note at the end of the story to them? And tell me who you want to be in the 'little' tmi chat and I'll post it tomorrow for the person c: I'll pick who gets to get the authors note dedicated to, and I'll be doing this every chapter c:**

Jace POV

I woke up to something tickling my nose, it smelled like strawberries. Very good strawberries, so I started sniffing it more and more until I heard a voice interrupt my ecstasy with the sweet scent. "Jace why are you smelling my hair like a crazed maniac?" I recognize that cute, sweet, and adorable voice anywhere.

Clary. "Oh, sorry" I say smiling, I open my eyes and see Clary facing me. I pull her closer and kiss her on the lips "Morning babe" I smile, and she smiles back "More like afternoon" she says smugly. "Afternoon?" I ask curiously sitting up. I couldn't have _possibly_ slept the whole afternoon. "No Jace pinknoon" she says sarcastically "Pinknoon? Is that something mundanes say?" I ask pushing my hair away from my face.

She bursts out laughing and she falls on the floor with a thud "OW" she shouts, I peek and see her sprawled on my floor, face first. I look at what she's wearing, better yet at what she's _not._ She's wearing some short shorts and a tanktop that's tight and shows a little something, something. I don't remember her changing last night. I shrug.

She sits on my floor and stares at me raising an eyebrow, I remember she couldn't raise her eyebrows before, now she can. "Take a picture, it'll last longer Jace" she murmurs laying down on the floor, "Why would I do that? I have you right here there's no point in that" I say trying to sound like I don't get what she's saying on purpose.

I get up from my bed and pick her up and lay back down with her on top of me, her green emerald eyes stare into my golden ones, "I love you" I say lowly and touching her face "I love you too" she says kissing me, Soon enough Clary has her tank top off and I'm pulling down her shorts but we were rudely interrupted.

Magnus opens the door and looks at us and falls on the floor as if someone punched him and shouts "OH GOD, YOU FREAKING HORNY RABBITS! TWO TIMES IVE WALKED IN ON YOU!" Clary laughs and pulls on her tank top and fixes her shorts. "Anyways, is it okay now? Can I see you?" he asks standing up and covering his face "Oh shut up Magnus, you know you want a piece of this handsome pie" I say referring to myself.

"I've never seen a pie that's handsome" Magnus's voice drips with sarcasm, I roll my eyes and pull Clary on my lap. Magnus stares at us and brings out a glittery cased iPhone and takes a picture "Aww" he says tapping something "My lock screen wallpaper" he says smiling from ear to ear "Shouldn't Alec and you be your lock screen?" asks Clary "Nope, he's my home screen" muses Magnus staring at his rainbow colored nails.

I snap my fingers "Earth to Maggie" he gives me death glare for calling him Maggie, which I ignore smiling at the fact I succeeded at annoying him. "Well, all of us decided that we should go to The Black Orchid, we haven't been in a club since ... forever and we want to go tonight, Isabelle and Alec made me come here and ask you guys if you want to come" I look at Clary and she smiles at me, I sigh which means 'sure' "Thank you!" she squeals and kisses me on the cheek, I frown wishing it was on my lips.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and put my chin on her shoulder "Yes, we're going Maggie" I chuckle, he smiles a wooden smile "Okay Jacey be ready in two hours" I hated when people called me Jacey, reminded me of my once serious, bitchy, hateful girlfriend. Only Clary could call me that but only playing around...

"Don't you-" Magnus closed the door and hummed all the way down the hall until he got to his room. Minutes later Isabelle barged in "CLARY!" She shouts happily, Simon behind her looking like he got 'Isabelled' that's what Clary and I call it when Isabelle gives someone a make over. "No, don't take my girl Isabelle its not right!" I groan as Isabelle pulls her from my lap, Clary turns back and kisses me on the lips "See you later babe" she says as Isabelle pushes her into her room.

Simon walks in the room and closes the door and quickly sits on my bed "Yes blood sucker?" I ask raising my eyebrows at the fact he has enough balls to sit on my bed. "Dude, take good care of Clary. Scott suggested we go to The Black Orchid, and to be honest I don't fully trust that guy at all. Something weird about him I just cant put my finger on it" he says ignoring my comment.

Simon's right I have a bad feeling about this Scott, especially when he hugged Clary when he came back from 'visiting his dad' he looked clueless when Clary asked him about that. "Alright, you to you know how Clary is, stubborn and she doesn't always listen to me" Simon stands up "Ill tell Magnus and Alec to watch out for her, Ill tell Magnus to put a tracking spell on her. You know I thought Alec hated Clary" that came out of nowhere.

"Um, well he did at first but she grew on him I guess..." I mumble awkwardly, I hope he isn't implying anything about Alec and Clary. "Well see ya in a few I guess" and with that Simon leaves.

Clary POV

Nadia, Isaac, Stiles, and Scott are in Isabelle's room. She's laying down clothes for them, fixing their hair, fixing anything they put wrong or anything that looks stupid. Scott stares at me the whole time. Isabelle gives me a black tight strapless lace dress, a burgundy dot print drapey crepe blazer, and some black lace up combat boots that are foldable. I go into her bathroom, since Nadia is changing in her walk in closet, and the boys in her room. Someone knocks on my door, thinking it was Isabelle to fix my hair or make up I open it. But boy was I wrong.

Scott stood there in front of me, staring at me up and down, smiling smugly, and sporting a quit large bulge in his pants. I shudder at the fact that I gave him _that. _He walks in the bathroom and closes the door, he locks it and pins me on the wall. "Oh Clary, how bad I want you. And in that dress it makes it even harder to contain myself, you don't know how bad I'm trying not to rip it off you" he whispers in my ear as he touches my bare thigh.

I stay frozen, I don't know why. But every time he touches me I stay speechless and motionless. He starts kissing my neck, my cheek, my lips. He was going to touch my breasts but Isabelle knocked. _Thank the angel_. "Clary? Are you done dressing? Unlock the door, I've seen you naked before so its no biggie" Scott stares at me and whispers in my ear again "Don't tell her about this" I stare at him like he's dumb. "Please?" he asks staring at me with that look he used to have when he was hurt or when he was crying for something. I nod. Why did I just do that?

He smiles at me and hides in the shower. I open the door and Isabelle walks in "God, took you that long to open the door?" Isabelle murmurs grabbing her hair straightener and starting to straighten my hair. Isabelle is to wound up in talking she never noticed Scott leaving the bathroom and joining Stiles and Isaac in Isabelle's room. I sigh. I'm the best shadow hunter ever along with Nadia in this century, yet I cant move or do anything when Scott touches me.

After a good 50 minutes I look at myself in the bathroom mirror and see a girl I've never seen before, I look way more badass than usual, Isabelle put me some red lipstick, she put liquid eyeliner on me, normal eyeliner, some blush, gray and silver shadow. It makes my gray high lights stick out more and I love the way I look. I look like I can beat up 20 mundanes at once, wait I've beat up 50 at once and by myself with nothing but my fists.

"God Clary, When Jace sees you I bet he's going to have an orgasm" murmurs Isabelle as she opens the bathroom door, Everyone is dressed up and talking in her room. "What's an orgasm?" asks Isaac curiously "Nothing" I mumble, he nods slowly, he shrugs and gets up from Isabelle's bed and walks over to her bathroom. I walk into my room. I grab my seraph blade and tuck it in my blazer, and I put my stele in my blazer pocket. Suddenly I feel like something was placed into me or onto me. Either way works on what I felt. I shrug it off.

I walk out my room and down the stairs and find Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Jace talking "Yes Simon I already put the damn spell" Mumbles Magnus obviously aggravated "Does she know?" asks Simon. Magnus shakes his head. Huh? That's weird. Suddenly Alec turns around and his eyes go wide "Claryyyyy!" he says shakily. "Hey Alec" I say walking down the stairs and raising an eyebrow. I was about to ask him about what were they talking about but Jace pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was soft yet rough. I loved the way his soft lips felt.

But he pulled away all too soon. "You look gorgeous" he says grabbing my by the waist and resting his chin on my head. I sigh everyone is always taller than me and its no fair, what am I 5? Since when do I complain about my height.

Isabelle and the others come down stairs and we head to The Black Orchid.

* * *

Jace and I were sitting at the bar, looking at the dancing bodies. Suddenly I see Scott out of the corner of my eye, looks like he's talking to someone with white hair, I see them head off and I look at Jace who's apparently to busy staring at some girls. Oh Raziel, I'm going to hurt him so bad, but first I want to see who Scott's talking to. I take Jace distracted as a chance to leave since he doesn't want to leave me out of his sight and I run away following the white hair and blonde hair. I see Scott going into the mens bathroom with the other person.

What if its Sebastian? I keep running and I put my ear as close as I could to hear what they were saying "Do you think Clary is ever going to realize that Jace didn't go out with her because he loves her?" asks a voice that I recognize as Scott's "I don't think so, I think Jace is trying to hide the fact it was a dare to ask her out and go out with her for a year, well so far its been a month. He has a long way to go." I don't recognize that voice, its to deep to be Sebastian's that's for sure.

Wait... This whole relationship... Was a dare?... if you listen closely you can hear my heart shattering into tiny little pieces. I hear foot steps approaching the door so I plunge myself into the crowd, when I see that Scott left the bathroom, I go back to the dark corner of where the bathrooms are. Jace or anyone else cant find me here.

I feel tears threatening to fall down, but no I will not cry for a boy, especially one who wasn't even a real boyfriend. Jace made this whole relationship feel so real, so right, so good... But it was all fake, a lie, a _dare._ Why do I always have bad luck when it comes to boys?

Then I see a shadow casting over the dark corners of where the bathrooms are. I sigh hoping its a stranger, but it isn't. Its Jace. Jace and Simon. "Hey Babe" Jace says walking over and bending down, he tries to touch my face but I move my head so he touches nothing but air. Jace looks taken back and a bit hurt, but I don't care. "What are you doing here Clare- bear?" asks Simon sitting next to me and grabbing my hand, I take his hand and put my head on his is the only one who I would like to be with and talk to right now.

"Clary..." Jace says staring at me "...go away..." I mumble, Jace looks at me shocked "Clary? What the hell..." he looks at me with a hurt expression. "Go away, and leave me alone. Im nothing to you but a fucking dare. Just go away" He looks shocked "How'd you know about that..?" he asks, he stares at Simon "You told her?!" Jace stands up. Simon stares at Jace with a bored expression "No Jace, he didn't I heard someone talking about it" I say grabbing Simon's hand tighter.

"Clary look, it was a dare. But it was a dare from Stiles he said if I lasted with you more than a year or at least a year I really loved you, but he wouldn't dare me something like that if I didn't love you" I laugh bitterly "Sure" I stand and push past Jace. "Clary!" shouts Simon, but I keep walking.

Jace is a liar. And I hate him for lying to me, for making him part of his stupid game. I keep walking past all the dancing people, Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and it turns me around, I see Jace and he kisses . He pulls away and stares at me "Babe, please listen to me. It wasn't like that. I love you okay? I did that to prove we could stay together longer than a damn year" Jace says. My face knits into scowl.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your bull crap Jace, plus I saw you staring at girls!" I shout aggravated he's actually chasing after me. "What? NOOOOOOO. I was looking for Magnus to ask him something about the spell to see if-" he stopped right there and then. Spell? "Whatever" I turn around and walk away, I hear Jace scream my name but I ignore him. I open the back door of the club and sit on a crate that's in the alley.

I put my head in my hands "Rough day?" asks a familiar seductive voice, I look up and see Sebastian. My eyes go wide. "What are you doing here?" I ask standing up. "Cant a boy visit his favorite girl?" he asks kissing me on the lips, I pull away "Im not your girl and no you cant visit me" I mumble.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyways do you still take my proposal? Simon rudely interrupted us" mumbles Sebastian leaning on the brick walls. A new figure pops up and I see Seelie walking up in the shortest dress known to man kind, hell to any kind of living thing. "Hey hun, think you left your clothes at home" I say smiling, she growls and her werewolf teeth come out. "Down girl" Sebastian mutters.

I sigh, maybe I should go with him. No matter the pain. No matter the harm he does to me. Its better than being hurt by someone you love. I look up "No Sebastian, I'm not going" I groan disappointed at myself that I said no **(A/N: I had you going there huh? Thinking Clary would go with Seb? Hehe anyways back to the story :D) **"Guh, I knew you would say no, after going out with you for a few years I know when you would change your mind, So anyways this is going to hurt and I'm sorry" Sebastian snaps his fingers and I feel a sharp pain on my head, I drop down and see a rock fall beside me with blood dripping off of it.

I'm guessing its my blood, everything starts going blurry and I heard Sebastian talking while Seelie licks up my blood off the rock, I see Scott bend down and say something but I cant hear him just see his lips moving, Suddenly everything goes black.

Jace POV

I push through the crowd looking for Magnus, In a few seconds I find him making out with Alec in a corner. I grab Magnus "Clary is somewhere outside the club, track her DOWN" I shout desperately. Magnus stares at me with wide eyes. He snaps his fingers and the 'gang' is outside in the clubs parking lot.

"TRACK HER DOWN" I shout, Magnus holds up a finger, he closes his eyes and some foreign looking words in blue appear in the air, Magnus opens his eyes and he reads it "She's in the clubs alley" "What happened?" ask Isabelle, Nadia, Stiles, and Isaac. Where's Scott? Whatever.

We run into the alley to find Scott carrying an unconscious Clary in his arms as Sebastian opens portal with his stele. I run but I bump into something furry and big. I look up and find a werewolf with the shortest dress I've ever seen, I laugh for some reason.

I hear Sebastian shout "SEELIE, LETS GO LEAVE THEM" Seelie? I get up, Seelie turns human and jumps into the portal, Sebastian jumps second, While Scott stands there and touches Clary's body and stares at me smugly "You bastard!" I shout as I start running but its too late. Scott jumped in the portal with Clary.

I stood there, staring at the brick wall in front of me, "Jace..." Magnus says putting a hand on my shoulder, I shrug it off "I should have told her about the dare, I should have chased after her, I should have been with her the whole time no matter if she was mad at me or not" I say looking at the floor now. "I knew Scott was trouble when he walked in..." Alec says "What are we quoting Taylor Swift's songs now?" asks Simon "Seriously, I knew something was up when he came to the institute" mumbles Alec.

"But Scott was never like that, Scott was the sweetest boy Clary and I have ever met" Nadia says "Well he isn't who we think he is" I mumble. Magnus interrupts an argument rising between Nadia and I "She's in idris" he says staring at all of us. "Idris?" "Did I talk Spanish to you? I could" Magnus says "_Si idiota esta en Idris, eres una puta" _I stare at Magnus blankly "I said yes idiot she's in idris, your a bitch" he gives me a wide smile.

**How was it? :o I made this chapter longer than it should have as an apology for not updating daily D: But I try my best, now that school is this Monday, updating wont be so easy :[ anyways remember to leave a rev-**

**Nadia: To leave a review saying how you thought the chapter was AND if you want the authors note after next chapter dedicated to you and which characters you want in it c:**

**Me: Seriously, you should stick to being the girl who's barely in the story and who barely talks**

**Nadia: TURD**

**Me: Oh really? I can just take you out of the story... -whistles-**

**Nadia: I LOVE being the girl who barely talks :D**

**Stiles: Really? For the girl who barely talks, you talk alot**

**Nadia: Shut it Stiles!**

**Isaac: We both know that wont happen, so don't try Nadia**

**Nadia: -sighs- True... True**

**Clary: WOOOHOOO SPOTLIGHT, REVIEW AND THANKS FOR-**

**Isabelle: (Isabelle tackles Clary and sits on her)Thanks for r-**

**Clary: (Clary pushes her off and puts her hand on Isabelle's face-)Thanks for re-**

**Jace: (Jace grabs Clary and kisses her, he pulls away and Clary stands there looking at him smiling) Thanks for reading **

**Clary: (She stands there her mouth gaping-)NO FAIR!**

**Me: Now, Now children. Calm down :D**

**Simon: Yeah, listen to Shadow. She does make us the stars in her story. The least we could do is listen to her...**

**Me: Aww shucks c:**

**Alec: Agreeing with Simon.**

**Scott: I agree too :D**

**(Everyone stares at Scott, he backs away slowly as the TMI gang approach him)**

**Scott: Uh oh... WELL THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW :D**


	18. I'll Do It

**Hello there! Tomorrow is school so wish me luck peeps! And fingers crossed that I can update when I come back from school, any who I checked the grammar in my recent chapters and boy did I have spelling mistakes Dx and I added a little more stuff into the chapters, the chapters are 12-17 check them out if your interested.**

**Anyways since no one reviewed about who wants to have the TMI dialogue dedicated to them, I decided I would choose myself on this one. The person who I'm dedicating the dialogue is... DRUM ROLL...**

**greygirl2358! and also the answer to your review is yes, this chapter his evil plans... MUAHHAHAHA are going to be revealed... TUN TUN TUNNNNNN**

**Me: Isaac enough with the sound effects! :o but thankies though!**

**Isaac: Hehe, oh sorry and no prob :D cant wait for today's chapter! :D**

**Me: ohhh me too!**

**Isaac: Your writing it O.o**

**Me: I knew... that... I just meant... that... THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER O.O **

**Isaac: O.o o.O okayyyyy! enjoy the story :D**

_Last chapter: "She's in idris" he says staring at all of us "Idris" "Did I talk Spanish to you? I could" Magnus says "Si idiota esta en idris, eres una puta" I stare at Magnus blankly "I said yes idiot she's in idris, your a bitch" he gives me a wide smile._

Jace POV

_"_OH GOD WHERES MY PINK BOA!" Shouts Isabelle as she rummages through her messy and unorganized closet. I roll my eyes as I grab my suit case and stop in front of her room, her door was open so I saw the mess in her room "We're going to get Clary back, not go on a vacation Isabelle"

She walks up to me "Brother, I love you... but I DONT CARE I WILL LOOK FOR CLARY IN FASHIONABLE CLOTHES" and with that she slams the door at my face. I sigh and go down stairs to find every one is done packing and waiting for Isabelle.

In a matter of minutes Isabelle is coming down with two huge pink suitcases and stops in front of Nadia, "I'm ready" she says with a wide smile, everyone stares at her and shakes their heads. "Alright" Magnus says, he chants some words and in a few seconds a portal opens up in the middle of the room. "Ladies first" Magnus says bowing. Nadia nods and smiles at him, she steps through the portal, then Isabelle, then Alec, Then Stiles and Isaac start fighting.

"NO ME FIRST!" Shouts Stiles pushing Isaac "We would be able to go through if it weren't for your big ASS!" shouts back Isaac, Stiles stares looking at Isaac with his mouth wide open, he turns around and looks at his butt "ITS NOT BIG!" He says staring at Isaac horrified, "Sure..." Isaac mumbles, Stiles stares at Magnus "Is my butt big...?" Magnus nods. Stiles frowns and goes through the portal along with Isaac. Simon goes after them.

I walk slowly towards the portal when Magnus lays his hand on my shoulder "We're going to get her back" I nod and go through along with Magnus.

I go through the swirling, blue, tornado like portal and land on my feet. I look around and find the gang talking to some guards, Magnus sighs and walks to the guard. I stand next to him. "Ah Magnus Bane, How are you?" asks the guard "Good Jerard (**A/N: That is Allison's grand dad and HE IS EVIL D: hate that old guy -_- kids are supposed to have a normal grandpa but the guy is no where near normal... BACK TO THE STORY!) **Anyways my friends and I are here to... take a vacation" mumbles Magnus.

"How did you get here though...?" asks the guard, Magnus sighs "On my pink magical unicorn named Polly Lehji, she loves to eat Oreo's" Magnus's voice drips with sarcasm. "Wow that's cool..." Jerard says smiling, "NO YOU MORON WE CAME THROUGH A PORTAL LIKE EVERYONE DOES! GOOD DAY SIR!" Magnus snaps his fingers and we're in a mansion.

"Whoa... I GET DIBS ON PICKING THE BIGGEST ROOM!" Shouts Stiles "NUH UH!" Retorts Isaac, Stiles runs up the stairs. Isaac pulls off his shoe and hurls it at Stiles, it hits Stiles on the head and he falls. "HE SHOOTS HE SCORES!" Isaac runs up the stairs and goes to each room.

I sigh.

Clary POV

I woke up feeling a little dizzy and woozy. I feel cold metal biting my back, I sit up slowly and look around. I'm in a cage with some blood on a corner. I look around the room the cage is in, its painted blue. It has pictures of a little boy with white hair and a man with the same white hair. They have the same features. The little boy has black eyes in one of the pictures.

Then it hits me, that little kid is Sebastian, and that must be his dad. Suddenly I hear voices. "No Seelie, we are not killing her. My father wants Clary." Says a voice I recognize. "For what?!" a stupid girly voice screeches, and that's Seelie FOR SURE. "My father wants to put demon blood in Clary, to see if it has any effect. Then we'll hire a warlock and he'll erase her memories and she wont remember anything except the fact she's my girlfriend, and part demon and to kill her stupid little friends **(A/N: Sebastian's evil plans are revealed!)**" I sit in the cage stunned at what he just said.

"Oooh! Then I can finally have Jace!" Shouts Seelie excitedly. "Hey Scott, go check on Clary will ya?" asks Sebastian, I hear foot steps so I lay down and pretend to be sleeping. I hear the door open, then I hear keys clinking together, then something fiddling with the lock on the cage.. most likely a key, and someone sitting beside me.

"Clary..." whispers the voice, most likely to be Scott. He touches my cheek and kisses me. He chuckles and leaves. As soon as I hear the door close I shoot up and look for anywhere to escape. I try to see if I can slip through the metal bars. I slowly slip between the bars, yes! I get through and look for a window or anything but there's nothing but a door.

I walk to it slowly and quietly, I open it and see Sebastian looking at a magazine of naked woman and fiddling with something inside his pants, I hear him say something "Clary... oh Clary... Yes..." I feel a pang of disgust he's imagining one of those woman as me and jacking off to it. I shudder. Then I hear Sebastian stand up and open the door.

The door hits me in the face and I rub my forehead. He looks at me and smiles "Well, you thought I couldn't see you?" he asks pinning me to the wall. I gulp and he stares at me "Scared?" he mumbles as his once green eyes go black. My eyes widen. He starts kissing my neck, biting my cheek, kissing me rough, and biting my lip until blood seeps out. He starts pulling up my dress but I exclaim.

"Stop it!" I try to move but his grip is like iron. He stares at me and pulls up my dress but someone walks in and pushes Sebastian off me. "No Sebastian" says a stern voice. I look at the man and see has the same white colored hair as Sebastian. This must be the freak that wants me as a demon.

"I'm Valentine"

Jace POV

I go into my room, I picked it out once Stiles and Isaac finished fighting over it but I told them I would tell Clary a lie about them walking around naked and they left the room for me. I threw my suit case and just laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

Someone knocks, I look at the door and shout "come in!" Nadia opens the door and stands in the middle of the room looking at me "Yes?" I ask sitting up. She sits down and stares at me "What if... Clary... is hurt already Jace? I keep thinking about it and I'm worried" she murmurs. Nadia is so close to me we can kiss, obviously I'm not thinking about wanting to kiss her I'm just saying.

"Its okay Nadia, I'm worried to but we'll get Clary back I know we will" I say smiling, Nadia looks at me, she leans in and kisses me. I'm caught by surprise and I move away. She stares at me "I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to its just you reminded me of onr of my boyfriends that I really loved" she says leaving the room just like that.

I stay there surprised "Why am I surprised? I'm Jace, the hottest guys of all them. I should have expected that" I say laying back down. I start thinking of Clary. What is Sebastian doing to her? What is she thinking? Is she hurt? Is she okay? Is she crying?

Clary POV

"Your Sebastian's dad...?" I ask staring at the man who seems nicer than Sebastian, Sebastian stands next to Valentine and let me tell you they have a striking resemblance. "Ill take that as a yes..." I mumble. "Now Clarissa. I need to do things, mean while I would like you to go out with Sebastian. If he does anything he isn't supposed to or if you don't like it just tell me when you come back" I nod knowing that I shouldn't argue with the guy.

Sebastian walks out the door and I follow him. I look at the streets, kids running, elderly walking together hand in hand, parents shopping with they're newborns. Sebastian grabs my hand "What are you doing Sebastian!" I whisper. "Just trying to look like a happy couple" I let him grab my hand, my mind roams off to when Sebastian said he would turn me into a demon. Should I ask him about it? "S-Sebastian?" he looks at me and he has a warm smile. That's weird.

"Yes?" he asks nicely "Uh.. nevermind" I say quickly, most likely Sebastian would take me to a dark alley and slap me for asking him about the demon thing. "You can tell me" he says smiling a real smile, I shake my head. He shrugs and we end up going to a valley. I sit on the grass next to Sebastian and stare at the city, the view up here is breath taking. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asks getting closer to me.

I nod. "You know Clary, most of the times I want you its because I'm a demon. But I did love you Clary... I do love you Clary. Sometimes I regret hurting you but I know you will hate me no matter what, and I regret kissing Aline. But that was the demon part of me. And I hope you could love me back someday..." he looks at me.

register everything he said and stay surprised. Did he just say he loved me? Doesn't matter Clary, you love Jace not Sebastian. "Uh its okay I guess...?" I say staring at me. Suddenly he's on top of me and kissing me. But the thing is... I give into the kiss, it reminds me of when we were going out. I'm laying down , I snake my arms around Sebastian's neck and his hands go up my dressHe kisses my neck and was about to pull down my dress but I get up.

I immediately regret what I did. I pace around and Sebastian sits there staring at me confused "I thought you liked it?" he stands up and wraps his arms around my waist, I move away "I mean I do but I don't, I love Jace and I ... " my voice trails off as soon as I saw the hurt yet mad expression on his face.

"This about Jace?!" he shouts slapping me, I stand there staring at him. Anger boils inside of me, I punch him "Don't touch me ever again Sebastian, I was starting to like you again as a friend but I realized how you really are" That did it, Sebastian pulls out a blade and throws it, I duck and stare at him. Fine two can play this game. I stand in front of him in a fighting stance and lift up my foot which hits him in the face.

He stumbles back, he wipes some blood away from his mouth and swings at me but I sway to the side each time he tries to punch me. He drops down on the floor and swings his foot but I flip backwards and dodge the kick. I jump in the air and do a side kick which sends him flying. He lands with a thud, he doesn't get up in a few minutes. I walk closer to him and see a rock laying under his head, his blood seeping out of his head.

I know Sebastian isn't dead, just unconscious for now I'm guessing. I turn around and start running down the valley, as I run down the valley I trip on a rock and roll down. I land with a sickening crack. I don't know what I broke but I don't care, I get up and start to run but quickly fall again. I sit up and notice my ankle is swollen. Damnit just what I needed a broken ankle. Couldn't I have broke my arm?

"CLARY!" I hear Sebastian shout from a far. But I know he'll be close in a few minutes, I get up and jump on my foot. I pass by the streets and people stare at me, some say hi knowing me because I came here last time. I saved the city of glass, from a raid of demons. I never knew how the wards got down, but I knew it wasn't by itself. Someone had to do it. I limp around a corner. I see Seelie and Scott talking. "Shit" I curse under my breath and limp the other way.

I keep limping until I find a deserted mansion, I go inside and slump down on the floor and gasp for air. I had my eyes closed so I open them and find that the mansion looks like it has been used. It doesn't look dusty or old. I lean on the wall and limp on the stairs quietly. I open the first door and find a golden boy laying down on his bed sleeping. I think I'm crying but I don't care. I try to limp but my leg hurts so I fall on the floor with a big THUD. "Who's there?" asks the golden boy, Its Jace.

I feel happy tears and sad tears swim down my face "Jace" I say, I roll over so I'm on my stomach and I see Jace stare at me in disbelief "Clary? Baby? Is that you?" he asks kneeling beside me and touching me. I nod "Jace..." I say as he hugs me, I wrap my arms around him. He looks at me and kisses me. "I missed you so much" he whispers hugging me tightly. "Where's everybody else?" I ask "They went looking for you, Magnus told me to stay here. I refused but he put a spell so I cant go out" he mumbles.

Jace tries to lift me up so I can stand on my feet but I fall back down, "What happened?!" he asks lifting me up and laying me on his bed "I broke my ankle" I whisper. I have a bad feeling. "I'll get my stele" he opens his drawer, he draws an iratze and my ankle is all good. I go into Nadia's room, I grab some shorts and a tank top. I slip them on and go into Jace's room.

"What happened Clary, how did you break your ankle?" he asks staring at me as I walk into his room, "Why?" I ask him as I sit on his bed. "Your not telling me something, and I know it has to do with your ankle. Tell me and I want the truth" he says sternly. I don't know if I should tell him... "Jace I don't thi-" "Clary tell me" I sigh and tell him the whole story, he moves away from me slightly "Sebastian kissed you? And you gave in...?" he asks with a hurt expression "Jace, look I'm sorry I regretted it" I whisper.

He sighs "I believe you" he says bringing me into a hug. I smile, I look away from him and kiss him. "I love you Clary" I hug him tightly, feeling his abs on my stomach. "I love you too Jace" I loved the peace I felt with Jace, but it had to be ruined just now didn't it?

"CLARY! I know your in here!" Shouts Sebastian, I hear a wolf growl , and someone else talking. Most likely Seelie and Scott. I grab Jace "Jace..." I say frantically "Its okay" he whispers, he gets up and opens a huge window he has. He tells me to go first and I do. I stand on the roof waiting for Jace. He comes out and closes the window.

"Can you jump off?" he asks "Hell yeah" I throw myself off and do a flip, land neatly. Jace lands next to me, we run down to the streets and look around for the gang. "If Magnus has a spell on you then how come he hasn't come back?" Jace asks curiously. Spell? What's he talking about "Spell?" I say staring at Jace "Uh... Magnus put a spell on you, a tracking spell" I shrug, I don't care. "Jace before anything, I heard Sebastian say that he would turn me into a demon, well put demon blood inside of me and make me like him and and and and..." I say everything quickly. He touches my back.

"And what?" "That he'd get a warlock and make him erase my memories... the only memories I'll have is that Sebastian would be my boyfriend..." I murmur. Jace was about to say something when I look back and see Scott running towards us. "Run!" I shout, I grab Jace's hand and we run down the streets . "Where are we going ?" he asks. "Somewhere that doesn't involve Sebastian and his gang being there" I murmur.

A man with cart suddenly passes by, there was no other way to pass so Jace and I jumped over it while Scott tripped over the edge of it. I look back along with Jace and laugh. Suddenly we hit something furry and hard. I fall on Jace, I look up and see a werewolf standing in front of me, all the people on the streets run away and scream.

Seelie grabs Jace and I. She hits us both and everything goes completely dark.

* * *

I wake up, At first I see everything is blurry but everything goes back to normal. I'm on a chair, I'm not chained up or anything. There's eight cages covered with sheets and one door. Suddenly the door opens and Valentine slips inside with Scott, Sebastian and Seelie behind him.

"Hello Clarissa" he says standing in front of me, "Hi?..." "Did Sebastian ever tell you his plan? You know the demon thing?" he asks "No, but I heard him..." I mumble staring at the cages, wondering what's inside of them. "Good, Now I'm sure you've noticed the cages" he says walking around, I nod. He looks at Scott and nods. Scott pulls the sheets off each and every cage.

Each cage reveals my friends. They're tied up and have a piece of cloth wrapped around their mouths to keep them from talking and making noises. I stand there looking at them, I walk to Jace's cage and see him smile a bit. I turn around "Let them go" I demand "Calm down Clarissa, we will... on one condition" Valentine stares at me, "What is it?" "Let us inject the demon blood in you" he whispers in my ear as he stands next to me. I look at my friends in the cage, they must have heard him because they're all shaking their heads. "If you don't, you and your friends die" Valentine says. Jace managed to get the cloth off his mouth.

"Clary don't do it, I'm speaking for all of us. We would rather die then let you be a demon" Jace stares at me, Magnus looks at me and suddenly the cloth falls off his mouth "Speak for yourself, I don't want to ... Never mind I would rather die then let you be a demon Clary" I shake my head.

"I'll do it"

**TUN TUN TUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXTTTTT? -Sigh- School tomorrow peeps :[ wish me luck guys :c and review! if me no get reviews you get no chapter :O oh I'm so mean xD**

**Sebastian: You cold hearted bastard!**

**Me: _ IM COLD HEARTED?!**

**Clary: Hey! She's not cold hearted, you are! Considering you slapped me since I turned you down.**

**Sebastian: Did not!**

**Clary: I have a song for you Seb c:**

**Sebastian: Really? :D**

**Clary: YOU JUST GOT REJECTED, REJECTED, REJECTED YOU JUSTGOT REJECTED BY MEEEEE!**

**Sebastian: Meanie :c**

**Clary: Thank u ^o^**

**Sebastian: I have a song for you :D**

**Clary: Okay O.o**

**Sebastian: I want U back (Its by Cher Lloyd)**

**Clary: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW , I have a song for you too c:**

**Sebastian: What is it?**

**Clary: We are never ever getting back together (By Taylor Swift)**

**Stiles: THIS DIALOGUE WAS DEDICATED TO GREYGIRL2358! REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING FOLKS!~ :D**


	19. You Killed Her Clarissa

**Well thanks so much for the reviews :] I appreciate them so much, you have no idea c: they make me proud of myself for once in life haha... anyways todays little dialogue will be dedicated to BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess**

**Here's the story!**

Clary POV

Valentine left me in the room with my friends while he went to go get the demon blood. "Clary, please don't do this Clary" Jace says frantically. I shake my head "Jace, I would rather be a demon then let you all die. You all mean to much to me and I don't want you dead. I love you guys so much." Isabelle looks at me and gives a sad smile.

I take off the cloth from everyone's mouths and stop in front of Jace's cage, since he took off the cloth somehow "I love you Herondale" I say with tears falling down my cheek. You ask why am I crying? Did you not get the part that Valentine will get a warlock to erase my memories? "I love you too Fray, but please don't do this Clary please don't" begs Jace. I shake my head. The door opens and Valentine enters with a needle that's full of black blood.

"Clarissa, sit please" I sit down on the chair and wipe away my tears. Sebastian looks at me with the widest smile that even Cheshire the cat from Alice in wonderland couldn't smile that wide. "Are you ready?" Valentine asks as he finds a vein to inject the blood in. I look at Simon who's staring at me with that 'Don't do it' look he's always had. I look at Isabelle who's covering her face. I sigh and nod. Valentine jabs the needle inside of me, the demon blood pouring inside of my veins.

I scream. I feel a good yet hurtful rush inside of me as the demon blood flows inside of me. I fall on the floor and curl up. "Clary!" I hear everyone shout, I make a loud growl and my head snaps up . "Back up" Valentine says pushing back Sebastian. Jace stares at me with a gaping, horrified face but I don't care. I feel the sudden urge to murder, to taste blood, to hear someone scream in pain as I rip them apart.

I get up, the first person in front of me is Scott. I run at him and start clawing at him with new nails that I've gotten, Scott starts screaming like a mad man. I stop clawing him once I know he's dead. Suddenly I get off him and stare at his lifeless and bloody body "W-what did I just do?" I back up until I hit the wall. "Your a demon Clarissa, its your nature" Valentine stares at me smiling.

"Clary...? What happened to you?" asks Stiles "I'm a demon... that's what happened" I mumble, I think of Scott of how he was screaming. "No your hair... your face... your nails... your_ eyes_" I stand up and look at Valentine, as if knowing what I was asking him he brings me a hand mirror, I ignore Seelie's sobs as she holds Scott's body and look in the mirror. My red fiery hair is now the darkest black you've ever seen but still has my gray strikes that I added, my skin is pale as can be, my nails are pointy and long and some how painted black, and my eyes... their no longer green... but black...

I drop the mirror "Oh don't worry about your eye color, your eyes are black when your in 'demon' mode but when your normal your eyes are back to green..." Sebastian walks up to me and touches my face, I growl and push his hand away aggressively. "Father is it time for the warlock...?" he asks. I ignore what he said about the warlock and focus on the fact I'm a demon. I'm a demon... I was a shadow hunter, with blood of an angel. Now I have blood of a FREAKING DEMON. I look and see Jace staring at me with a worried look. I walk to him and bend down "Jace..." I whisper staring at him, but he says nothing jut stares at me with wide eyes. I feel myself grow sad at the fact my own boyfriend doesn't want to talk to me.

"Clarissa, The warlock is here. We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Valentine says, I stare at Jace who still says nothing, I hold back tears. Maybe I should let this guy brainwash me and trick me to believing Sebastian is my boyfriend, to forget Jace rejecting me for being a demon "The hard way" **(A/N: Gotcha didn't I? Thought she was going to give up so easily... heh) **Valentine was surprised at my response but sends Sebastian and Seelie to attack me.

I punch each cage and it breaks open, freeing my friends. Awesome new demon strength. Seelie goes wolf, she charges at me and tries to scratch me but I easily dodged her attack and punched her so hard she went flying through a wall. I chuckle only to be tackled by Sebastian "Clary!" I hear Jace shout. Sebastian sits on top of me pinning my arms with his legs, I smirk knowing what to do. I pull my legs up and wrap them around Sebastian's neck and yank him off me with all my strength. I get up and see Jace staring at me with a surprised face. He runs to me and hugs me.

"Y-you don't hate me?" I ask knowing I sound pathetic, He pulls away and shakes his head "I love you demon or not, your my girlfriend Clary and I love you like you would never imagine" he kisses me only to be yanked away from me by Sebastian. I see Jace is handling Sebastian so I look to see Isabelle and Nadia fighting Valentine. I see Seelie scratch Stiles and blood oozes from his wound. My eyes grow wide and I feel the demon taking over, I try my best to fight it off but I cant. I start running towards Stiles, I stop in front of him and was about to stab him. But I don't stab him, I stab Nadia. The demon goes away and its just me "N-N-Nadia..." I say feeling tears falling down as she crumples to the floor.

"Clary..." she whispers. Seelie chuckles and walks away. Everything goes quiet, no fighting, no screaming. I kneel beside her, I put her head on my lap "Nadia, I swear I didn't mean to.. it was the-" "Clary... I know. Its okay, just... promise me ... you'll take care... of Stiles... and Isaac... Please" she wheezes out. I cry more "Nadia don't you that, you're going to live okay!" I hug her, I pull away and see she's breathing no longer. "No... No... No..." I place her head on the floor slowly and stand up facing the crowd in front of me. "You did this you stupid BASTARD!" I shout jabbing a finger at Valentine.

"I didn't kill her Clarissa, you did" "No..." "You killed her" "Noo!" "You stabbed her with your nails Clarissa" "NO!" I shout, "You turned me into this! I would never kill her, never in my life! SHE WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME!" I shout. "Get the warlock Sebastian NOW!" Sebastian runs past Jace and Alec. I back away and stare at Jace who's giving me a look that says 'its not the right time to say it, but I love you' minutes later a warlock comes with Sebastian. "Erase her memories warlock" the warlock nods and holds up his hand, Jace shouts "What!? No!" but the warlock has them in their old cages that are now fixed.

"Clary! Clary! NO!" Shouts Isabelle and Simon. The warlock holds up his hand, he chants a few words, and everything goes white.

**Oh mi gawsh the drama _ what did you think? To much? Not detailed enough? To short? To long? To stupid? To bad? To horrible? Dx I tried my best peeps, I really did. Well yeah I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Stiles: SHES A DEMON?**

**Jace: SHE DOESNT REMEMBER ANYTHING?!**

**Nadia: IM DEAD?!**

**Isabelle: I WAS BARELY IN THE CHAPTER!?**

**Magnus: I didn't do anything that involved zapping someone :c por que? (Why?)**

**Alec: WHY DID SEBASTIAN PUSH ME D:**

**Sebastian: YEAH? I DONT WANT TO TOUCH HIM UGH X.X**

**Alec: Hey! Anyone would love to touch me!**

**Simon: What are you Jace now?**

**Alec: Shut up D;**

**Isaac: Moo . .**

**Scott: WHY AM I DEAD?**

**Me: Because your an ass c; and you deserved to die somehow :D**

**Scott: WAS NOT!**

**Clary: you tried to screw me .**

**Scott: -Screams like a girl- GAWD you scurred me D;**

**-The TMI gang laugh at Scott including me :D oh yeah I laughed along with Jace e.e hehe-**

**Jace: HE WHAT?**

**Clary: You know about it don't you? Oooo no he doesn't...**

**Me: Well the first time he caught Scott just not the second time...**

**Jace: SECOND TIME!?**

**Isaac: Um, anyone want to go watch Teen wolf with meh!? :D**

**Everyone from the TMI gang: NO!**

**Isaac: D; meanies**

**Me: I wanna go :D Cant wait for the new episode, I hope Isaac is in it :D**

**Isaac: Why would I be in the episode?...**

**Me: -Face Palm- Your named after- nevermind...**

**Isaac: Okay? LEGOOO WATCH IT...**

**Me: YAH! Wait we have to wait... its not time for it yet x.x**

**Stiles: OH TEEN WOLF?!**

**Scott: SOUNDS COOL :D**

**Me: if only they knew :3**

**Scott, Stiles, and Isaac: THIS LITTLE 'CHAT' WAS DEDICATED TO BLACKHAIRANDBLUEEYESPRINCESS! Remember no reviews no chapter . oh ShadowWalker is so mean :O**

**Me: I know right D: but what can I say? I love me some reviews :O lol thanks for reading and honestly thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites. They mean so much c:**


	20. Who Are They?

**Sorry that I didn't update when I said I would x.x I got busy and ya know. Anyways greygirl2358 I will NOT kill Clary off, your right its Clace forever :o now... I know what your all thinking Is Clary staying a demon...? Yes she is. But don't fret :o anyways here's the story enjoy!**

Jace POV

I heard Sebastian say something about a warlock, then I realized what he meant. Clary told me Sebastian would turn her into a demon and a warlock would erase all her memories and she wouldn't remember a thing. That's when I started screaming and trying to get to Clary. But the warlock fixed our cages and put us in there, I saw Clary for the last time that day. Now I don't know where I am. Probably back in the California institute, We're all sad. Due to Clary forgetting us and Nadia's death.

Magnus said we should try to get out of the institute but the funny thing is we all agree and we could never work up the courage too, Why? Because of everything that's happened we're all to damn scared to go outside and afraid of one of us being killed by one of our enemies.

I miss Clary like you would never imagine, you know what? Screw this I'm Jace Herondale I am one of the best shadow hunter's in New York and no way in hell should I be afraid to die, if I do then at least I died looking for Clary.

I get up from my bed, I grab a backpack. I stuff most of my clothes in there, I grab my seraph blade and stick it in my belt along with my stele, I go to the kitchen and stick food inside my backpack and lastly I leave a note saying I left to go find Clary. I sneak down the institute stairs only to hear whispering "SHHH THEY CAN HEAR US" Says a familiar voice "Who cares? We'll run off. Now come on we gotta go find Clary" says the other familiar voice. I run down the stairs to be greeted by Stiles and Isaac who have backpacks slung across their shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" I ask even though I already know.

"uh... we weren't doing anything, we were just... modeling our new backpacks... yeahhhhh" Stiles scratches the back of his head, I scoff and roll my eyes "You are the worst liar ever" I mumble "Where are you going?" asks Isaac leaning on the institute's door and staring at me "To go find Clary like you guys" They stay quiet "How'd you know?" Stiles breaks the silence "I heard you" I walk past Stiles and move Isaac, I open the institute's large doors and walk outside, I feel a gush of cold air so I zip my leather jacket up and walk.

Where am I going? I have no idea. I know for a fact Clary is in idris and that's where I'm going. Stiles and Isaac close the institute door, they start walking beside me "So where do we go first?" asks Stiles fiddling with a small Pikachu figurine. I raise my eyebrows at the fact he has a Pikachu figurine and he's fourteen. Ignoring his question I ask "Why do you have a figurine?" he stares at me then at the small toy.

"Clary gave it to me, she gave it to me the second day she was here in the institute. That's when we started getting close, I kept it ever since. I take care of it like the great treasure it is to me..." Stiles stares at the cement floor. I sigh "We're going to a dark alley, we'll create a portal to idris and we'll look for Clary there" I answer.

They nod. We find a dark alley in a matter of seconds, I pull out my stele and create a portal. I put my stele away, I grab my backpack tightly and jump into the portal. I look around, I look at the blue swirling tornado like portal. I look down and see some floor, I prepare myself to land. I look up, I see Stiles and Isaac looking at me. I pay attention to the floor and land nightly.

Stiles and Isaac land beside me, we look around and I'm surprised to find that no one is here. Usually there would be somebody here. I shrug and walk outside into the bright idris streets.

Clary POV

I wake up next to someone, I feel the heat of their body radiating off them and onto me. I open my eyes to find myself in a blue room filled with posters of Pierce The Viel, Black Veil Brides, Marilyn Manson, Sleeping with the sirens, and one stupid poster of Selena Gomez. I look and see a dark black vanity, a door painted black, a dresser painted black, and a closet door painted black.

Next to me is Sebastian, I smile and touch his face. His green eyes flutter open and stare at me, Soon he wears a warm smile. He sits up and kisses me "Morning" I smile but it quickly goes away as I remember something and feel something.

"Hey, um can I go shower please?" I ask Sebastian, he smiles "Yeah, the bathroom is right there. I'll be down stairs making break fast" I nod and get up. I open one of the black doors as Sebastian leaves the room and enter. I look around and see a black tub, a blue shower curtain, and a black sink. What's with the black? I'm not complaining I like it though.

I turn on the water, I put it on hot. I strip off a dirty and bloody dress. Hmm wonder how this got dirty and bloody? I get inside the shower and left hot sprinkles of water fall on my body. I think about what made me re-think about being with Sebastian. A boy with golden blonde hair and golden eyes. Who is he? Why does it feel wrong to be with Sebastian? Then another person slips into my mind, a boy with brown almost hair, big brown almost black eyes, pale skin that shows his veins. Who's that?

Another face. Its a she, she has long black silky hair, almond brown eyes, and very beautiful. Then another girl, she has long black hair with Chinese bangs, big brown eyes, and lips... Then a boy with black glittery hair in spikes, with cat eyes, and a very... colorful fashion. Then two teenage boys. Who are these people?

Why are they in my mind? I turn off the shower and grab a blue towel that was waiting for me, I wrap it around my body. I look at the foggy mirror, I wipe away the fog and look at a girl with black hair that tumbles down to my breast, I notice my gray highlights fading away. I look at my green eyes that have black specks around them, I look at my skin which is oh so pale. Then I picture myself with tan skin, red fiery hair, and green eyes with no black specks in them. Why would I think of that? I shrug.

I decide to get white high lights, I bend down and open the small doors under the sink, I find a dye of every single color, a curling iron, a hair straightener, scrungies, head bands, and beanies. How weird but cool. I grab a box of white dye.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror, I like the white highlights makes me look badass. Of course I only did 4 highlights in my hair, but I grabbed 4 pieces of my hair and dyed it white. I look at myself and notice I'm still in my towel. I shake my head at myself. I open the bathroom door only to be visited by a vision of a girl with red hair and the boy with the golden blonde hair kissing and hugging. Who are these people?

I open the black dresser to find dark clothes. I shrug and pick out a black tanktop, camouflage short shorts, and some black combat boots. Then a vision of the golden boy with the two teenage boys pops into my head, they are walking through the streets of idris. That's what did it, I grabbed a bookbag, I stuffed clothes, shoes, scrungies, and beanies in it. I grab my seraph blade and stele, I stick them my bookbag.

I open the window in the room and climb out. I'm going to look for this blonde boy.

**How'd you like it :'] I hope you liked it peeps c: Thanks so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them and you guys are soooo awesome c; -Sniffle sniffle-**

**Isaac: Oh by the angel, please don't tell me your going to cry.**

**Me: No, water is just randomly pouring out of my eyes.**

**Stiles: DUDEEEE, that's so cool how do you do that!?**

**Me: It was sar- (Face palm) Never mind.**

**Isaac: He's a moron.**

**Me: OH MI GAWSH TEEN WOLF SEASON... WHATEVER FINSIHED YESTERDAY! D: I hope Isaac is in it more, and Stiles to ... even though he was basically in every episode.**

**Isaac: What? What are you talking about? I'm with you right now... and you see me a lot... o.o**

**Stiles: What? I'm with you enough time**

**Me: No its just that- (Sigh) Nothing...**

**Stiles & Isaac: KAY! Thanks FOR READING! REVIEW! AND THIS DIALOGUE WAS DEDICATED TO SPRINKLESONPANCAKES! BACON! YUMMY!**


	21. I'm Stiles Your Boyfriend

**THANK U ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! :D you do not know how much they mean to me :') **

**Nicolexoxo2715- Yeah its best not to watch some of the 'scary' parts of teen wolf at night xD but I love it anyway :]**

Sebastian POV

I'm glad that Clary doesn't remember anything about Jace or her other stupid friends. She's all mine now.

Right now I'm downstairs in the kitchen waiting for Clary, I'm making some eggs and bacon for Clary and me. She's taking pretty long but I don't care. I'm just happy she loves me back. We're in idris right now, in an old abandoned mansion, its isolated and no one really comes around these parts so we don't have to worry about my demon maids or minions scrambling around in and outside the mansion.

"Clary!" I shout as I grab two plates from a white cabinet and place them on the mahogany table in the dining room. I grab the pan that has a certain amount of eggs and bacon, I grab a wooden spoon and poke the bacon and eggs until they plop down on the plates.

I put the wooden spoon and pan in the sink, I grab two glass cups and fill it with orange juice. I place the cups beside the plates along with forks. "Claary!" I shout again as I notice she hasn't come down a few minutes ago. I sit down and wait for Clary to come downstairs.

A few minutes more pass and I don't hear Clary coming down the stairs. I get up already angry she hasn't come down, I run up the stairs and open Clary's door. But nothing, she isn't in here. The only noise is the echo of the door getting slammed when I opened it and the wind pouring into the room as the window's hit each other.

The white curtains look like ghosts fluttering around as the wind blows in. I look in every nook and cranny in Clary's room but find nothing. I noticed a few clothes and a bookbag missing as I opened the closet. I sit down on her bed and run my hands through my hair, frustrated. Then it hits me she ran away! But how could she just run away? She's madly in love with me... The warlock erased her memories and she couldn't _possibly_ remember her friends...

So why would she run away? I don't care. Clary is mine and I'm going to get her back even if it means killing all her pathetic friends.

"DEMONS!" I shout as I stand up causing the bed to make a squeaking sound. A demon slithers in "Yesssss massster?" the demon says. "Get my gear ready, I'm going to get something back"

**[-][-][-][-][-]**

Clary POV

I'm walking around the bright streets of idris cluelessly, not knowing where I'm going let alone where the blonde boy is. For sure he's in idris.

Maybe if I remember the vision I can remember where they were walking and I can go there. But if I do find them what would I say? I don't even know they're names let alone if they will harm me. But all I know is that I just have to get to them I just feel a magnetic pull towards them for some reason.

I sit down on one of the crates outside of a candy shop. I place my bookbag next to me . I close my eyes and think about the vision. I see the blonde haired boy walking beside the two teenage boys down a street that has a big sign with big black letters saying "BARBER SHOP" the sign belongs to a red brick building. I see the teenage boys laughing a bit along with the blonde haired boy. Then the vision fades away.

My eyes pop open and I pounce up, grab my bookbag, and look for the building.

** [-][-][-][-]**

Isaac POV

I was walking down Idris's beautiful streets. The shops, people, and the children look happy and friendly, of course the shops cant possibly look happy and friendly but they look so old yet beautiful in a way that makes Idris a unique place.

Idris is so sunny, beautiful, old, grassy, and fragile. The sun hits the streets and shadows are casted onto the floor as people pass by.

We walk past a dark alley and I swear I saw something with red eyes in the alley, but when I look back its gone. Your mind is just playing tricks on you Isaac. I shrug it off and keep walking.

"So where are we going to sleep?" asks Stiles. I haven't thought of that. Last time I came to Idris with Stiles was to visit my aunt. My aunt! "We can go to my aunts house!" I say looking at Jace's bored expression and Stiles casual expression.. Which is the look of a moron.

**[-][-][-][-]**

Clary POV

I walked down a street that has at least 6 shops lined up on each side of the streets. Right there in the middle of the street, walking are the 3 boys I had the vision about. I stand in the middle of the street staring at them, for some reason I'm happy to see them. The blonde boy finally looks up and freezes as soon as he sees me. The two teenage boys look at him and ask him what's wrong but his eyes stay fixed on me.

The boys stop asking the blonde boy what's wrong and finally look at me. "Clary?!" I hear one of them shout as they stare at me surprised. How do they know my name? For some reason I smile. A boy with black hair starts running towards me. As soon as he gets in close range he throws himself at me. We fall on the floor and he hugs me tightly.

"Clary I missed you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!" he says. We stand up "I... I don't know who you are... but I have visions about you... and the blonde boy... and the other kid... Who are you?" I ask. The boy stands there slightly shocked but opens his mouth to speak "I'm Stiles, I'm your boyfriend-" Someone covers his mouth and pushes him aside "I'm your boyfriend" I look up and see the blonde haired boy.

Up close and with the sun hitting him, he looks like a gorgeous angel. His golden eyes look and me. He smiles and hugs me. "Clary I missed you so much" His voice is familiar as well as his touch. But I still don't recognize him. The boy- Stiles pushes Jace slightly and stares at him "She doesn't know us... She says she has visions but she doesn't remember us" the blonde boy looks at me with a sad face.

"Well we found her. We take her back to California, refresh her memory, and that's all" says the other teenage boy with light brown hair. "Um... I don't know you guys but I guess I'm willing to go with you" I stare at all three of them "Willing? My love even if you weren't willing to it wouldn't matter, you don't have a say in this" winks the blonde boy. I scoff and roll my eyes. "I'm Jace by the way. Your _real_ boyfriend" when Jace said the last part he shoots Stiles.

"I'm Isaac" says the light brown haired boy, he smiles at me. "Well can we go now? I think Sebastian already found out that I left. And if he did he's not far behind me" I stare at Jace. His eyes are wide as he looks at something behind. I twist around and see Sebastian walking down the streets with 20 demons behind him, each demon hurting, killing, or eating some of the people on the streets. But Sebastian doesn't focus on that, his eyes stay on me.

I ignore his glare and look at the blood flying around in the air, I sniff it since I've gotten a keen sense of smile. I feel something rush through me. I fall on the floor and hold my stomach. "Clary... Clary lets go!" Jace shouts grabbing me, I push him away. I feel my nails grow longer.. I feel the demon inside take over "Run" is all I say when I charge towards Sebastian. If one of us is dying right now, its not me.

I pull my seraph blade out and walk in circles with Sebastian, the demons are chasing after Jace, Stiles, and Isaac. "Baby, Why did you leave me?" asks Sebastian staring at me, holding a dagger in one of his hands. "Something isn't right when I'm with you Sebastian, I don't feel right when I'm with you. What did you do to me? I don't know who those boys are but they are familiar" Sebastian has a shocked look. "You remember them?" he asks. "NOOOOOOOOOOO BECAUSE I DIDNT JUST GIVE A WHOLE FREAKING SPEECH JUST SAYING THAT I REMEMBER THEM" I Shout.

"Oh good" he says relieved, I mentally face palm myself. What a moron.

Suddenly Sebastian threw the dagger and I barely dodged it. I have got to get back with Jace. I cant stay here distracted by Sebastian. I growl a demon growl and slash Sebastian with the seraph blade, I hear a hiss as the blade cuts him deep. Sebastian exclaims in pain and holds his arm.

I take this as a chance to escape and run away. I start running down the streets. I see Jace fighting off some demons while Isaac and Stiles are creating a portal, I look back and see Sebastian walking towards me. I run towards the demons, the turn around and look at me hungrily but I hiss and growl and they cower immediately. The run to their master and await for orders.

Finally Isaac and Stiles open the portal. "Hurry!" they shout. I see that Jace has been wounded badly, his chest is slashed across with blood slowly falling down his chest, his arm has been bitten and has blood pouring out, and has deep scratch marks on his legs. I run to him and literally carry him, you'd think he'd be heavy but he's light due to the fact I'm a demon and I am now stronger. Sebastian starts running towards me. I jump in the portal along with Isaac and Stiles.

The last thing I hear is "CLARY!"

**how'd you like it?! :D well peep I've got news... I'm-**

**Clary: She's finishing the story soon D: CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I WONT BE THE STAR OF THE STORY ANYMORE! :'[**

**Me: You'd think she would be sad because she'll miss her friends but noooo**

**Isaac: WHAT WHY!?**

**Me: BECAUSE I WANT TO GAWD!**

**Isaac: Don't have to be so mean :'[**

**Me: I'm sowwy Isaac :[ but no worries :D ill be making a new story after this one with the same characters! :D but probably a mundane story... who knows**

**Jace: MUNDANE?! MUNDANE!? WHAT DO I TAKE YOU FOR SHADOW!?**

**Me: A extremely hot blonde c:**

**Jace: oh well thank you**

**Clary: Ay... ay... aAYYYYYY HE'S MINE**

**Me: yeah yeah don't rub it In my face.**

**Magnus: So when will your story end D:**

**Me: Well most likely two more chapters and that's it no more story :O**

**Simon: Awww :[ I liked being in this story.**

**Me: I'm sure in my other story the readers will love you as much as they love you know Simon :o**

**Alec: Pft they barely loved him in this one.**

**Me: ooooh sssssizzle burnnnnnnnn**

**Simon: Not helping -.-;**

**Me: sorry gawsh**

**Nadia: Im dead... IM DEAD POR QUE!**

**Magnus: AY AY AY AYYYYYYYYYYYYY THATS MINE!**

**Me: Calm downnnnn. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope when I finish this story you will love the other story as much as this one c: Thank u guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites they mean a lot and I wouldn't be here with out your kind words. :] I seriously hope that you'll check out my new story and love it :o but anyways review c: and thanks sooo much for reading. Until next time my lovelies!**


	22. Check it out please :D

**Hey peeps! Well I made a new story called The Mortal Games. I got the idea by reading one of the pen names in my reviews. I hope he/she doesn't mind :/ you inspired me though to make this story :D its a cross over between the hunger games and the mortal instruments! Also I'll still make the other mundane story featuring all the characters in this story! Please check out my new story though :D I would appreciate it ALOT I hope u enjoy it :]**


	23. I Love You

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites! :D I appreciate them so much 3**

**Now for the story :o**

Jace POV

Clary grabbed me and jumped through the portal with me, a few seconds later we're in front of the institute .

I'm under Clary right now, She's staring into my eyes and has a smile on her face. I was about to smile back but I fall on my back as the demon poison takes an effect on me. I scream in pain.

Clary gently takes me off her and stares at me in horror "Jace? Are you okay?" she says touching my face "Does he look like it?" shouts Isabelle as she runs and kneels down beside me "Don't... be... so... harsh... she doesn't... remember... us... Izzy" I choke out.

Clary grabs my arm and closes her eyes, I feel the pain wearing off just a bit and a see black stuff go up into Clary's veins as it leaves mine. "What was that?" I ask, Clary just shakes her head.

Well demon poison wouldn't affect her since she is one... My vision starts to get blurry but I do see Magnus lift me up, the last thing I saw was Clary looking at Stiles with a hungry look as one of his wounds ooze blood.

Isaac POV

Magnus grabs Jace and takes him inside the infirmary, Stiles groans as he finds a cut on his arm. Some blood trickles down his arm and onto the infirmary's floor. Clary stands in the door way staring at the blood, her green eyes go completely black, she growls and jumps in front of Stiles.

Magnus stops cleaning one of Jace's wound and pushes Stiles, he stands in front of Clary, blue sparks spring from his fingers and onto Clary, she falls on the floor unconscious.

Magnus then goes back to cleaning Jace's wounds. "Stiles you okay?" I ask him as he cleans his cut with his shirt, he nods "Help me take Clary to her room" he nods again. I grab Clary's arm and he grabs her legs and we take her to her room, we lay her on her bed.

* * *

A few hours later...

I'm sitting in Clary's chair, half asleep when I hear something move in the dark. I jump up and turn the lights on to find Clary sitting on her bed staring at Stiles who's sleeping on the floor.

"Oh.. we were watching you.." I mumble, she tilts her head to the side like a dog but then shrugs and stares at me. But I look back and find Magnus, so she wasn't staring at me but at Magnus.

"Hey Magnus" Magnus steps aside "Hello Isaac" he gives me a warm smile. Alec and Isabelle step in the room. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask curiously "Well since Jace said Clary doesn't remember us, Magnus can probably bring back her memories"

I nod. Magnus walks to Clary "Hello Clary I'm Magnus, I'm one of your best friends and I'm a warlock. I'm here to bring back your memories" Clary nods and says or does nothing else.

Magnus closes his eyes and chants. He opens his eyes and stares at us "Well, she will have her memories back.. but slowly. She wont remember us for at least a few days most likely" We all nod.

Clary stands up and stares at Magnus "How's Jace doing?" she asks, "You remember Jace?" he asks "No, but he told me he was my boyfriend so I should worry about him" Magnus smiles and stares at Clary "He's fine, we put him in his room" Clary nods and sits back on her bed.

"Well lets leave Clary alone, maybe she wants to change or shower" Magnus shooes us away, Magnus kicks Stiles who's still sleeping on Clary's floor. Stiles rolls on his back and stares at Magnus "Hey that hurt" he mumbles "Aw I'm sorry-" Magnus gives Stiles a smile that looks real "GET UP" He shouts, with that Stiles jumps up and runs out the room.

Clary laughs a bit. Magnus closes the door behind Clary and walks away.

Clary POV

Okay so Jace is in his room, I'll visit him later. I lay back down and decide to go to sleep.

But I quickly regret that decision. I have a dream of Sebastian torturing Jace in front of me, slowly cutting him . Jace is screaming in pain. I scream Jace's name but I cant do anything due to the fact I'm chained up to a wall.

I wake up, sweat pouring down my face. That made me realize who Jace really is. I knew he was my boyfriend but memories come back of me and him hugging, kissing, laughing, and playing.

I get up and decide to go visit Jace. I go into the halls of the institute and stop in front of Jace's door. I take a deep breath and open it. I see Jace without a shirt and his chest bandaged. I walk to his bed and sit down on it. His eyes flutter open and his mouth which was in a straight line go into a smile. "Hey Red" he says. "Jace. I remember" he sits up slowly.

"You do?" he asks touching my face, I nod. "Good because I've been dying to do this" "Do what?" he leans forward and kisses me on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck as the kiss grows deeper. He pulls away "Clary I love you" I smile "I love you too"

He slowly gets up from the bed and stands in front of me "Lets go to the roof" I stand up "The roof?" I ask curiously. He nods and holds out his hand, I take it and walk with him to the institutes roof.

As soon as we walk to the roof the wind hits my face, I look at the buildings. Different colors, shapes, and sizes. Jace walks and sits close to the edge so I sit next to him. "You know, I never thought I would really love a girl. I just thought I would always get in their pants and leave them, that is until I met you" he looks at me and grabs my hand.

I blush. "Clary I really do love you" Before I could say anything a voice speaks "Aw, how touching. Really it is but the sad thing is she's mine" I turn around and find Sebastian.

His white hair falls in front of his face as the wind hits him. "Sebastian go away I'm not yours" I hiss. "Fine, I'll make you realize your mine the hard way" Before I could stand up he kicks me in my stomach and I fall over the building but I quickly grab the edge of it.

"Clary, don't worry you wont die.. this way" Sebastian steps on my fingers but I grab the edge with my other hand, Sebastian was about to step on my fingers but Jace punches him. My hand starts to sweat and my fingers start to slip. Jace kneels down quickly and groans in pain as blood starts to spread on the bandages.

He holds out his hand but to late. My fingers slip off and I fall down the building. "Clary!" he shouts, horror is his expression at the moment. "I love you" I shout.

**Ohhhhh snap :O god I think this chapter was boring D: I've lost my touch lol anyways I think before I end the story there will be 3 or 4 chapters instead of one more left. Anyways review and thanks for reading.**

**Clary: Why does Sebastian always have to ruin the moment? -_-**

**Sebastian: AY I DO NOT RUIN THE MOMENT**

**Clary: Coming from the guy who kicked me right when I was about to tell Jace something.**

**Sebastian: Okay maybe I do...**

**Jace: I hate you Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: I love you Jace.**

**Jace: Oh God I knew you were gay (Not trying to offend anyone :o)**

**Sebastian: I was just playing.**

**Simon: No sorry that's my job to be Jace's gay lover.**

**Clary: LOVER?!**

**Jace: Simon you idiotic blood sucker!**

**Simon: Not that way!**

**Clary: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JACE YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME AND CHEAT ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND!?**

**Simon & Jace: Review and Thanks for reading! Good bye before Clary goes demon on us Dx**


	24. Clary is not dying!

I'm not supposed to tell u guys this because it would kill the next chapter but I don't want to loose my readers so no Clary is not going to die it's clace forever :o


	25. Chapter 25

Well everyone! I've finally made my truth or dare fan fic c: Check it out and I hope you like it :D


	26. New Story

hey guys :o Well I'm making more stories now-a-days aren't I? :o Well speaking of stories... I MADE A NEW ONE :D It's called That One Thing. Would you guys mind checking it out? c: I promise I will update either Tmi truth or dare or I ran away because of you tomorrow.

You guys tell me which one I should update, and Pleaseeeeeeeeee read my new story :O I hope you like it and thanks so much c;


	27. Let's Go To A Better Place

Well hello there! :D thank you all sooooooooooooooooooooooo much for thee reviews I appreciate them. Anyways here's the story.

Clary POV

I fell and fell. I closed my eyes and felt the wind brush my hair as I turned around and faced the ground. I still had my eyes closed, I wanted them like that. I didn't want to see Jace's face before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes quickly and saw I was about to hit the ground so I closed them again and braced myself for the impact.

A few minutes passed and I didn't feel myself turn into goo, So I opened my eyes. I found Sebastian's green eyes staring into mines. Why did he just save me? Didn't he want me to die? "Clary you were supposed to land, You are a demon and you do have the reflexes to do that you know" I stare at him like he's stupid. "You're kidding right? Didn't you want me to die?" Sebastian chuckles "No I didn't" I still stay there surprised.

Suddenly I remember Jace. "Where's Jace?" I ask Sebastian quickly. He stays quiet. "Sebastian where's Jace?" I ask. He once again stayed quiet. I jumped off from Sebastian's grip and stared at him "I'm sorry Clary, I didn't do anything, He did it himself. Honestly." That hit me like a punch, What does he mean by that? "W-W-What do you mean?" I ask with a shakey voice. "See for yourself, I'd rather you see then hear it from me"

I ran around the institute and found a body there. It wasn't discombobulated but in one piece. I got closer and saw it had blonde hair. I got even closer and saw it was Jace. My world stopped, The time stopped, My breathing stopped, and my heart stopped. "Jace?" I ask getting closer to his body. No answer. "Jace?" I ask feeling tears well up in my eyes.

I kneel down beside his body and looked at his face, That beautiful face I fell in love with. "Jace" I say, this time my voice cracking. I bent over and felt for his pulse. Nothing. "Jace, Please wake up please" I say tears falling down my face. "Jace!" I shout hugging his dead body. "No no no no no no no no no NO you can't be dead! Why, Why couldn't I have died instead" I say through sobs. I bury my face in his back. I feel a hand on my back, I twist around and find Sebastian standing there behind me.

I gently put Jace's head on the floor and stood up. I felt my eyes go black, The demon inside of me is taking over "You did this" I growl, my voice sounded dangerous. Sebastian shaked his head "Clary, He thought you were going to die so he came down here and stabbed himself" I didn't notice any stab marks. But then again he was on his stomach. "I DONT CARE YOU KILLED HIM!" I shout angrily as my sharp nails emerge from my fingers. I feel my teeth go sharp. My black hair falls on my face. "Clary I didn't do anything!" That did it, I knew Sebastian had to do with this.

I threw myself on him and scratched him but he threw my off easily. I hit the back of the institute and fell on the floor. I got back up and stared at Sebastian, Trying to read his movements and see what he does next. Sebastian pounced on me but I moved aside, Sebastian hit the building with a SMACK so I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and swung him until he went flying. I hear a big THUD and saw dirt flying everywhere.

I closed my eyes as I saw that Sebastian wasn't coming back anytime soon, But boy did I regret that soon enough. I felt somebody grab me by my waist and throw me over their shoulder. I tried to fight him but I got weaker as I thought about my dead boyfriend. "Shhh Clary, It's alright We're going to live somewhere better Clary" Sebastian said.

I sniffled and nodded. Sebastian opened a portal and as we went through I swear I saw Jace move slowly.

Stiles: OH SNAP

Me: I know right so dramatic :O

Stiles: PFT NO I'M JUST NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, WHATS UP WITH THAT SHADOW :o

Me: I... Uh... And... He... SO...

Isaac: Yeah ! How come I'm not in it?!

Scott: Yeah me too!

Me: You're dead you moron _

Scott: True dat...

Me: Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry it was short Dx I'm not proud of it. I'll try to make it longer next time :p Review and let me know what you think of it! PSTTTTTTTT CHECK OUT MY 3 NEW STORIES! TMI TRUTH OR DARE, THE MORTAL GAMES, AND THAT ONE THING! I'D APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH :D GOOD BYE AND UNTIL NEXT TIME :o


	28. Blurrp

hi :D I know this is like the 50th time I've told you BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT I made a new story! :] but I deleted The Mortal Games so my new one can take its place. please check it out I would appreciate it so much :] tomorrow I will try my best to update I ran away because of you.


End file.
